TWINS
by vai.piowliang
Summary: Balaskan dendam kakek juga dongsaengmu Siwon-ah! jangan terpedaya karena kecantikannya. yeoja itu sudah menguras harta kakekmu juga membunuh dongsaengmu dengan cara yang amat sadis. buatlah hidupnya menderita sehingga dia menyesal pernah terlahir kedunia ini... GS for Heechul, Sungmin, Leeteuk ff SICHUL/Wontella/Kangmin
1. Chapter 1

Lee Song Man adalah seorang kakek tua yang memiliki harta yang sangat berlimpah. Istrinya sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 20 tahun silam. Dia hanya memiliki seorang puteri tunggal bernama Leeteuk yang menikah dengan lelaki kaya dan sangat berambisi bernama Choi Jung Won.

Leeteuk melahirkan anak kembar identik yang diberi nama Choi Siwon dan Choi Siwan. Meskipun kembar namun sifat yang dimiliki Siwon jauh berbeda dengan sifat yang dimilki Siwan.

Saat mereka memasuki usia 9 tahun, orang tua mereka bercerai karena perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Jung Woon dengan seorang siswi SMU bernama Lee Sungmin terbongkar.

Leeteuk mendapatkan hak asuh atas kedua anak kembarnya, rumah, mobil, deposito juga Hotel yang dia bangun bersama Jung Woon selama mereka menikah. Sementara Jung Won dia hanya mendapatkan hak atas pabrik keramik yang baru saja dibuka di Amerika.

Jung Won dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera menikah sebelum kandungan Sungmin semakin besar. Sayang SUngmin mengalami keguguran saat kehamilannya memasuki usia 10 minggu karena adanya tumor dirahim.

Dokter memutuskan untuk mengangkat rahim Sungmin sebelum tumor itu menyebar dan membahayakan nyawa Sungmin. Walhasil Sungmin tidak mampu memberikan Jung Won keturunan.

Sungmin sangat terpukul karena dia memang sangat menginginkan seorang anak dalam hidupnya. Dia memaksa Jung Woon untuk mengadopsi anak untuk dirawatnya.

Jung Woon berfikir keras untuk bisa membahagiakan Sungmin. Tidak mudah baginya mengadopsi anak yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Jung Woon mengambil jalan pintas yaitu menculik salah satu anak kembarnya untuk dia rawat bersama isteri barunya.

Sore itu Jung Woon sengaja datang ke sekolah internasional dimana Siwon dan Siwan belajar. Dengan sabar Jung Woon menunggu anak kembarnya pulang.

Dia memperhatikan sekitar dimana para penjemput memarkirkan mobilnya. Jung Woon tidak melihat supir pribadi yang biasa menjemput kedua anaknya. Begitu juga mobil mantan istrinya.

Jung Woon memutuskan untuk menculik siapa diantara Siwon dan Siwan yang lebih dulu keluar lalu membawanya pergi bersamanya.

Sore itu Siwon yang memang lebih pintar dari Siwan berhasil menyelesaikan soal bahasa Inggrisnya dan boleh keluar kelas lebih dulu.

Siwon berjalan menuju halaman sekolah untuk menemui supir prbadi yang biasa menjemputnya.

Jung Woon tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia segera menghampiri Siwon

"Siwon-ah!" Jung Woon memanggil anaknya

"appa!" tariak Siwon berlari memeluknya

"appa sangat merindukan kamu" Jung Woon segera mengendong anaknya

"kamu mau ikut appa ke Amerika?" Jung mencoba membujuk anaknya

"Disneyland?" Tanya Siwon

"nee! Kita akan pergi ke Disneyland" jawab Jung Woon

"aku mau ikut appa" Siwon tampak sangat bahagia

"kita pergi sekarang" Jung Woon menuntum Siwon untuk segera masuk kedalam mobilnya

"apa Siwan tidak diajak?" Siwon mengkhawatirkan adik kembarnya

"eomma melarang Siwan ikut! Kata eomma Siwan sedang sakit" Jung Woon berbohong

"bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" Siwon kembali bertanya sambil memasangkan sabuk pengamannya

"appa sudah membuat ijin pada gurumu" Jung terus membohongi Siwon

Siwonpun dibawa lari Jung Woon juga Sungmin untuk menetap di Amerika dimana pabrik keramik yang baru saja dibuka olehnya berada.

Leeteuk tentu saja tidak terima dengan penculikan yang dilakukan Jung Woon. Dia melaporkan tindakan mantan suaminya ke pihak berwajib meminta untuk melakukan proses penahanan terhadap mantannya.

Namun kasusnya menggantung karena Jung Woon sudah pergi keluar negeri bersama keluarga barunya. Selain itu hal yang menyebabkan kasusnya menggantung karena dinilai adalah masalah keluarga yang bisa diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan bukan melalui proses hukum.

Leeteuk yang super sibuk karena mengurus perusahaan appanya juga hotelnya menjadi tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus Siwan. Setiap hari Siwan hanya diurus dan dirawat belasan pelayannya dirumah yang super mewah itu.

Siwan yang kurang perhatian orang tua tumbuh menjadi sangat liar dan tidak terkendali. Diusianya yang belum genap 14 tahun, Siwan menyerahkan keperjakaannya pada salah satu pelayannya yang memang masih muda berumur 20 tahun bernama Stella.

Saat itu disore hari. Siwan yang sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMP baru saja pulang sekolah. Dia pulang bersama 2 orang temannya yang sama – sama berasal dari keluarga kaya. Bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyukjae

Mereka bertiga mengunci diri didalam kamar mewah Siwan hanya untuk menonton video porno yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dari kawannya disekolah.

Video porno yang mereka tonton memberikan pengaruh pada Siwan yang mulai terangsang. Adegan demi adegan dalam video porno itu terekam dengan sangat baik didalam kepalanya.

Selepas menonton video itu, Siwan segera meminta kedua temannya untuk pulang dan meninggalkan dia didalam kamar sendirian.

Siwan yang memang sudah sangat terangsang melalukan onani untuk mencari kenikmatan sendiri dengan cara mengocok batangnya menggunakan lotion miliknya.

Kebetulan saat itu Stella hendak masuk kedalam kamar untuk menyiapkan keperluan mandi sang tuan muda

"tuan muda! Saya Stella! Boleh saya masuk?" Tanya Stella pada tuannya

Siwan yang memang sedang _horny _ merasa beruntung begitu mendengar suara pelayannya yang paling muda juga paling cantik diantara semua pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya

Siwan segera membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Stella. Dan menariknya masuk dengan kasar lalu mengunci pintuk kamarnya kembali

"buka bajumu!" perintah Siwan memaksa

"ada apa tuan muda meminta saya membuka baju saya?" Tanya Stella bingung

"lakukan sekarang!" Siwan membentak

Stella yang merasa hanyalah seorang pelayan akhirnya menuruti saja semua perintah yang diberikan Siwan padanya.

Dia mulai melepas seragamnya dan belahan payudaranya yang mungil terlihat dari balik bra yang dipakainya.

Melihat pemandangan itu Siwan segera meremas dan membuka paksa bra yang dipakai Stella. Siwan mulai menjilati dan menghisap putingnya.

Stella malah tampak sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan majikan terhadapnya. Adegan dalam video yang sudah terekam dalam kepalanya dia lakukan secara nyata pada Stella.

Siwan mulai memainkan jari – jari tangannya dibalik rok yang dipakai Stella. Stella mendesah karena permainan jari Siwan memberikan rasa nikmat untuknya.

Siwan mulai menelanjangi Stella dan menyuruh Stella melakukan oral padanya. Siwan segera melepaskan semua pakaiannya sampai benar – benar telanjang. Dia dorong Stella yang sudah telanjang dengan kasar keatas tempat tidurnya.

Kaki Stella dia regangkan sehingga miss v Stella terlihat jelas. Jarinya mulai memainkan kembali miss v itu lalu memasukkan vitalnya kedalam lubang miss v itu dan menindihnya.

Gerakan naik turun dia lakukan dengan sangat cepat sehingga menggetarkan ranjang besi miliknya. Stella menahan sakitnya karena dia memang masih perawan saat itu.

Siwan semakin beringas menggauli Stella yang berbaring dibawahnya.

"ohhh hmmm" Siwan mendesah karena nikmat yang luar biasa dia rasakan

"ahhhh huuuh" desahan itu semakin keras

"ahhhhh" Siwan mencapai orgasme untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya

Sore itu adalah yang pertama buat Siwan juga Stella. Mereka menjadi ketagihan dan ingin kembali merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa.

Siwan meminta Stella masuk kedalam kamarnya saat semua pelayan tidur atau sibuk dengan tugas masing – masing hampir setiap hari. Mereka kembali melakukan adegan dalam video porno itu berulang kali tanpa ada hubungan pacaran.

Stella tidak keberatan sama sekali atas pelecehan yang dilakukan Siwan untuknya. Dia malah merasa bangga karena berhasil menjerat hati sang majikan.

Dua bulan kemudianStella hamil mengandung anak Siwan. Dia meminta Siwan untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Siwan tentu saja menolak dengan tegas karena dia tidak mungkin menikahi seorang pelayan yang bekerja untuk dirinya.

Stella tidak putus asa, dia melaporkan perbuatan yang sudah Siwan lalukan padanya pada Leeteuk saat Leeteuk berada dirumah

"saya mengandung cucu anda nyonya!" Stella berlutut sambil menangis dihadapan Leeteuk

"mwo? Maksudmu kamu mengandung anak Siwan?" Leeeteuk tampak sangat syock

"nee! Tuan muda telah memperkosa saya berulang kali hingga saya hamil nyonya!" Stella mulai beraksi

"berapa yang kamu minta untuk menutup aib ini dari siapapun?" Leeteuk mulai membaca niat bisnis dari stella

"maksud nyonya?" Stella berpura – pura

"kamu tidak mungkin miliki pikiran untuk bisa menikah dengan putra saya bukan? Kamu ingat dari mana kamu berasal? Kamu hanyalah pelayan rendah dirumah ini! Saya menghidup kamu juga keluargamu. Mana mungkin saya mengijinkan putera saya menikahi pelayan seperti kamu" Leeteuk jauh lebih kejam dari anaknya

"mianata nyonya! Saya tidak bermaksud selancang itu. Tujuan saya bicara pada nyonya adalah untuk menanyakan nasib saya selanjutnya yang sudah hamil" Stella meneteskan air matanya

"aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu! Aku menginginkan bayi yang ada dalam rahimmu. Ingat jika bayi itu lahir! Kamu harus melupakan bayi itu dan jangan pernah menganggap bayi itu adalah anakmu! Aku akan membesarkan bayi itu dengan baik dan layak karena bagaimanapun juga bayi itu adalah cucuku. Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kamu mau untuk meninggalkan rumah ini setelah melahirkan cucuku" Leeteuk tampak sangat menakutkan

"saya hanya minta satu syarat nyonya! Ijinkan saya tingga disini selamanya untuk mengurus cucu anda. Saya berjanji saya tidak akan membongkar rahasia ini" Stella memeluk kaki Leeteuk seraya memohon

"baiklah! Jika kamu melanggarnya maka kamu telah menggali kuburmu sendiri" tatapan Leeteuk tampak sangat dingin

Tujuan Stella untuk tetap bertahan diistana itu bukanlah karena bayi yang dikandungnya. Tapi semata adalah karena rasa cintanya terhadap Siwan yang sangat besar. Membuat dia tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan lelaki pujaannya.

Siwan dikirim ke London untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya 4 bulan sebelum bayi yang dikandung Stella lahir. Stella melahirkan bayi yeoja yang sangat cantik diberi nama Angela.

10 tahun kemudian dia kembali ke Seoul setelah menyelesaikan SMU dan kuliahnya di universitas ternama dikota London. Selama mengenyam pendidikan di sana sifat buruk Siwan tidak berubah sama sekali malah bertambah parah. Banyak yeoja bule juga Asia yang sudah pernah digauli olehnya dan semua dia tinggalkan begitu saja.

**tbc**

lanjut ga?

review yah!

minae klo ff Sichul autor gak bisa bikin yaoi

coz buat author Heenim itu adalah namja tercantik yang author pernah liat :p


	2. Chapter 2

Kepulangan Siwan diusianya yang sudah hampir 25 tahun disambut dengan suka cita oleh sang eomma juga yeoja cilik bernama Anggela.  
Leeteuk merahasiakan status Anggela yang sebenarnya dari Siwan dengan mengaku kalau Anggela adalah anak yang dia adopsi setelah Siwan pergi.  
Siwan yang memang tidak pernah mempedulikan tentang kehamilan Stella dia sama sekali tidak menanyakan kabarnya. Walaupun janin itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.  
Siwan yang memang sudah matang dan sangat dewasa tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan. Stella yang masih setia menunggunya semakin jatuh cinta padanya.  
"eomma sangat merindukanmu Siwan-ah!" Leeteuk kembali memeluk puteranya yang sudah lama hijrah ke negeri orang  
"nado eomma" Siwan membalas pelukan eommanya dengan hangat  
"oppa! Kenapa oppa tidak memelukku?" protes Angela pada Siwan yang baru dikenalnya  
"kemarilah gadis cantik!" Siwan menggendong Angela lalu menciumi kedua pipinya  
"bagaimana kabar kakek eomma? Apa kakek masih tinggal di panti?" Siwan menanyakan kabar kakek yang telah memberinya kemewahan  
"mola! Kakekmu masih sangat marah sama eomma karena telah mengirimkannya ke panti jompo itu. tapi kamu tahukan eomma sangat sibuk! Mengurus perusahaan, hotel juga Angela! Lagipula panti jompo itu panti termahal dan termewah di Korea. Perawat disana semua profesional juga terlatih. Kakekmu lebih bagus tinggal disana dibanding bersama eomma disini" Leeteuk beralasan  
"mungkin besok aku akan mengunjungi kakek dipanti" Siwan menurunkan Angela dari pelukannya  
Siwan pamit pada eommanya untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya yang sudah lama sekali ditinggalkannya. Saat berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia berpapasan dengan Stella yang kini tampak jauh lebih tua dari terakhir mereka berpisah  
"tuan muda selamat datang!" sapa Stella gugup  
Siwan mengacuhkan Stella begitu saja dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Stella tentu saja sangat kecewa dan sakit hati atas sikap acuh Siwan padanya. Dia menahan tangisnya  
Malam belum berganti pagi tapi rumah sudah ramai dan gaduh karena berita kematian sang kakek tuan besar Lee Song Man yang disampaikan penasehat hukumnya bernama Shim Shindong.  
"Siwan-ah! Buka pintunya!" teriak Leeteuk dari luar kamar  
Siwan yang baru saja terlelap begitu berat membuka matanya karena dia memang sangat lelah  
"Siwan-ah!" Leeteuk kembali mencoba membangunkan puteranya  
"nee! Eomma" Siwan turun dari kasur empuknya melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu  
"ada apa eomma?" Siwan menguap  
"kakekmu meninggal Siwan-ah" Leeteuk tampak sangat cemas  
"mwo? Kakek?" Siwan berusaha mengumpulkan energinya yang masih hilang karena lelah  
"nee kakekmu meninggal dunia. Pengacara Shindong ada dibawah dia sengaja datang dini hari untuk mengabarkan kita" Leeteuk mengajak Siwan menemui penasehat hukum sang kakek  
"Shindong-ssi masih ingat Siwan bukan? Inilah dia sekarang" Leeteuk memperkenalkan Siwan pada Shindong  
"Siwan imnida ahjussi" Siwan mengangguk  
"kamu memang setampan kakekmu" Shindong menjabat tangan Siwan  
"tolong ceritakan bagaimana kakek meninggal?" tanya Siwan dengan ekspresi sedih  
"tuan Lee meninggal tadi jam 8 malam dipangkuan isterinya di Bussan" jawab Shindong mengejutkan Leeteuk dan Siwan  
"mwo? Isteri?" Leeteuk sedikit teriak karena syock berat  
"nee isteri! Tuan Lee menikahi puteri seorang perawat yang selama ini merawatnya di panti jompo lalu memutuskan untuk menetap di Bussan tempat gadis itu tinggal" jawab Shindong datar  
"kenapa appa tidak memberitahukan saya?" protes Leeteuk  
"tentu saja tidak! Tuan Lee merasa terbuang karena anda telah mengirimkannya ke panti jompo dan anda jarang sekali mengunjunginya. Tuan Lee sangat kesepian dihari tuanya. Saat puteri perawat itu datang mengunjungi eommanya yang tidak pernah pulang tuan Lee langsung jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. dan meminta sang perawat untuk memberikan anak gadisnya" Shindong kembali bercerita  
"sudah berapa lama appa menikahi gadis sialan itu?" Leeteuk meradang  
"baru 6 bulan saja tuan Lee dipanggil Tuhan" jawab Shindong sedikit senyum  
"jika isteri kakek adalah anak seorang perawat. Itu berarti dia masih muda bukan?" Siwan mulai menimpal  
"usianya baru menginjak 25 tahun sepertiga usia taun Lee" jawab Shindong  
"aku yakin yeoja itu hanya ingin menguras harta kakekmu Siwan-ah" Leeteuk mulai mengkhawatirkan hartanya  
"jenazah tuan Lee akan dimakamkan di Bussan sesuai dengan perminataan terakhirnya. Jika anda memang memiliki waktu luang! Silahkan datang kerumah duka saya akan memberikan alamatnya. Jika anda mau besok pagi kita bisa pergi sama – sama" Shindong tampak sedikit menyindir Leeteuk yang memang tidak pernah punya waktu untuk appanya  
"appa memang sangat menyebalkan hingga akhir hidupnya" Leeteuk mengeluh  
Pagi – pagi sekali Leeteuk dan Siwan juga Angela ditemani beberapa staff pergi ke Bussan untuk menghadiri pemakaman tuan Lee Song man.  
Ada banyak orang yang datang memberikan duka pada keluarga. Mereka seragam memakai baju berwarna putih. Sebagian orang sedang berbincang menikmati makanan juga soji dimeja yang sudah disediakan, sebagian lagi memberikan doa terakhir dirumah duka.  
Leeteuk beserta rombongan datang terlambat karena ternyata tuan Lee Song Man tidak dimakamkan secara kristiani melainkan di kremasi. Semua itu dilakukan atas permintaan tuan Lee sendiri. Dia juga meminta agar abunya tidak disebar dilaut tapi disimpan dengan baik oleh isteri barunya.  
Leeteuk semakin geram karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat jasad appanya untuk terakhir kalinya.  
"mianata! Saya sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kremasi ini!" ujar Shindong menghampiri Leeteuk yang baru saja tiba  
"dimana yeoja sialan itu?" tanya Leeteuk geram  
"dia bersama eommanya sedang membawa abu tuan Lee dari Krematorium. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera datang" jawab Shindong mengajak Leeteuk dan Siwan juga Anggela duduk  
"aku yakin yeoja itu telah membunuh appa dan berusaha menghilangkan jejaknya dengan cara membakar appa" Leeteuk berprasangka  
"tuan Lee memang sudah sering sakit – sakitan! Dia memang sangat lemah" Shindong berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk yang hampir kalap  
"eomma! Sudahlah" Siwan membantu menenangkan eommanya  
"semua ini gara – gara pelacur sialan yang sudah merebut appa dari kita! Jika appa tidak tergoda pelacur itu dan masih hidup bersama kita, tentu saja eomma tidak akan sesibuk ini dan eomma pasti akan bisa merawat kakek dirumah" Leeteuk tak kuasa membendung air matanya  
"eomma! Sudahlah" Siwan memeluk eommanya  
Sebuah mobil Range Rover berwarna putih tiba. Tak lama keluarlah seorang yeoja yang usianya tak jauh dari Leeteuk memakai pakaian adat yang biasa dipakai orang yang sedang berduka lalu disusul dengan turunnya seorang yeoja muda yang sangat cantik, berkulit putih pucat turun dari mobil itu membawa guci kecil ditangannya  
"yeoja muda itulah isteri dari tuan Lee! Namanya Kim Heechul" Shindong menunjukan yeoja cantik yang sedang berduka itu sebagai isteri dari kakek tua yang kaya raya bernama Lee Song Man  
Leeteuk dan Siwan tercengan melihat yeoja muda yang begitu cantik dan sangat menarik mau menikah dengan kakek yang usianya 3x lipat dari usianya sendiri.  
"tunggu sebentar" Shindong meninggalkan Siwan juga Leeteuk untuk menghampiri isteri mendiang Lee Song Man  
"Heechul-ssi! Puteri tunggal tuan Lee juga cucunya sudah datang. Mari ikut saya! Saya akan memperkenalkan anda pada mereka" Shindong mengajak Heechul menghampiri Siwan dan Leeteuk  
"nee" Heechul tidak kuasa menolak ajakan Shindong  
"Leeteuk-ssi ini Kim Heechul isteri dari tuan Lee" Shindong berkata hati – hati sekali  
"jadi kamu yang sudah membuat appaku meninggal demi menguras hartanya" Leeteuk tampak sangat sinis pada Heechul  
"miane! Saya masih sangat berduka jangan merusak suasa kami disini! Jika anda tidak suka maka pergilah" Heechul tidak serapuh yang terlihat membuat Siwan juga Leeteuk semakin meradang  
"yeoja sialan" Leeteuk tampak semakin emosi  
"nona Tunggu! Kamu sudah bersikap kurang ajar pada eommaku. Pelacur rendah seperti kamu tidak pantas berkata sekasar itu pada eommaku. Berikan abu itu padaku!" Siwan menghampiri Heechul yang sudah berlalu  
"anda siapa?" tanya Heechul sedikit angkuh  
"saya cucu dari kakek yang telah kamu bunuh" jawab Siwan kesal  
"ohh cucu yang tidak pernah ingat pada kakeknya dan malah sibuk dengan urusan syahwatnya" Heechul semakin membuat Siwan kalap  
"jaga mulutmu pelacur atau aku akan membuat hidupmu sangat menderita" Siwan berbisik ditelinga Heechul  
"ohh saya sangat takut tuan! Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi saya" Heechul tampak dingin menanggapi ancaman Siwan

**tbc**

Chulie nya muncul juga kan?

suka gak sama karakter Chulie disini?

next chapter flash back pernikahan Lee Song Man n uri Chulie

masih harus sabar nunggu abang Siwon balik dari Amrik yah

keep reading


	3. Chapter 3

About Heechul

Heechul adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik, pintar dan penuh ambisi. Appanya adalah seorang marinir dan meninggal saat bertugas. Saat itu Heechul baru berusia 12 tahun. Sementara eommanya adalah seorang perawat yang bekerja di panti jompo elite di kota Seoul. Heechul dibesarkan oleh neneknya yang seorang tabib di Bussan. Heechul bertemu dengan eommanya hanya 2 x dalam sebulan sehingga menyebabkan hubungannya dengan sang eomma tidak terlalu akrab.

Diusianya yang masih remaja dia sudah tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan kesempatan. Saat itu dia baru naik kelas 2 SMP dan mulai mengenal cinta. Karena wajah cantik yang dia miliki, dia menjadi siswi popular di sebuah SMP milik pemerintah di Bussan.

Banyak namja yang menyukainya ada yang tampan, biasa, dan rata – rata. Saat itu ada 2 namja yang gencar mengejar cinta dari seorang Kim Heechul. Sebut saja Hankyung chingu satu angkatan dan Jungmo seorang kakak kelas.

Hankyung namja yang sangat tampan juga popular disekolah itu namun berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Sementara Jungmo wajahnya biasa saja namun dia berasal dari keluarga kaya dan sangat mapan.

Tidak perlu banyak berfikir bagi Heechul untuk memilih namja mana yang akan dia jadikan sebagai pacar. Heechul memilih Jungmo dan menolak Hankyung

Heechul sudah memiliki pemikiran yang jauh. Dia berfikir jika berpacaran dengan Jungmo maka dia akan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan juga kemudahan. Dan memang betul Heechul tidak perlu kepanasan dan kehujanan saat pulang sekolah nanti karena Jungmo yang selalu diantar dan dijemput mobil pribadi.

Heechul juga sering mendapatkan uang saku dari Jungmo dan mendapatkan hadiah – hadiah istimewa darinya. Sejak menjadi kekasih Jungmo, Heechul sudah mendapatkan banyak keuntungan.

Saat Jungmo lulus dan pindah ke Seoul, hubungan Heechul dan Jungmo berakhir karena Heechul merasa tidak bisa menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh. Jungmo hanya mampu mengusap dada karena tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan jika Heechul sudah berkehendak.

Begitu pula saat masuk SMU. Kecantikan Heechul semakin berpendar. Tubuhnya sudah terbentuk sempurna, suara, aura dan pesona layaknya yeoja yang sudah menginjak dewasa.

Heechul selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan popular disekolah. Tentu saja banyak namja yang berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Heechul yang memang sudah putus dari Jungmo mulai membuka diri pada namja yang dia rasa bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Lee Donghae namja yang dia pilih untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Donghae yang adalah kakak kelas Heechul diatas 1 tingkat, anak dari kepala sekolah dimana Heechul sekolah. Eommanya memiliki salon kecantikan terkenal dan memiliki banyak pelanggan.

Donghae menyatakan cintanya pada Heechul dengan cara yang sangat unik dan mengundang emosi. Saat itu Heechul sedang belajar Kimia didalam kelasnya. Nona Park adalah guru kimia dikenal sangat sadis. Salah satu kebiaasaannya adalah mengumumkan nilai – nilai buruk muridnya didepan kelas dan memanggil murid tersebut untuk berdiri didepan menghapap seluruh teman sekelasnya.

Heechul tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran Kimia dan selalu mendapatkan nilai buruk dalam pelajaran itu. Saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, hening karena nona Park memang sedang mengetes muridnya. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari luar kelas memangggil nama Heechul

"Heechul-ssi Donghae imnida! Saranghae! Mulai hari ini kamu resmi menjadi kekasihku" teriak Donghae dari luar kelas membuat heboh semua teman sekelas Heechul.

Nona Park kontan meradang karena merasa tidak dihargai murid – muridnya. Dia lalu memanggil Heechul

"yang mana diantara kalian yang bernama Heechul?" Tanya nona Park sinis

"saya nona!" Heechul berdiri lemas dengan wajah merah karena malu

"kedepan! Dan kerjakan soal nomer 1 dan 2 jika kamu tidak bisa maka panggil kekasihmu itu untuk membantumu mengerjakan soalnya" nona Park tampak sadis

"nee!" Heechul segera berlari kedepan kelas dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengerjakan soal yang memang sangat rumit itu. Heechul ingin sekali menangis saat itu karena dia memang tidak mampu mengerjakan soal yang diberikan nona park

"kamu tidak bisa?" Tanya nona Park dengan tatapan sedikit meledek

"tidak nona" jawab Heechul menunduk

"jika begitu panggil kekasihmu itu dan minta dia untuk mengerjakan soalnya didepan kelas" bentak nona Park pada Heechul

Heechul segera keluar untuk mencari biang kerok bernama Donghae itu. Heechul memang sudah tahu dimana kelas namja kurang ajar itu. Dari jauh Heechul sudah bisa melihat Donghae sedang tertawa bersama chingudeul-nya. Heechul segera menghampiri Donghae

"sunbaenim! Saya perlu bicara" Heechul merona karena malu

Donghae tentu saja senang melihat yeoja yang disukainya datang menghampiri dan bilang kalau dia ingin bicara dengannya

"kamu setuju untuk jadi kekasihku bukan?" Donghae menggoda Heechul

"dengan syarat sunbae ikut aku kekelas sekarang" Heechul ketus sekali saat mengucapkan itu

"baiklah bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan" Donghae menuntun paksa tangan Heechul kembali keruang kelas dimana nona Park sedang menunggunya

Mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas dan segera masuk disambut riuhnya suara temang Heechul yang lainnya

"Donghae-ssi! kekasih kamu yang bernama Kim Heechul tidak mampu mengerjakan soal yang begitu mudah ini. Bisa kamu mengerjakannya untuk Heechul?" nona Park memang killer

"tentu saja! Ini bukan hal yang sulit buatku" Donghae yang memang kidal segera mengerjakan soal dari nona Park tanpa melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Heechul

Hati Heechul mulai tersentuh melihat kepintaran Donghae yang begitu cepat mengerjakan soal yang menurutnya sangatlah sulit. Tidak sampai 4 menit Donghae mampu menyelesaikan soal – soal itu.

"sudah selesai" Donghae menaruh kembali marker dimeja nona Park

"seharusnya kamu banyak belajar dari kekasihmu ini! Bukan Cuma pacaran saja. Kamukan tidak perlu terus – terusan berdiri didepan kelas hanya karena sering mendapatkan nilai yang buruk" ejek nona Park pada Heechul

"pelajaran ini sungguh membosankan nona! Mana mungkin kami rela membuang waktu kami untuk bersenang – senang hanya karena ingin memuaskan anda" balas Donghae membela Heechul

"Donghae-ssi!" nona park tampak sangat tersinggung

"uri appa bisa menjadi kepala sekolah disini bukan karena dia pintar pelajaran ini! Tapi karena appa sangat beruntung" Donghae semakin membuat nona Park meradang

"keluar!" nona Park mengusir Donghae

"dengan senang hati nona!" Donghae membawa Heechul keluar dari pelajaran itu.

Heechul sedikit senang karena telah diselamatkan Donghae dari pelajaran yang sangat dibencinya. Walau sebenarnya Donghaelah yang telah memberinya masalah.

Mereka berdua dihukum karena perlakukan tidak hormat pada guru atas pengaduan nona Park. Kepala sekolah Lee memang orang yang sangat bijak dengan tegas menghukum mereka yang hukumannya adalah mereka harus membersihkan toilet yeoja juga namja saat pulang sekolah nanti.

"miane gara – gara aku kamu harus dihukum seperti ini!" Donghae meminta maaf lebih dulu

"gwencana sepertinya hukuman ini juga akan menyenangkan" Heechul tersenyum pada Donghae

Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan berlangsung lama sekali sampai saat ini. Heechul lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Akademi Sekertaris atas biaya yang diberikan Donghae. Donghae memang sangat mencintai Heechul.

Dia rela menyisihkan uang bulanan dari orang tuanya demi membantu biaya kuliah Heechul. Donghae juga rela kerja paruh waktu di sebuah restaurant cepat saji saat malam hari juga demi Heechul.

Tentu saja ada imbalan yang harus Heechul berikan pada kekasihnya itu. Heechul harus merelakan keperawanannya pada Donghae saat kuliah semester 4.

Moment itu mereka lakukan dirumah Heechul saat Donghae mengunjunginya. Kebetulan nenek sudah tidur nyenyak sekali sehingga tidak mendengar kegaduhan yang keluar dari kamar Heechul.

Bukan hanya sekali itu saja, Donghae dan Heechul kembali melakukannya di kamar Donghae saat orang tuanya sedang pergi dan menginap dikampung halaman appanya Donghae. Dan terjadi lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Heechul lulus meraih gelar diplomanya lebih dulu dari Donghae. Dan beruntung sekali dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di Hotel berbintang sebagai sekertaris direksi berkat rekomendasi salah satu dosennya yang menilai Heechul memiliki kemampuan.

Donghe mulai merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat tinggi karena takut kekasihnya berpaling pada namja yang lain yang jauh lebih mapan. Hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit renggang karena perselisihan juga kesalah pahaman yang sering timbul dari keduanya.

Heechul masih bertahan karena dia memang sudah terlanjur mencintai dan menyayangi Donghae. Heechul berusaha untuk terus menjaga hubungannya dengan Donghae walau pasang surut.

Saat Donghae lulus kuliah hukumnya dengan nilai IPK tertinggi dan langsung diterima bekerja disebuah perusahaan perbankan menjadi legal dan mendapatkan gaji yang sangat tinggi, Donghae berniat untuk menikahi Heechul yeoja yang sudah dipacarinya selama 9 tahun.

Heechul tentu saja sangat bahagia dan langsung menerima lamaran Donghae. Malam itu Donghae mengajak Heechul untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya secara resmi

"appa eomma! Ijinkan saya menikahi Heechul. Yeoja yang sudah menjadi kekasih saya selama 9 tahun ini. Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat baik. Appa dan eomma pasti akan sangat menyukainya" Donghae mengutarakan keinginanya pada orang tuanya

"siapa orang tuamu? Apa pekerjaannya?" Tanya nyonya Lee sinis

"appaku dulu seorang marinir dan sudah meninggal saat bertugas dilepas pantai. Eommaku seorang perawat dipanti jompo di Seoul" jawab Heechul gugup

"mianata Heechul-ssi! kami sudah menjodohkan Donghae dengan kerabat kami sendiri sejak Donghae masih bayi. Dan perjanjian itu tidak mungkin kami langgar" tuan Lee mengejutkan Donghae juga Heechul

"appa! Eomma! Ada apa ini?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang kecewa

"kamu masih ingat Jessica bukan? Dialah calon istri yang paling pantas buat kamu! orang tuanya berkecukupan dan sangat mapan" nyonya Lee menatap Heechul sinis

"arraseo! Kalau begitu saya pamit nyonya" Heechul mulai membaca sesuatu yang akan lebih menyakitkan untuknya

"Heechul-ah!" Donghae menarik tangan Heechul

"lupakan rencanamu menikahiku! Aku tidak akan pernah diterima dengan baik oleh keluargamu dan aku pasti akan sangat menderita" Heechul melepaskan tangan Donghae dan berlari menuju pintu keluar

Donghae berusaha mengejarnya

"Heechul-ah! Apa kamu mau menyerah begitu saja setelah apa yang sudah kita lewati selama itu?" Donghae terus mencoba membujuk Heechul

"berhenti melanjutkannya bukan berarti menyerah tapi aku mencoba memberikan kesempatan pada hal lain yang mungkin lebih baik untuk kita berdua! Dan aku tidak melihat hal yang baik untuk kita berdua itu ada disini! Lupakan aku dan carilah kebaikan untukmu sendiri" Heechul berlalu

"Heechul-ah! Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk kita berdua dan aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu begitu saja" Donghae meninggikan intonasinya

"jadi kamu merasa rugi karena sudah membiayai hidupku? Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Kamu sudah mengambil lebih banyak dariku. Masa depanku! Kehormatanku!" intonasi Heechul lebih tinggi

"lalu kenapa kamu mau meninggalkanku? Kita menikah!" Donghae membujuk Heechul

"apa kamu bisa meyakinkan orang tuamu?" Tanya Heechul tegas

"aku akan meyakinkan mereka" jawab Donghae memeluk Heechul

"buktikan jika kamu mampu membujuk mereka setelah itu baru hubungi aku" Heechul berlalu menghentikan taxi meninggalkan Donghae sendiri dihalaman rumahnya yang megah itu

Donghae bersikukuh pada keinginannya menikahi Heechul yeoja yang sangat dia cintai. Nyonya Lee semakin menentang keinginan puteranya itu karena dia memang sudah sangat mendambakan memiliki menantu kaya dimana orang tuanya adalah sahabatnya dimasa lalu yang sukses dalam bisnisnya.

Nyonya Lee tidak mungkin mengalah pada anaknya. tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae nyonya Lee menghubungi Heechul untuk menemuinya di restaurant sebelah salon miliknya.

Heechul menerima undangan calon mertuanya itu dengan harapan dia memberikan kabar yang baik untuknya

Heechul datang terlambat karena dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di hotel tempat dia bekerja. Nyonya Lee datang bersama seorang yeoja cantik berambut pirang dan panjang.

"akhirnya kamu datang juga Heechul-ssi!" sapa nyonya Lee jutek

"jeosunghamnida nyonya! saya harus membereskan pekerjaan saya dikantor" jawab Heechul masih berdiri karena nyonya Lee belum mempersilahkan dia untuk duduk

"ohh yah begitulah nasib karyawan! harus mematuhi perintah atasan. yah bagaimanapun juga kamu dibayar untuk itu bukan?" nyonya Lee mulai menghina Heechul

"sebenarnya apa yang nyonya inginkan? bisa katakan lebih cepat?" Heechul mulai kehabisan stok kesabarannya

"perkenalkan ini Jessica! calon istri Donghae" nyonya Lee mengenalkan yeoja canti bernama Jessica itu kepada Heechul

"ohh saya paham sekali maksud nyonya mengundang saya kemari. saya tahu apa yang nyonya inginkan. jika memang seperti ini sebaiknya nyonya jaga putra nyonya untuk tidak lagi menemui saya. karena putra nyonyalah yang begitu semangatnya ingin menikahi saya" Heechul menahan air matanya karena telah diperlakukan tidak baik oleh eomma kekasih yang sangat dicintainya

"jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi menantu saya Heechul-ssi. rasanya sudah cukup bagi saya bersabar. jangan pernah berfikir kalau saya tidak mengetahui tentang bagaimana kamu memanfaatkan putra saya. biaya hidup juga biaya kuliah kamu putra saya yang harus menanggungnya bukan? jika sekarang saya meminta dengan hormat pada kamu untuk meninggalkan putra saya, rasanya wajar bukan?" nyonya Lee semakin membuat Heechul geram

"carilah bos tua yang kaya raya untuk meningkatkan status sosialmu! jangan memanfaatkan putra saya. dengan kecantikan yang kamu miliki rasanya akan sangat mudah buat kamu mendapatkan bos tua yang kaya raya" kali ini kesabaran Heechul benar - benar sudah habis

Heechul segera menyiramkan minuman yang sudah dipesan nyonya Lee tepat diatas kepala nyonya Lee

"nona! anda kurang ajar sekali" bernat Jessica mulai bersuara

"sepertinya kepala anda harus disiram nyonya agar mulut nyonya bisa berkata lebih sopan lagi!" Heechul mengeluarkan pulpel dari dalam tasnya lalu menulis sesuatu diatas kertas tissue yang ada dimeja

"ini alamat mantan dosen saya yang mengajarkan tata krama juga manner! sepertinya anda perlu belajar banyak darinya nyonya" Heechul segera berlalu meninggalkan nyonya Lee dan Jessica.

diperjalanan pulang menuju rumah, Heechul menangis karena sejujurnya dia tidak rela melepaskan Donghae kekasihnya yang sudah setia bersamanya selama 9 tahun begitu saja.

Heechul sangat patah hati dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul menemui eommanya untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya.

tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, Heechul datang tiba - tiba ke panti dimana eommanya bekerja.

dia menemui resepsionis untuk menanyakan eommanya. resepsionis bilang kalau suster Han sedang membawa seorang pasien berjalan - jalan ditaman rumah sakit. Heechul segera mencari eommanya ditaman.

Heechul sudah melihat ternyata eommanya sedang berbincang seru dengan kakek tua yang duduk diatas kursi rodanya. Heechul segera menghampiri eommanya

"eomma!" Heechul memanggil eommanya yang sudah dekat

"Chulie-ah!" nyonya Han berlari memeluk Heechul

"aku rindu eomma!" Heechul meneteskan air matanya

"nado" nyonya han memeluk lebih erat

"siapa yeoja cantik ini suster Han?" tanya sang kakek yang merasa diacuhkan oleh nyonya Han

"ini puteri saya tuan! namanya Kim Heechul" jawab nyonya Han bangga mengenalkan puterinya pada kakek yang diketahui bernama Lee Song Man itu

"aigoo! dia benar benar puteri yang sangat cantik" tuan Lee memuji Heechul

"gamsamida kakek" balas Heechul ramah

Heechul cukup tahu diri tidak bisa lama - lama mengganggu eommanya yang sedang bertugas. dia pamit pulang untuk menunggu eomma di asramanya, meninggalkan nyonya Han dan tuan Lee ditaman itu

"berapa umur putrimu?" tiba - tiba tuan Lee bertanya tentang Heechul

"25 tahun tuan" jawab nyonya Han

"aku tahu hidupku tidak akan lama lagi! apa kamu rela menyerahkan putri kamu untuk menemaniku disisa umurku dan aku akan memberikan puteri kamu dunia yang tidak pernah dia temukan" tuan Lee memang seorang dikdator

"tuan! sssayaa" nyonya Han tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dia takut menyinggung perasaannya.

saat didalam asrama, Heechul juga nyonya Hal terlibat pembahasan yang sangat serius. Heechul menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya yang harus kehilangan kekasih yang sudah memacarinya selama 9 tahun hanya karena perbedaan status sosial

nyonya Han jadi teringat akan tawaran yang tuan Lee tawarkan padanya. dia akhirnya menyampaikan tawaran itu pada Heechul sebagai bahan candaan

"tadi ada kejadian lucu dipanti" nyonya Han menahan tawanya

"apa itu?" tanya Heechul penasaran

"tuan Lee, kakek yang tadi kamu temui dia bilang pada eomma apakah eeoma mau menyerahkan kamu untuk menemaninya disisa umurnya dan menikah dengannya selain itu tuan Lee juga mengatakan kalau dia akan memberika kamu dunia" nyonya Han tertawa saat menceritakannya

"siapa tuan Lee itu eomma?" tanya Heechul dengan ekspresi datar

nyonya Han menceritakan tentang bagaimana kayanya seorang kakek bernama Lee Song Man itu pada puterinya

"jinja? apakah kakek itu sekaya itu? Heechul terperangah saat mengetahui kakek itu merupakan ladang uang

"nee! kamu bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang dimilikinya" nyonya Han kembali bepromosi

"jika begitu aku bersedia menikah dengannya eomma!" jawaban Heechul membuat eommanya sesak nafas

"Chullie-ah! kamu gila" protes eomma

"aku tidak gila eomma! aku lebih berfikir realistis. jaman sekarang tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain harta dan kedudukan. aku akan memilikinya jika aku menikah dengan kakek tua yang kaya raya itu eomma" ekpresi Heechul tak bisa terbaca

"Chullie-ah!" eomma semakin ketakutan melihat tingkah puterinya

"aku tetap akan menikah dengan kakek itu eomma. katakan padanya kalau aku bersedia menikah dengannya" ekpresi Heechul dingin

"jangan sia - siakan masa mudamu Chulie-ah" nyonya Han terus mencoba untuk membujuk puterinya

"masa mudaku tidak akan sia - sia eomma! aku baru berumur 25 tahun dan aku akan memiliki banyak didunia ini. itulah kehidupan yang ingin aku jalani eomma! aku akan melayani kakek itu sepenuh hati layaknya seorang istri dalam melayani suaminya" Heechul semakin menakutkan eommanya

"Tuhan! aku memang bersalah karena telah menelantarkan puteriku bersama eommaku. aku tidak pernah mendidiknya sehingga dia menjadi liar seperti ini" lirih nyonya Han dalam hati

Heechul akhirnya menikah dengan kakek Lee Song man di gereja yang berada dipanti jompo itu. disaksikan semua penghuni panti jompo itu juga tuan Shim Shindong.

bulan madu mereka nikmati di hotel di Bussan tempat Heechul bekerja. dan malam pertama mereka berlangsung lancar karena tuan Lee masih sangat mampu untuk "bangun" menggauli istri barunya.

Heechul menjalankan perannya sebagai istri Lee Song Man dengan sangat baik. termasuk melayani suaminya diatas ranjang. tuan Lee merasa sangat terpuaskan atas pelayanan yang diberikan Heechul padanya.

Heechul tampak sangat tulus melakukannya. dia mau menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk suaminya yang mengeluhkan tentang puteri tunggalnya yang sangat acuh seolah tidak peduli padanya. dia juga mengeluhkan cucunya yang seorang penikmat sex sesaat.

Heechul perlahan makin menyayangi suaminya itu. walau tidak pernah ada rasa cinta dalam hatinya. dia begitu tulus dan setia mendampingi suaminya hingga ajal menjemput tuan Lee.

semua pesan dan amanat sudah tuan Lee sampaikan pada Heechul sebelum nafas terakhir lepas dari hidupnya.

**tbc**

Heenim matre abis yah *kelaut ajeee

masih penasaran akan sosok Siwon kan?

so keep reading yah! Siwon akan segera muncul

jangan lupa reviewnya!

gumawao


	4. Chapter 4

**It's time for Siwon**

Selama tinggal di Amerika hidup Siwon berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan Siwan di Seoul. Pabrik keramik milik Jung Woon tidak berkembang bahkan lebih sering merugi karena produksi keramiknya kurang diminati.

Saat kuliah Siwon harus kerja paruh waktu sebagai loper Koran saat pagi buta dan menjadi waiter di restaurant Jepang saat malamnya. Semua dia lakukan untuk menutupi biaya kuliahnya yang cukup mahal.

Kini Siwon sudah lulus mendapatkan gelas Masternya tepat saat pabrik milik appanya bangkrut meninggalkan banyak hutang pada bank, relasi dan karyawannya.

Sungmin terpaksa dengan rela menjual sisa perhiasannya untuk menutupi upah karyawan yang sudah bekerja untuk suaminya. Hampir semua harta disita pihak bank dan tidak menyisakan sedikit untuk mereka.

Jung Woon mulai putus dengan kejadian yang menimpanya dan berimbas pada keluarganya. Dia menyerah lalu mengambil jalan pintas dengan cara menabrakan mobil yang dikendarainya ke sebuah tronton agar asuransi jiwa miliknya cair untuk menghidupi Sungmin juga Siwon.

Sungmin dan Siwon tentu saja histeris mendapati Jung Woon tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Malam sebelum Jung Woon bunuh diri, dia sempat meninggalkan surat untuk Sungmin diatas tempat tidurnya. Isi surat itu adalah;

_Miane chagiya aku pergi lebih dulu karena aku sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidup seperti ini. Aku terlalu malu karena aku gagal dan tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Pulanglah ke Seoul dan antarkan Siwon kembali pada eommanya dia berhak bahagia dan menikmati kemewahan yang dimiliki eommannya._

_Aku menyisakan sesuatu untukmu yaitu asuransi jiwa yang aku miliki. Aku yakin uangnya cukup untuk bekal kamu hidup di Seoul nanti. Lanjutkan hidupmu dan menikahlah dengan orang yang baik juga bisa membahagiakanmu._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga akhir hidupku_.

Sungmin teriak histeris setelah membaca isi surat itu.

Perlu waktu hingga sebulan uang asuransi cair dan bisa diterima Sungmin juga Siwon. $ 100.500 uang yang diterima mereka. Sungmin sedikit lega karena ternyata uangnya sangatlah besar.

Mereka pulang kembali ke appartement dan mulai memikirkan masa depan mereka.

"Siwon-ah! Apa kamu masih sering merindukan eomma dan Siwan?" Tanya Sungmin membuka percakapan

"wae? Kenapa eomma tiba – tiba bertanya?" Siwon menatap Sungmin

"pesan terakhir appa pada eomma adalah mengantarmu kembali pada eommamu dan hidup bahagia bersamanya" Sungmin meneteskan air matanya karena dia memang sangat menyayangi Siwon seperti anak kandungnya sendiri

"bagaimana dengan eomna? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan eomma sendiri disini" Siwon hampiri Sungmin dan menggegam tangannya

"eomma akan kembali ke Seoul dan hidup bersama keluarga eomma disana" Sungmin membelai rambut Siwon

"eomma!" Siwon memeluk Sungmin dan mereka menangis bersama

Back to Heechul and Leeteuk moment

Seminggu setelah kepergian tuan Lee. Shindong mengundang Heechul, Leeteuk juga Siwan untuk berkumpul dikantornya mendengarkan keputusan atas warisan yang diamanatkan tuan Lee padanya.

"saya akan membacakan surat wasiat yang diberikan tuan Lee pada saya sebelum beliau wafat. Tuan Lee mewariskan supermarket Lee Junction juga seluruh cabangnya untuk Kim Heechul istrinya. Sementara perusahaan tambang juga kondominium berikut hotel kepada puteri tunggalnya nonya Leeteuk. Cucunya beliau sama sekali tidak mencantumkan dalam surat ini karena nyonya Leeteuk hidup menjanda dan sudah pasti hak waris nyonya Leeteuk akan diturunkan pada anaknya. Selain itu mendiang tuan Lee juga menuliskan sebuah syarat nyonya Leeteuk harus mau menerima nyonya Kim tinggal bersama dirumah utama" Shindong menunjukan surat itu pada Leeteuk

"ini tidak mungkin" Siwan menggebrak meja kerja Shindong

"Siwan-ssi! besikaplah untuk lebih sopan pada saya" Shindong mengkritik

"appa benar – benar gila" Leeteuk melempar surat itu pada Shindong

"Leeteuk-ssi! ingat hak anda akan batal jika anda tidak menuruti apa yang tuan Lee amanatkan" Shindong mengingatkan

"kenapa dia senang sekali menyiksan saya? saya harus satu atap dengan pelacur ini" Leeteuk menatap Heechul sinis sekali

"menurut nyonya apa saya senang harus tinggal dengan nenek sirih seperti anda? Saya juga pasti jauh lebih menderita dari anda" Heechul membalas penghinaan Leeteuk

"sudahlah hentikan keributan ini. Harta dan kekayaan adalah segalanya buat kalian bukan? Jadi berkorbanlah dan hidup bersama demi harta yang sangat berlimpah yang akan kalian dapatkan" sindir Shindong pada semua tamunya

"Heechul-ssi! kapan anda akan pindah untuk tinggal dirumah utama?" Tanya Shindong

"apakah saya boleh membawa serta nenek saya?" Heechul balik bertanya

"tentu saja" jawab Shindong segera

"besok saya akan berkemas dan lusa saya akan mulai tinggal disana" Heechul menatap Siwan seolah menantang

"kalian semua sudah gila" Siwan keluar dari ruangan Shindong

**In the big hause**

"eomma! Apakah eomma akan tinggal diam menerima begitu saja pelacur murahan itu tinggal bersama kita?" keluh Siwan

"entahlah keputusan kakekmu benar – benar membuat eomma syock sehingga eomma tidak bisa berfikir" Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang

"aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana membuatnya menderita eomma! Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menculiknya dan mencelakainya. Bagaimana menurut eomma?" kepala Siwan memang selalu dipenuhi hal yang negatif

"Siwan-ah! Sudahlah biarkan dia tinggal bersama kita. jika kita memang tidak menyukainya maka hindarilah untuk menyapa dan berbicara dengannya. Jangan lagi mencari masalah eomma sudah lelah" Leeteuk menyerah

"eomma! Serahkan semuanya padaku maka semua akan kembali baik – baik saja" Siwan meninggalkan eommanya didalam kamar

Heechul datang kerumah utama diantar Shindong hanya berdua saja. Neneknya menolak untuk tinggal dirumah itu karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kampung halamannya.

Heechul terpaksa meninggalkan neneknya demi warisan besar yang akan dia dapatkan.

Stella yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan bertugas menyambut kedatangan heechul atas perintah Leeteuk.

"selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Lee nyonya" sambut Stella dengan wajah kurang ramah

"gamsamida" jawab Heechul memandangi megahnya istana yang akan dia tinggali

"jadi kamu sudah datang?" Leeteuk menyambut dingin ditemani Angela dan Siwan

"miane kalau kedatangan saya membuat kebahagiaan anda berkurang" Heechul menarik travel bagnya

"ikuti saya nyonya!" Stella berjalan mendahului Heechul

Heechul mengikuti langkah Stella dan melewati Leeteuk, Siwan juga putrinya begitu saja. Ada banyak sekali ruangan di istana itu. puluhan pintu berwarna putih juga bisa Heechul lihat didalam istana itu.

Stella mengajak Heechul naik kelantai atas dimana kamar Heechul berada.

"ini kamar anda nyonya!" Stella membukakan pintuk kamar Heechul

"gumawao" Heechul segera masuk untuk melihat seperti apa kamar yang disiapkan mereka untuknya

Kamar itu memang sangat mewah dan isinya begitu lengkap. Kamar itu dulunya adalah kamar tuan Lee. Leeteuk sengaja memilihkan kamar itu untuk Heechul karena memang kamar itu yang paling angker yanga ada dirumah itu.

Kamar itu memang sudah lama tidak pernah ditempati sejak kematian nyonya Lee. Heechul tidak merasakan keangkeran kamar mewah itu. dia malah merasa senang karena mendapatkan kamar yang begitu indah.

Heechul membereskan isi travel bagnya dan memasukan semua pakaianya kedalam lemari. Dia merasa lelah dan akhirnya dia tertidur pulas.

"nyonya makan malam sudah siap! Nyonya Lee menunggu anda dibawah!" suara seorang pelayan dari luar kamar membangunkan Heechul

"iyaa sebentar lagi saya keluar" Heechul segera bangun dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk merapihkan diri

Heechul segera turun menuju ruang makan diantar satu pelayannya. Istana itu memang sangat luas dan megah jarak kamar Heechul menuju ruang makan memerlukan waktu 5 menit.

Tampak Leeteuk, Siwan dan Angela sudah duduk menunggu dirinya dimeja makan

"miane membuat kalian menunggu" Heechul masih berdiri karena menunggu Leeteuk mempersilahkannya untuk duduk

"duduklah!" Leeteuk mempersilahkan Heechul duduk

"makan malam dimulai jam 7 malam. Sarapan dimulai jam 8 pagi sementara makan siang kami tidak punya jadwal karena kami semua sibuk diluar rumah. Biasakann diri untuk turun tepat waktu" ujar Leeteuk menerangkan panjang lebar

"nee" jawab Heechul singkat menatap Angela yang sedari tadi terus memandanginya

"oppa! Eonnie ini cantik sekali yah! Oppa pasti menyukainya" celoteh Angela polos

"kya bocah kecil jangan sembarangan bicara!" Siwan mencubit pipi chubbi Angela

"ingat kamu harus fokus mengurusi supermarket yang sudah appa wariskan padamu! Itu adalah tanggung jawabmu" Leeteuk mengingatkan Heechul akan kewajibannya mengelola supermarket yang kini menjadi miliknya

"arraseo" jawab Heechul menganggukan kepalanya

"besok aku akan mengantarmu ke cabang yang ada di pulau Nami. Menurut laporan kepala cabang katanya ada masalah disana" tiba – tiba Siwan berkata

"jinja?" Leeteuk terkejut karena dia tidak mendengar laporan tersebut

"nee eomma" Siwan mengedipkan matanya

"baiklah besok saya akan kesana" Heechul mulai menikmati makan malamnya

"eomma! Boleh malam ini Angel tidur dikamar eonnie" Angela merajuk pada neneknya

"tidak boleh sayang! Kamu harus tidur dikamarmu sendiri"Leeteuk mencegah cucunya untuk tidak dekat dengan Heechul

"jam berapa besok kita harus pergi?" tanya Heechul serius pada Siwan

"pagi – pagi sekali" jawab Siwan tersenyum licik

"mianata nyonya! Besok saya mau minta ijin saya ingin mengambil cuti saya beberapa hari" Stella menginterupsi saat makan malam sudah selesai

"lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan" Leeteuk berlalu meninggalkan meja makan menuntun Angela disusul Siwan juga Heechul

"selamat malam" Heechul pamit pada Stella

"selamat malam nyonya" balas Stella dan tatapannya tidak lepas dari Siwan namja yang sangat dicintainya

Pagi sudah menyapa. Heechul sudah siap untuk pergi ke pulau Nami bersama Siwan. Dia begitu bersemangat karena supermarket megah itu kini menjadi miliknya dan dia akan melakukan yang terbaik demi kelangsungan supermarket itu.

"kamu sudah siap?" tanya Siwan pada Heechul saat turun

'yah saya sudah siap" jawab Heechul singkat

"kita pergi bawa mobil masing – masing. Aku tidak ingin lama – lama dekat dengan kamu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli pada supermarket milik kakekku dan bukan karena kamu" Siwan berkata sinis pada Heechul

"jangan pernah berfikir saya tidak mengetahuinya Siwan-ssi" Heechul mencari kunci mobil didalam tas LV-nya

Mereka berdua pergi menuju pulau Nami untuk meninjau supermarket yang diduga bermasalah.

Butuh waktu lama yang harus mereka tempuh untuk sampai di pulau Nami. Dalam perjalanan mereka dihadang hujan badai yang melanda sebagian langit Korea.

Tinggal beberapa KM mereka bisa sampai dipulau nami namun banjir besar menutup jalan menuju kepulau itu. Siwan yang memang sudah punya niat buruk terhadap Heechul memanfaatkan keadaan.

Mobilnya dia putar arah seolah mencari jalan pintas agar sampai dipulau Nami.

"ikuti mobilku! Aku tahu jalan alternatif menuju kepulau itu" Siwan membuka kaca mobilnya untuk berbicara dengan Heechul

Tidak perlu bicara, Heechul mengikuti kemana mobil Siwan berlalu. Ternyata Siwan mengajaknya menuju bukit dimana ada beberapa rumah sewa disana

"turunlah! Kita istirahat sebentar" ajak Siwan pada Heechul

"tidak perlu" Heechul memilih untuk tinggal didalam mobil

"baiklah! Tunggulah disini aku harus minum dan makan terlebih dahulu" Siwan melangkah masuk menuju rumah makan yang dikunjungi banyak pengunjung yang hendak berteduh dan beristirahat

Heechul masih bertahan untuk tetap tinggal namun perutnya tidak bisa berkompromi dengannya. Terpaksa dia turun dari mobilnya masuk kedalam rumah makan tersebut.

Heechul segera masuk mencari dimana Siwan berada. Heechul medapati Siwan sedang berbincang akrab dan cenderung mesra dengan seorang yeoja sexy

"dasar penjahat!" umpat Heechul dalam hati

Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Siwan yang sedang asyik bersama yeoja tadi. dia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam mobil.

Saat dipintu keluar Heechul berpapasan dengan seorang yeoja dengan baju model houdy menutupi kepalanya namun wajahnya samar – samar karena Heechul tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

Heechul berjalan menuju mobilnya lalu terdengar suara Siwan memanggil

"kyaa Heechul-ssi! Aku ada urusan sebentar kamu tunggulah sampai urusanku selesai" Siwan menggandeng mesra yeoja yang tadi berbincang dengannya lalu masuk kedalam kamar sewa disekitar itu

"namja itu memang benar – benar parah dan tidak tertolong lagi" Heechul bergidik melihat kelakuan Siwan

Heechul yang memang tidak tahu jalan menuju pintas menuju pulau Nami dengan sangat terpaksa harus bersabar menunggu urusan syahwat Siwan selesai.

Matanya terasa kantuk yang amat berat dan lelah lalu dia tertidur pulas sekali. Entah berapa lama Heechul tertidur. Begitu dia bangun ternyata langit sudah gelap.

Heechul segera bangun dan mengumpulkan semua energinya. Tempat itu sudah mulai sepi dimana beberapa mobil terparkir dengan rapi disana. Heechul melihat hanya tinggal 3 mobil saja yang masih terparkir disana dan dari ke-3 diantaranya bukanlah milik Siwan.

Heechul panik dan berusaha untuk mencari dimana mobil Siwan berada. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah makan itu untuk menanyakan tentang Siwan

"permisi ahjussi! Apa anda melihat mobil..." tanya Heechul pada pemilik rumah makan itu

"disini hanya tinggal kami! Tidak ada lagi yang lain" jawab orang tersebut

"gumawao" Heechul kembali keluar lalu mengumpat "dasar brengsek"

tbc

next chapter moment Sichul is begin

kemana tuh kira - kira Siwan ama yeoja sexy itu?

keep reading yah!

gumawao


	5. Chapter 5

Heechul panik dan bingung harus berbuat apa untuk bisa sampai ke pulau Nami. Karena dia memang sangat asing dengan jalanan yang ditunjukan Siwan padanya.

Heechul mencoba untuk mengingat kembali dan menelusuri jalanan sempit yang mulai sepi. Heechul mulai merasa takut karena jalan itu begitu gelap dan sepi jauh dari hingar bingar kota. Heechul menangis sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya

"aku akan membunuhmu brengsek! Hati – hatilah jika aku bisa menemukanmu maka itulah hari akhirmu" Heechul menumpahkan kekesalannya

Heechul terus mengemudikannya menelusuri jalan lurus dan panjang. Selama perjalanan, Heechul hanya berpapasan dengan 2 mobil saja dan tidak ada mobil lain dibelakangnya.

Jauh didepan sekitar 100 meter dari pandangan Heechul, dia melihat ada tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Heechul memutuskan untuk mampir sekaligus mengisi bahan bakar untuk mobilnya

"selamat malam ahjussi! Tolong isi penuh" Heechul menyapa namja yang sedang menghitung uang ditangan

"tentu saja nona" namja itu menghampiri mobil Heechul lalu mengisi mobil Heechul dengan bensin

"saya mau tanya ahjussi! Saya hendak pergi ke pulau Nami! Tapi sepertinya saya tersesat dan tidak tahu arah! Apa ahjussi bisa menunjukan kepada saya jalan yang tepat untuk sampai dipulau Nami?" tanya Heechul pada namja itu

"pulau Nami sangat jauh dari sini! Anda harus keluar dari jalan lurus yang panjang ini! diakhir jalan ini anda akan menemukan jalan raya disitu anda bisa bertanya lagi arah menuju pulau Nami. Tapi masalahnya jalan lurus ini sangat berbahaya pada malam hari. Terutama untuk yeoja seperti anda" namja itu menjelaskan

"maksud anda?" Heechul menunjukan wajah panik

"sudah terjadi beberapa kasus perampokan disertai pembunuhan disekitar jalan lurus ini! Dimana tepatnya saya kurang tahu karena korban ditemukan dibeberapa lokasi. Anda sangat beruntung bisa sampai disini dengan selamat! Saya sarankan anda lanjutkan perjalanan esok hari saat langit sudah terang dan lalu lalang kendaraan lebih banyak" saran namja itu pada Heechul

"lalu dimana saya bisa menginap ahjussi?" tanya Heechul ketakutan

"anda bisa bermalam ditempat saya! Anda tidak perlu takut karena saya tinggal bersama istri saya" namja itu menunjukan rumah sederhananya tepat dibelakang pengisian bahan bakar itu

"jinja? Gamsamida saya akan membayar kebaikan anda ahjussi" Heechul mulai memainkan perannya sebagai orang kaya.

"sepertinya inilah yang memang sudah direncanakan bocah brengsek itu padaku. Seharusnya aku curiga dari awal kenapa tiba – tiba dia mau membantuku ternyata dia memang berniat jahat padaku meninggalkan aku ditempat ini" Heechul menggerutu dalam hati

Heechul bermalam dirumah namja itu dijamu dengan sangat baik oleh ahjuma karena Heechul memberi mereka uang yang banyak pada pasangan suami istri itu. Esok pagi Heechul kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pulau Nami.

At Incheon air port

Siwon dan Sungmin tiba di bandara Incheon setelah melakukan penerbangan selama 13 jam dari Amerika. Mereka tiba malam hari sekitar jam 8 malam.

"ini alamat eommamu Siwon-ah! Temui dia eomma yakin dia pasti bahagia" Sungmin memberikan Siwon alamat Leeteuk yang dari dulu memang tidak berubah

"lalu eomma mau kemana?" Siwon menatap Sungmin haru

"eomma akan menemui keluarga besar eomma di Kangnam, setelah eomma mendapatkan tempat tinggal eomma akan memberikan alamatnya! Sekarang kamu temui eomma kandung dan saudara kembarmu! Temui eomma kapanpun kamu mau" Sungmin memeluk putera tirinya erat sekali

"eomma Ada yang harus eomma tahu! Aku sangat menyayangi eomma melebihi rasa sayangku pada appa! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai eomma tiriku" Siwon mengecup kening Sungmin

"baiklah kita berpisah disini Siwon-ah! Kamu bisa menghubungi eomma kapanpun kamu mau. Arra?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dari Siwon"nee, arraseo" jawab Siwon meneruskan langkahnya bersama Sungmin mencari taxy

Sungmin lebih dulu mendapatkan taxi dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang terus memandangi taxi itu pergi. Satu taxi datang menghampiri Siwon. Tanpa buang waktu Siwon segera naik kedalam taxi itu

"antarkan saya ke alamat ini ahjussi" Siwon memberikan alamat pada supir taxi itu

"nee! Arraseo" supir taxi mulai melajukan taxinya dengan kecepatan penuh

Siwon masih ragu untuk menemui eomma kandung yang sudah belasan tahun ditinggalkannya. Dalam hati dia bertanya - tanya apakah eomma akan menerimanya dengan baik? Seperti apa dongsaeng kembarannya sekarang? Dan masih banyak lagi.

Istana megah milik keluarga Lee sudah didepan mata. Ada 2 orang sekuriti yang menjaga istana itu memeriksa taxi yang ditumpangi Siwon

Supir taxi membuka lebar kacanya lalu keamanan itu melihat – lihat kedalam taxi dan menatap Siwon

"oh tuan muda! Silahkan masuk" salah satu sekuriti pasti menduga Siwon adalah Siwan kembarannya yang memang sangat mirip

"rumah anda megah sekali tuan!" supir taxi itu tampak sangat mengagumi kemegahan istana keluarga Lee

"rumah ini milik kakekku bukan milikku ahjussi" Siwon merendah

Pintu masuk menuju istana sudah didepan mata. Supir taxi membantu mengeluarkan semua barang milik Siwon dari bagasi. Siwon memandangi istana megah yang sudah lama tidak lihat dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"appa aku sudah berada didepan rumah! Istirahatlah dengan tenang" air mata Siwon menetes membasahi pipinya

"barang anda sudah dikeluarkan semua tuan! Ada yang lainnya yang bisa saya bantu?" tany supir taxi menunggu Siwon membayar ongkosnya

"ohh tidak perlu ahjussi gumawao! Ini ongkosnya" Siwon membayar ongkor taxi dengan melebihi jumlahnya

"gamsamida tuan" supir taxi itu berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih memandangi pintu besar itu.

Siwon melangkah berat dan sedikit ragu banyak hal yang dia takutkan. Perlahan tangannya memegang pintu lalu membukanya. Dua orang pelayan segera menyambutnya

"selamat malah tuan muda! Nyonya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda" sambut pelayan itu membuat Siwon bingung

Semua pelayan yang berkerja dirumah itu generasi baru dan tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau tuan muda dirumah itu dulunya ada 2 orang dengan wajah yang sangat mirip

"sepertinya anda sangat lelah tuan!" satu pelayan membantu membawakan tas milik Siwon

"dimana eomma?" tanya Siwon memandangi seluruh ruangan

"nyonya ada didalam kamarnya tuan!" jawab satu pelayan yang lainnya

"yang mana kamar eomma?" tanya Siwon polos membuat kedua pelayan itu saling menatap

"diatas disebelah kamar anda tuan" jawab pelayan dengan ekspresi heran

"bisa antarkan saya?" Siwon tampak kikuk

"nee" jawab pelayan melangkah lebih dulu dari Siwon

Siwon mengikuti langkah kedua pelayan itu menuju lantai atas menaiki anak tangga satu per satu dan mereka sampai dilantai atas.

"ini kamar nyonya tuan! Tas anda mau disimpan dimana?" pelayan satu bertanya

"simpan disitu saja dulu" jawab Siwon melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Leeteuk

"kami pamit tuan" kedua pelayan itu meninggalkan Siwon didepan kamar Leeteuk

Siwon mulai mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna putih itu

"masuklah!" terdengar suara Leeteuk dari dalam kamar

Siwon lalu membuka pintu kamar itu pelan segera masuk kedalam kamar. Tampak Leeteuk sedang duduk didepan meja riasnya yang mewah sedang membersihkan wajahnya yang masih tampak canti diusia yang sudah tidak muda lagi

"kamu sudah pulang? Kenapa kamu memotong rambutmu?" Leeteuk berdiri menghampiri Siwon

"apa yeoja itu pulang dengan kamu?" tanya Leeteuk memeluk anaknya

"eomma! Aku sangat merindukanmu" Siwon meneteskan air matanya

"Siwan-ah! Kamu baru pergi kemarin pagi dengan yeoja itu! apa kamu memang sangat merindukan eomma?" Leeteuk curiga dengan sikap hangat yang ditunjukan Siwon padanya

Siwan sangat dingin dan cenderung tidak peka terhadap sekitar. Didunia ini tidak ada orang yang dia cintai selain dirinya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang sangat hangat, sopan, juga bersahaja.

"eomma! Aku pulang! Aku Siwon eomma" air mata Siwon terus menetes

Leeteuk terkejut lalu memandangi wajah putera sulungnya dengan haru dan mata berkaca – kaca

"Siwon-ah! Apakah kamu benar - benar Siwon?" Leeteuk menatap Siwon seolah tidak percaya

"nee eomma ini aku Siwon puteramu" Siwon segera memeluk Leeteuk erat sekali

"eomma sangat merindukanmu Siwon-ah" Leeteuk menangis semakin haru

"nado eomma" Siwon tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya dari Leeteuk

Mereka larut dalam suasana haru dan saling melepas rindu yang sudah sangat lama mereka pendam. Leeteuk menuntun Siwon untuk berbaring dipangkuannya. Tangannya membelai rambut Siwon yang hitam

"apa kamu hidup dengan baik Siwon-ah?" Leeteuk membuka percakapan

"baik sekali eomma! Appa bekerja dengan sangat giat untuk menghidupi aku juga istrinya" jawab Siwon menatap Leeteuk

"eomma mohon jangan pernah menyebut yeoja itu! eomma masih sakit" keluh Leeteuk

"nee eomma" jawab Siwon ingin menjaga perasaan eomma kandungnya

"apa yang terjadi dengan appamu? Dimana dia sekarang?" Leeteuk menanyakan mantan suaminya

"appa sudah berada disurga eomma! Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan" jawab Siwon dengan ekspresi sedih teringat sosok appanya

"mwo? Ya Tuhan Jung Woon" Leeteuk tampak syock mendengar kematian mantan suami yang sudah mengkhianatinya

Leeteuk masih sangat mencintai Jung Woon hingga saat ini. Itulah sebabnya dia memilih untuk bertahan dengan tidak mencari suami baru untuk mendampinginya.

"lupakan semua dukamu anakku! Hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama eommamu" Leeteuk meneteskan air matanya

"nee eomma" Siwon memejamkan matanya lalu air bening itu kembali menetes dipelupuk matanya

Siwon dan Leeteuk tidur bersama dikamar itu. setelah terlibat pembicaraan yang sangat mengharukan.

Pagi datang mengganti malam yang penuh haru. Leeteuk bangun lebih awal untuk membuatkan sarapan istimewa untuk putera sulungnya yang sudah lama hilang.

Didapur saat dia sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Siwon tiba – tiba Stella datang

"kamu! Bukankah kamu sedang cuti?" tanya Leeteuk pada Stella yang tampak kusut

"sudah cukup cuti saya nyonya! Saya rindu nona Angela" jawab Stella gugup

"pelankan suaramu! Ingat perjanjian kita" Leeteuk mengingatkan Stella

"arraseo" Stella menundukan wajahnya

Leeteuk berlalu meninggalkan Stella yang masih berdiri didapur. Dan tiba – tiba Siwon datang menghampirinya

"eomma! Selamat pagi!" sapa Siwon pada Leeteuk dimana Stella berdiri dibelakangnya

"selamat pagi sayang!" eomma memberikan piring berisi loti isi pada Siwon

"tuan muda!" Stella berseru diluar kontrol

"nee" Siwon tampak bingung dengan Stella

"kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Apa kamu tidak sehat?" tanya Leeteuk heran dengan sikap Stella

"aani!" Stella gugup sekali dan pandangannya tidak berpaling dari Siwon

"Stella! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" bentak Leeteuk yang mulai risih dengan Stella

"permisi nyonya" Stella segera berlalu menuju ruang pelayan dibelakang dapur

"kenapa cara dia menatapku begitu aneh eomma?" tanya Siwon bingung

"lupakan dia!" Leeteuk menuntuk Siwon duduk dimeja makan

"eomma!" Angela turun dan sudah lengkap berseragam sekolah ditemani susternya

"oppa! Kamu tampan sekali dengan rambut hitammu?" puji Stella yang pasti menganggap Siwon adalah Siwan appa biologisnya

"gumawao agassi" jawab Siwon tersenyum hangat pada Angela

"sepertinya banyak yang harus eomma ceritakan padaku" Siwon menatap Leeteuk

"tentu saja Siwon-ah ada banyak sekali yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu" Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang

Angela pergi sekolah diantar supir pribadi setelah menghabiskan sarapan serealnya. Leeteuk sengaja tidak pergi memantau bisnisnya karena banyak yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Siwon

Leeteuk mengajak Siwon untuk berbincang diruang kerjanya.

"kita mulai dari Angela dulu!" Leeteuk mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya

"dia keponakanmu! Anak itu adalah anak Siwan diluar nikah. Eomma merawatnya karena Siwan tidak mungkin mengorbankan masa depannya untuk menikahi yeoja yang mengandung anaknya" Leeteuk tampaknya tidak suka basa basi

"mwo? Siwan mempunyai anak diluar nikah ketika dia masih berumur berapa eomma? Sekarang kami baru akan menginjak 25 dan anak itu pasti sudah menginjak 10 atau 11 tahun?" Siwon terkejut saat mendengar cerita Leeteuk

"saat dia masih berumur 14 tahun!" jawab Leeteuk tanpa ekspresi

"lalu dimana eomma dari anak itu?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"mola! Eomma tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak anak itu dia antar kemari. Dan ingat status Angela hanya kamu dan eomma yang tahu. Siwan bahkan tidak mengetahuinya" Leeteuk membohongi Siwon

"wae?" Siwon terus bertanya

"eomma ada alasan khusus dan tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Ada yang lebih mengejutkan yang akan eomma ceritakan" Leeteuk memainkan jam pasirnya

"apa itu?" Siwon semakin penasaran

"mendiang kakekmu menikahi seorang gadis muda yang usianya diatas kamu satu tahun. Dan yang lebih gila lagi kakekmu mewariskan Lee Junctions beserta semua cabangnya untuk yeoja pembawa sial itu. juga mewasiatkan yeoja itu harus tinggal satu rumah dengan kita disini" Leeteuk menaruh kembali jam pasir yang tadi dimainkannya

"jinja! Kenapa yang terjadi dirumah ini justru lebih mengejutkan dari yang sudah aku alami di Amerika" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya

"lalu kemana dia?" Siwon mulai penasaran akan sosok yeoja yang sedang dibicarakan Leeteuk

"dia pergi bersama Siwan ke pulau Nami untuk membereskan masalah Lee Juctions disana" jawab Leeteuk

"apa eomma lelah menghadapi semua ini?" tanya Siwon mengkhawatirkan Leeteuk

"sangat lelah Siwon-ah! Selamat eomma dari semua kekacauan ini Siwon-ah!" Leeteuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membahagiakanmu eomma!" Siwon memeluk Leeteuk untuk memberinya kekuatan

Siwon dan Leeteuk keluar ruang kerja untuk beristirahat dikamar masing – masing. Saat mereka hendak berjalan menuju tangga terdengar suara pintu dibuka seseorang.

"anda sudah pulang nyonya?" tanya seorang pelayan menyambut Heechul yang baru saja kembali dari pulai Nami sendirian

"tentu saja saya kembali dengan selamat" jawab Heechul menenteng tas LV-nya berjalan dengan sangat cepat menghampiri Siwon

"plak!" Heechul tiba – tiba menampar Siwon dengan sangat keras membuat Siwon terkejut

"apa yang kamu lakukan nona?" Siwon memegang pipinya menahas sakit

"bajingan kamu! Aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu disana saat aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya! Jadi itu rencanamu? Ingin menyingkirkan aku dengan cara mencelakaiku? Tapi kamu kalah aku kembali dengan selamat" Heechul mendorong Siwon lalu berjalan menyusuri anak tangga

"apa maksud ucapanmu Heechul-ssi?" bentak Leeteuk menarik kasar tangan Heechul

"dia bilang ada masalah besar dipulai Nami bukan? Aku sudah mendatanginya dan disana baik - baik saja! Ternyata dia memang sudah merancang rencana yang kotor untuk mencelakaiku" Heechul menatap Siwon sinis sekali

"apa maksud mu mencelakaimu?" Leeteuk masih bingung

"dia sengaja meninggalkan aku sendirian dijalan sepi dimana disana sering terjadi perampokan disertai pembunuhan" Heechul memalingkan badannya melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Siwon dan Leeteuk yang masih kebingungan

"siapa dia eomma?" tanya Siwon dengan ekspresi bingung

"dialah yeoja yang tadi kita bicarakan! Dialah yeoja yang masuk dalam kehidupan kakekmu demi menguras hartanya" jawaban Leeteuk berhasil membuat Siwon lemas

"berpura – puralah kalau kamu adalah Siwan sampai Siwan kembali" Leeteuk sepertinya sudah mengatur strategi

"Wae eomma?" tanya Siwon heran

"dirumah ini tidak ada yang tahu kalau eomma memiliki putera kembar. Semua pelayan yang bekerja sekarang adalah orang – orang baru jadi mereka tidak tahu tentang kamu. Berpura – puralah sampai Siwan kembali, setelah itu biar eomma pikirkan nanti" jawab Leeteuk tanpa memberikan alasan

tbc

sabar yah buat moment Sichul yang sweetnya

yang penting kan Siwon sudah muncul dan udah liat Heechul

keep reading yah!

jgn lupa review

gumawao


	6. Chapter 6

"kenapa aku harus melakukan itu eomma? Apa salahnya jika eomma mengakui kalau eomma punya anak kembar?" protes Siwon

"karena eomma merasa ada yang tidak beres disini! Jika yeoja itu sudah pulang lalu dimana dongsaengmu? Jika dia memang sedang bersenang – senang dia tidak mungkin pergi selama ini" Leeteuk sepertinya berfikir terlalu jauh

"baiklah akan aku lakukan sampai Siwan pulang" Siwon meninggalkan Leeteuk menaiki tangga untuk naik keatas

"kenapa aku tidak merasa nyaman berada dirumah ini bersama eommaku sendiri? Aku merasa sangat asing dirumah ini walau dulu aku lahir dan tumbuh dirumah ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang baru dan sangat aneh buatku. Yeoja itu kenapa menamparku begitu keras? Walau dia mengira aku adalah Siwan. Tapi kenapa dia emosi hingga sebesar itu pada Siwan? Apa yang sudah terjadi antara yeoja itu dengan Siwan" siwon memikirkan banyak hal dalam benaknya saat dia berada didalam kamar Siwan.

Makan malam tiba sudah menjadi peraturan di istana itu saat makan malam tiba semua anggota keluarga harus makan bersama dalam satu meja.

Leeteuk, Siwon juga Angela sudah berada diruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam. Sementara Heechul masih berada didalam kamar dan tidak ada tanda – tanda untuk turun bergabung bersama mereka. Hidangan sudah siap diatas meja. 2 orang pelayan termasuk Stella berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"eomma! Eonnie Heechul mana? Dia sudah pulangkan?" tanya Angela polos

"dia sudah pulang sayang tapi sepertinya dia tidak ikut makan" jawab Leeteuk mulai mengambil makanan untuk dirinya sendiri

"aku tidak mau makan kalau eonnie Heechul tidak makan bersama!" ancam Angela yang memang sudah menyukai Heechul sejak kedatangannya membuat Stella eomma kandungnya geram

"Angela! Ada eomma dan oppa disini kamu makan saja!" Leeteuk tampak sedikit kesal pada kemanjaan Angela

"Shiro!" Angela turun dari kursinya berlari meninggalkan ruang makan

Belum sampai tangga Angela berpapasan dengan Heechul yang ternyata terlambat turun

"eonnie! Kenapa terlambat? Aku rindu eonnie" keluh Angela manja berlari memeluk Heechul

"miane agassi tadi eonnie ketiduran" Heechul mencium pipi Angela

"kajja! Kita makan" Heechul mengajak Angela menuju ruang makan

Leeteuk menyambut dingin kedatangan Heechul keruang makan. Stella tidak kalah sinisnya memasang wajah marah pada Heechul karena cemburu Angela dengan mudahnya bisa dekat dengan Heechul.

"saya sudah bilang waktu makan malam dimulai jam 7 malam dan tidak boleh datang terlambat" Leeteuk mengkritik Heechul

"mianata! Karena terlalu lelah saya ketiduran" Heechul duduk diseberang Siwon sementara Angela pindah duduk disamping Heechul

"agassi! Kenapa anda duduk disini?" Stella tiba – tiba menghampiri Angela diluar kendali

"kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh aku duduk dekat eonnie? Aku bosan duduk dekat oppa! Dia tidak pernah mengambilkan makanan untukku" protes Angela pada sikap Siwan yang memang tidak mempedulikannya

"saya bisa mengambilkan makanan untuk anda agassi!" Stella berusaha mengendalikan diri saat berdekatan dengan puterinya yang tumbuh semakin cantik

"shiro! Aku tidak mau kalau kamu yang mengambilkan makanan untukku! Aku mau eomma atau eonnie saja yang mengambilkannya" bentak Angela pada Stella

Kontan wajah Stella memerah dan air matanya berkaca – kaca menahan tangis karena sakit hati.

"permisi" Stella berlalu menyeka air matanya yang terlanjur menetes

"Angela kamu tidak boleh kasar seperti itu pada Stella! Dia sudah merawatmu sejak kamu bayi" Leeteuk menasihati cucunya

"aku tidak suka Stella eomma! Dia selalu banyak mengatur dan sok perhatian gitu! Aku gak nyaman kalau dekat dia" Angela beralasan

"jika dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu berarti dia sangat menyayangi kamu" Siwon akhirnya bersuara

"oppa! Kenapa oppa tiba – tiba tertarik dan peduli sama Stella? Biasanya oppa cuek" Angela memang bocah menyebalkan

"hmmm sudah ayo makan" Leeteuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

Selama makan malam berlangsung, Heechul banyak diam dan lebih fokus menikmati makan malamnya. Sementara Siwon berusaha untuk mencuri – curi memandang Heechul.

"bagaimana keadaan Nami?" Leeteuk tampaknya penasaran karena dia cemas Siwan belum juga datang

"baik – baik saja! Dia pembohong yang sangat payah" Heechul menatap Siwon sinis

"mianata!" Siwon meminta maaf hal yang bahkan tidak mungkin dilakukan Siwan

"mwo?" Heechul tidak yakin akan maaf yang diminta Siwon padanya

"mianata karena saya sudah membohongi anda" Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sangat sopan membuat Heechul semakin heran

"Siwan-ah" Leeteuk memberikan isyarat pada Siwon yang bersikap terlalu jauh dari Siwan

Siwon menangkap isyarat yang diberikan eommanya. Dia segera menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

Makan malam sudah selesai saatnya kembali kekamar masing – masing. Heechul segera berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruang makan lebih dulu dari Siwon, Leeteuk juga Angela

"eonnie naik duluan yah! Permisi" Heechul pamit

"eonnie aku ikut" Angela berlari mengikuti Heechul dimana Leeteuk tidak bisa melarangnya lagi

"eomma! Boleh kita bicara sebentar diruang kerja eomma?" pinta Siwon pada Leeteuk

"tentu saja!" Leeteuk berdiri lebih dulu disusul Siwon berlalu menuju ruang kerjanya

Mereka sudah berada diruang kerja milik Leeteuk. Siwon dan Leeteuk duduk diatas sofa

"eomma sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Siwan dan yeoja itu? kenapa yeoja itu sangat membenci Siwan?" Siwon membuka percakapan

"yeoja itu bukan yeoja baik – baik. Dia membenci semua orang termasuk eommamu ini. Jika dia memang yeoja yang baik kenapa dia mau menikah dengan kakekmu yang sudah tua? Dia pasti memiliki motif khusus yaitu mengincar harta kakekmu yang sangat berlimpah itu. jika dia membenci Siwan itu karena Siwanlah yang sangat menentang kehadiran yeoja itu dirumah ini"

"aneh! Kenapa Angela justru sangat menyukai dia?" Siwon tampak tidak percaya dengan jawaban eommanya

"tau apa anak kecil seumur Angela dalam menilai orang? Kamu nilai saja sendiri betapa liarnya yeoja itu" Leeteuk menaikan intonasi suaranya

"eomma jangan menyepelekan kepolosan yang dimiliki seorang anak kecil! Justru dengan kepolosan yang dimilikinya dia bisa begitu terbuka pada orang yang dia anggap baik sebaliknya dia akan menutup diri pada orang yang dia anggap tidak baik" Siwon memang memahami banyak orang hal

"terserah! Eomma sudah cape dan ingin sekali beristirahat. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus eomma pikirkan yaitu dimana Siwan berada sekarang?" Leeteuk berdiri melangkah menuju pintu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih duduk di sofa

Siwon menyerah untuk menginterogasi Leeteuk menggali informasi. Dia akan mencari dengan caranya sendiri yaitu mulai mempelajari Heechul dengan cara menjalin komunikasi yang intens dengannya.

Siwon menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Saat mencapai anak tangga paling atas, suara pintu kamar Heechul terbuka lalu Heechul keluar menggendong Angela yang sudah tertidur

"biar saya yang menggendongnya!" Siwon segera menghampiri Heechul dan membawa Angela dari gendongannya

"apa sikap sok pedulimu ini karena ingin menebus kesalahanmu terhadapku? Jangan berfikir aku akan melupakannya namja brengsek!" Heechul memalingkan mukanya kembali masuk kedalam kamar

"changkeman! Sudah dua kali aku mendengar kamu memanggil brengsek padaku! Aku punya nama panggil aku Siwon" protes Siwon sedikit emosi

"ahh jadi namamu sekarang Siwon? Perlu kamu tahu aku tidak peduli apapun namamu itu Siwan, Siwon atau apapun itu aku tidak tertarik! Aku jijik dengan sikapmu yang pengecut itu" Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu membanting pintu kamarnya

"jinja! Mungkin kesalahan yang sudah Siwan lakukan padanya sangatlah fatal sehingga dia begitu membenci Siwan" bisik Siwon dalam hati

Siwon segera membawa Angela masuk kedalam kamar Angela dan memberingkannya di kasur. Siwon segera berlalu keluar dari kamar itu untuk beristirahat dikamar milik Siwan.

Siwon membaringkan badannya diatas kasur empuk, menghela nafas panjang dan dalam lalu mengeluarkannya cepat menunjukan dia sedang gelisah.

"Siwan kamu tumbuh menjadi namja seperti apa saeng-ah? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak beres denganmu? Dimana kamu sekarang? Pulanglah!" Siwon berbicara sendiri

Mata Siwon semakin berat perlahan Siwon pun tertidur dengan membawa banyak pertanyaan tentang Siwan dalam benaknya. Membuat Siwon bermimpi tentang Siwan.

Dalam mimpi itu Siwan datang menemui Siwon hanya mengatakan sesuatu

"aku sudah mati hyung! Ada orang yang sudah tega membunuhku dan aku yakin pembunuh itu seorang yeoja. carilah yeoja yang sudah membunuhku hyung! Balaskan dendamku padanya"

Siwon terjaga dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi itu seperti nyata dan Siwon yakin sekali Siwan barusan datang dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Siwan-ah! Kamu dimana sekarang" Siwon gelisah tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

Siwon memutuskan untuk keluar kamar mencari angin dikolam renang dilantai bawah.

Siwon menuju dapur membuat minuman hangat yang bisa menemaninya saat duduk diatas kursi malas dikolam renang. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara langkah menghampirinya

"tuan muda!" Stella memiliki maksud yang sama yaitu mengambil minum

"ohh kamu" Siwon melangkah melewati Stella meninggalkan dapur

"tuan muda! Apa tuan muda akan terus memperlakukan aku seperti ini?" Stella tiba – tiba bersikap agresif memeluk Siwon dari belakang

"apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu memeluk saya seperti ini?" Siwon terkejut dengan sikap agresifnya Stella berusaha melepaskan pelukan Stella dari dadanya

"aku sudah lama menunggumu tuan muda! Aku sangat mencintaimu" Stella terus berusaha agar pelukannya tidak lepas dari Siwon

"lepaskan saya ahjuma! Apa kita pernah berhubungan? Kenapa kamu begitu kurang ajarnya kepada saya?" Siwon hendak menggali informasi dari Stella

"aku bahkan sudah melahirkan anakmu! Kamu tidak pernah tahu betapa aku sangat menderita menahan perasaanku untuk dapat memeluk anakku sendiri. Dan sekarang anak kita malah lebih menyukai yeoja pembawa sial itu" Stella mulai hilang kendali

"apa maksudmu ahjuma?" Siwon syock mendengar pengakuan Stella yang mengejutkan

"Angela adalah anak kita tuan muda! Nyonya Leeteuk sengaja merahasiahkannya dari anda" Stella telah membuat jantung Siwon berhenti berdetak

tbc

well makin penasaran gak sama chapter selanjutnya?

kapan yah Heechul nyadar kalau Siwon itu namja yang berbeda dengan Siwan?

keep reading yah! jgn lupa review


	7. Chapter 7

"apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan ahjuma? Angela bukan anakmu!" Siwon menghempaskan tangan Stella dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Stella

"tuan muda!" Stella berteriak

Beban pikiran Siwon semakin bertambah banyak, Stella berhasil membuat Siwon syock dia tidak menyangka sama sekali saudara kembarnya ternyata punya _affair_ dengan seorang pelayan dirumahnya sendiri. Dan kenapa Leeteuk sepertinya hanya membiarkan hal itu berlanjut.

Saat melewati kamar Heechul, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan ingin sekali mengetuk pintu itu untuk bertanya banyak hal karena saat ini Siwon sama sekali tidak mempercayai eommanya sendiri.

Tapi niat itu Siwon urungkan karena dia yakin Heechul pasti masih akan bersikap kasar padanya. Siwonpun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar Siwan.

Malam berganti pagi, Siwon sama sekali tidak mampu memejamkan matanya karena gelisah yang amat sangat dia rasakan setelah mendengarkan pengakuan Stella.

Heechul sudah bersiap untuk mengunjungi Lee Jungtions pusat aset kekayaan yang kini dia miliki. Saat keluar kamar langkah Heechul terhenti karena Leeteuk memanggilnya

"Heechul-ssi! Changkemanyeo" Leeteuk melangkah cepat menghampiri Heechul

"waeyeo?" Heechul bertanya dengan ekspresi dingin

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam perjalanan kamu dengan Siwan?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran

"kenapa tidak anda tanyakan sendiri pada putera kesayangan anda itu! sebenarnya siapa nama putera anda itu? Siwan atau Siwon? Ahh tapi lupakan itu tidak penting" Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk

"mwo?" Leeteuk kontan terkejut saat mendengar nama Siwon dia sebutnya

"Heechul-ssi!" Leeteuk sedikit berteriak

"waeyeo eomma! Kenapa berisik sekali dipagi hari seperti ini?" Siwon menguap keluar kamar

"Siwon-ah! Apa semalam kamu berbincang dengan yeoja itu? kenapa dia bertanya tentang nama kalian? Apa kamu mengakui siapa kamu yang sebenarnya?" Leeteuk tampak was – was

"ani!" Siwon berusaha mengingat

"lupakan" Leeteuk turun menyusul Heechul

"eomma! Siapa ibu dari Angela?" Siwon menghentikan langkah Leeteuk

"mwo? Kenapa kamu menanyakan ibu dari Angela? Pelankan suaramu" Leeteuk kembali menghampiri Siwon

"kenapa eomma? Apa yeoja itu merupakan sebuah aib sehingga eomma merahasiahkan dari saya?" Siwon memelankan suaranya

"Siwon-ah eomma tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Eomma mohon tetaplah disisi eomma" Leeteuk menepuk bahu anaknya berlalu meninggalkan Siwon

"baiklah eomma aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu karena aku tahu kamu menyimpan banyak beban di bahumu" Siwon mengikuti langkah Heechul turun menuju ruang makan

Angela turun paling belakang setelah pengasuhnya yang tidak lain Stella beres mendandaninya. Acara sarapan pagi berlangsung hening karena tidak ada percakapan antara orang – orang dewasa yang berada disitu. Hanya suara Angela sesekali terdengar membuka percakapan ringan dengan Heechul.

Acara sarapan belum usai istana itu kedatangan tamu yang mengejutkan mereka dipagi hari.

"nyonya ada tamu dari kepolisian!" ujar salah satu pelayan memberi tahu Leeteuk

"mwo? Polisi?" Leeteuk spontan menatap Siwon

"kita temui mereka eomma!" Siwon berdiri melangkah menghampiri Leeteuk

"Angela! Kamu sudah saatnya pergi kesekolah sayang!" Heechul mengingatkan Angela

"nee eonnie" Angela merapihkan seragamnya lalu berdiri mencium pipi Heechul dan segera berlalu

Sudah ada 4 orang polisi duduk di sofa tamu sedang berbincang. Siwon dan Leeteuk segera menyambut mereka

"selamat pagi nyonya!" sapa polisi pada Leeteuk dan Siwon

"pagi! Silahkan duduk!" Leeteuk menyuruh polisi itu kembali duduk

"maaf kedatangan kami di pagi ini pasti mengganggu anda juga keluarga anda" polisi bermarga Song membuka percakapan

"nee! Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sehingga anda datang sepagi ini?" tanya Leeteuk was – was

"anda memiliki putera kembar?" polisi bermarga Park tiba – tiba bertanya

"nee! Waeyeo?" Siwon mewakili Leeteuk

"miane kalau kedatangan kami membawa berita yang buruk untuk anda dan keluarga. Tujuan kami datang kemari adalah untuk mengabarkan musibah yang sudah menimpa putera anda" ujar polisi Song

"apa yang sudah terjadi pada dongsaeng saya?" tanya Siwon kaget

"saudara kembar anda ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa didalam mobilnya bersama teman kencannya" polisi Park mengabarkan

"mwo? Tidak mungkin" Heechul panik

"ini fotonya nyonya! Saat ini jenazah putera anda juga teman kencannya berada di ruang jenazah dirumah sakit Seoul. Dugaan sementara berdasarkan olah TKP dan hasil visum putera anda merupakan korban pembunuhan karena kami menemukan luka pukulan benda keras dikepala belakang putera anda sehingga mengalami pendarahan otak. Sementara yeoja mendapat luka cekikan dan sepertinya yeoja itu sempat melakukan perlawanan karena kami menemukan rambut ditangan yeoja itu" polisi Park menjelaskan

"hasil tes DNA rambut itu bukanlah milik yeoja tersebut dan kami sudah mengantongi hasilnya. Selain rambut kami juga menemukan sebuah gelang platina milik seorang yeoja kami membawanya" polisi Park membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berbahan platina dengan model klasik dimana banyak kupu – kupu kecil sebagai gantungannya

"ini gelangnya nyonya! Siapa tahu anda sangat mengenal gelang ini" polisi Park menyerahkan gelang itu pada Leeteuk

"tidak mungkin! Gelang ini adalah gelang mendiang uri eomma yang sudah meninggal! Dan gelang ini tidak pernah dipindah tangankan pada siapapun hanya uri appa yang memegangnya" wajah Leeteuk pucat pasi

"lalu kenapa gelang ini bisa ada diTKP" polisi Song seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya uri Siwan! Sudah pasti yeoja itu" Leeteuk histeris

"nuguya eomma?" Siwon panik melihat sikap eommanya

"yeoja pembawa sial itu Siwon-ah" Leeteuk menuduh Heechul yang telah membunuh Siwan

"eomma!" Siwon berusaha membuat Leeteuk tenang karena dia semakin terlihat diluar kendali

"siapa yeoja yang dimaksud eomma anda tuan?" tanya polisi Park

"istri mendiang kakek dan dia tinggal disini bersama kami" jawab Siwon pelan

"apa anda bisa memanggilnya untuk menemui kami?" polisi Song meminta

"panggilkan Heechul-ssi!" Siwon memerintah pelayan yang datang menyuguhkan minuman

"baik tuan muda!" jawab pelayan itu

Tidak lama Heechul datang membawa tas karena dia memang hendak pergi

"annyeong! Song Guk Oh imnida" polisi Song mengenalkan diri

"Kim Heechul imnida" Heechul menganggukan kepalanya

"mianata kalau kami mengganggu aktifitas anda! Apa anda mengenal barang ini?" polisi Park menunjukan gelang platina itu pada Heechul

"kenapa gelang itu bisa ada ditangan anda? Gelang itu pemberian mendiang suami saya sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami" jawab Heechul tenang

"jadi gelang ini milik anda?" tanya polisi Song

"nee! Waeyeo?" tanya Heechul penasaran

"gelang ini kami temukan dilokasi dimana jasad Siwan-ssi ditemukan" jawab polisi Park berhasil membuat Heechul tersentak

"mwo?" Heechul menatap Siwon dengan tatapan heran

"apakah anda kehilangan gelang ini?" tanya polisi Song

"nee! Saya kehilangan gelang ini saat perjalanan menuju pulau Nami" Heechul berusaha mengingat

"maaf nyonya untuk sementara anda harus ikut bersama kami untuk memberikan keterangan, karena disini anda bisa menjadi tersangka utama atas pembunuhan Siwan-ssi. Gelang ini adalah buktinya! Kami juga meminta sample rambut anda untuk kami cocokan dengan rambut yang sudah kami dapat" ujar polisi Park

"mwo?" Heechul tersentak

"kami akan menahan anda sementara sampai hasil tes DNA keluar" polisi Song menambahkan

"apa anda bisa membuktikan kalau saya adalah pembunuhnya?" Heechul mendesak

"gelang ini bukti kami sementara nona!" jawan polisi Song

"kapan anda menemukan jasad itu?" Heechul terus mendesak

"kemarin sore nyonya berdasarkan pengaduan warga yang mengeluhkan bau yang keluar dari mobil milik Siwan-ssi!" jawab polisi Song

"dimana mobil itu ditemukan? Dan pasti sudah bisa ditentukan bukan berapa lama kira – kira Siwan meninggal?" Heechul mencoba membela diri

"dugaan sementara Siwan-ssi meninggal 4 hari yang lalu nyonya" giliran polisi Park menjawab

"saya punya alibi yang kuat yang bisa membuktikan bahwa saya bukan pelakunya!" Heechul terus berusaha

"apa buktinya?" polisi Song bertanya

"empat hari yang lalu saya bermalam dirumah sepasang suami istri dijalan lintas. Esok harinya saya dalam perjalanan ke pulau Nami juga bermalam disana setelah itu saya kembali pulang kesini. Jadi kapan waktu saya untuk melakukannya?" Heechul memang cerdas

"keterangan itu bisa anda berikan pada kami dikantor nyonya! Sekarang anda ikut kami terlebih dahulu karena kami memerlukan bukti pendukung dari keterangan anda barusan" polisi Park memerintah anak buahnya untuk membawa Heechul

"anda tidak bisa memperlakukan saya seperti itu! saya bukan tersangka! Tidak perlu memaksa saya apalagi sampai berani menyentuh saya! Saya bisa keluar sendiri" Heechul menjinjing tas tangannya dengan kasar melangkah keluar dengan langkah yang berat

"apa anda memang harus membawanya?" Siwon tampak mengkhawatirkan Heechul

"benar tuan! Kami memerlukan keterangan dari Heechul-ssi" jawab polisi Park

"kami mohon diri tuan! Nyonya! Kami akan segera mengabari kabar pada kalian secepatnya" polisi itu pamit meninggalkan Siwon dan Leeteuk dalam duka

tbc

hayoo kira - kira siapa pelakunya?

pasti ada yang bisa menebak

tiap hari update dehh biar pada ga envy sama ff wonkyu :p

yg sekarang segini dulu yah! soalnya pas ngetik keganggu ama SMtown di RCTI hehhe

keep reading yah

jgn lupa review!


	8. Chapter 8

"eomma mohon padamu Siwon-ah! Balaskan dendam dongsaengmu pada yeoja sialan itu" Leeteuk teriak histeris

"eomma! Aku berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengannya jika dia memang terbukti membunuh Siwan. Aku akan membuatnya menderita eomma karena dia sudah mengambil Siwan dari kita" Siwon memeluk

Leeteuk

"sudah pasti dia pelakunya Siwon-ah! Kamu ingat bukan saat pertama kali kamu bertemu dengannya? Dia dengan tegas mengatakan kalau dia ingin sekali membunuhmu jika dia memiliki kesempatan" Leeteuk tampak sangat terluka

"nee eomma" Siwon menunjukan wajah yang sangat marah

"eomma tidak akan pernah memaafkan dia sampai eomma mati sekalipun" Leeteuk tampak kesulitan bernafas dan tidak lama dia pingsan

"eomma! Gwencanayeo?" Siwon panic mendapati Leeteuk pingsan

"panggilkan ambulance!" teriak Siwon memerintah pelayan yang ada didekatnya

"baik tuan muda!" seorang pelayan segera menelpon ambulance

"eomma aku mohon bangunlah!" Siwon mencoba menyadarkan Leeteuk lalu mengangkatnya untuk kemudian dia baringkan di sofa

"tuan muda apa yang terjadi pada nyonya?" Stella tiba – tiba muncul menghapiri Siwon

Siwon tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Stella dia lebih fokus untuk mencoba membuat Leeteuk sadar

"eomma aku mohon bangunlah!" Siwon memeluk Leeteuk

"tuan muda ambulance sudah datang" seorang pelayan yang lain memberitahu

Leeteuk segera diangkat petugas untuk dimasukan kedalam ambulace. Siwon mengikutinya untuk memastikan Leeteuk baik – baik saja.

"ingat tolong jaga Angela dan jangan beritahukan dia tentang kejadian ini" perintah Siwon pada Stella

"baik tuan muda" jawab Stella sedikit tersenyum

Leeteuk sudah mendapatkan perawatan di ruang gawat darurat. Dia mengalami syock berat sehingga menyebabkan sesak nafas karena terhambatnya jalan oksigen kedalam jantungnya.

"nyonya Leeteuk sudah boleh dibawa keruang perawatan. Mungkin dia harus menginap disini kira – kira 2 atau 3 hari" ujar dokter jaga pada Siwon

"nee! Tolong siapkan kamar VVIP buat eomma saya dok!" Siwon menengok kearah Leeteuk yang masih terbaring lemas

Leeteuk sudah berada diruang rawat yang super mewah dan sangat nyaman. Siwon sangat mengkhawatrikan kondisi eommanya yang baru dia temukan kembali setelah belasan tahun terpisah

"eomma! Jangan pernah eomma meninggalkan aku seperti appa juga Siwan! Aku sangat membutuhkanmu eomma" Siwon menangis memeluk Leeteuk sehingga Leeteuk terbangun

"Siwon-ah! Waeyeo?" Leeteuk mencoba mengusap kepala Siwon yang ada diatas dadanya

"eomma sudah sadar?" Siwon menghapus air matanya

"hmm! Dimana ini?" Tanya Leeteuk melihat sekitar kamar

"eomma tadi pingsan karena sesak nafas! Itulah sebabnya kenapa eomma bisa ada dikamar ini" jawab Siwon

"apakah ini semua nyata Siwon-ah? Kalau kita benar – benar sudah kehilangan Siwan" Leeteuk kembali menangis saat teringat anaknya

"nee eomma" Siwon memeluk Leeteuk mereka menangis bersama

"jika aku bisa aku akan membunuh yeoja itu" Leeteuk tampak tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya

"biarlah Tuhan yang menghukumnya eomma! Sekarang dia sudah ditahan pihak kepolisian jadi lebih baik kita berdoa untuk Siwan eomma" Siwon berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk

"Siwan-ah! Siwan kenapa kamu tinggalkan eomma?" Leeteuk menangis tersedu

Malam itu Siwon lewatkan begitu saja tanpa bisa menutup matanya untuk tidur sekejap saja. Banyak hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Duka kehilangan yang dialaminya bersama eomma, dendam atas kematian dongsaeng yang belum sempat ditemuinya juga misteri siapa pembunuh dongsaeng yang sebenarnya.

Siwon masih ragu akan tersangka utama pembunuh Siwan. Walaupun dugaan sementara Heechul lah yang telah membunuhnya berdasarkan bukti yang ditemukan dilokasi kejadian. Ada yang sangat mengganjal dan terlalu mencurigakan dari sikap Heechul terhadapnya. Jika dia memang telah membunuh Siwan, kenapa saat bertemu dengan dirinya, Heechul tidak tampak syock ataupun kaget sedikitpun Heechul malah menganggap dirinya adalah Siwan.

Siwon benar – benar bingung dibuatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Heechul esok hari setelah melihat jenazah Siwon diruang jenazah rumah sakit polisi.

Matahari pagi sudah terbit menggantikan bulan sabit tadi malam. Siwon sudah rapi untuk pergi melihat jenazah Siwan.

"eomma! Pelayan Yun akan menjaga eomma disini sementara saya pergi! Saya harus pergi untuk melihat jasad Siwan eomma! Dia harus segera dikuburkan agar arwahnya tenang" Siwon pamit pada Leeteuk

"nee! Eomma masih belum siap untuk melihatnya Siwon-ah" air mata Leeteuk kembali menetes

"bersabarlah eomma!" Siwon mengecup kening Leeteuk lalu menyeka air matanya

Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk setelah sopir keluarga mengantarkan mobil Audi R8 milik Siwan yang jarang dia pakai.

Siwon sudah sampai di rumah sakit polisi lalu segera menemui petugas informasi untuk menanyakan keberadaan jenazah Siwan. Dikawal petugal polisi Siwon berlalu menuju ruang jenazah.

Ruangan itu begitu dingin dan suasana mencekam jelas terasa. Siwon sangat tidak nyaman berada didalam ruangan itu dan ingin segera menyudahinya.

"ini jenazah keluarga anda tuan!" penjaga ruang jenazah membuka rersleting kantung mayat dimana Siwan ada didalamnya

"Siwan-ah!" air mata Siwon menetes seketika setelah melihat jasad Siwan yang sudah kaku dan membiru

"bersabarlah tuan! Kami sangat merasakan duka anda! Ini sudah takdir tuan" polisi bernama Kwon berusaha menenangkan Siwon

"gumawao! Apa saja yang harus kaya bereskan agar jasad adik saya bisa segera saya bawa pulang?" Siwon menyeka air matanya bertanya pada polisi Kwon

"anda hanya perlu menandatanganani beberapa surat administrasi tuan" jawab polisi Kwon

"baiklah saya ingin segera membereskannya sekarang karena saya ingin segera memakamkan dongsaeng saya" Siwon segera keluar meninggalkan ruang jenazah

Semua surat yang harus ditanda tangani Siwon sudah beres dia tanda tangani. Siwon meminta agar jenazah Siwan diantarkan esok hari ke gereja yang dibangun oleh kakeknya sendiri didekat istana tempat mereka tinggal untuk disemayamkan.

Siwon sudah memerintahkan semua pelayannya untuk mengurus keperluan acara pemakaman yang akan diselenggarakan lusa karena harus menunggu Leeteuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Jam ditangan Siwon menunjukan jam 2 siang. Perut Siwon mulai terasa lapar karena dia sama sekali tidak sempat mengisi perutnya sejak tadi pagi. Siwon memutuskan untuk membeli roti lapis di restaurant siap saji untuk dia makan dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi dimana Heechul ditahan.

Siwon sudah sampai dikantor polisi yang dimaksud. Empat polisi penjaga memeriksa dan menanyainya. Siwon berhasil melewati pos depan dan segera masuk kedalam untuk menemui polisi Song.

"maaf saya datang tanpa mengabari anda terlebih dahulu" ujar Siwon saat polisi Song menemuinya

"gwencana! Saya memang sudah menunggu anda" polisi Song mengajak Siwon masuk kedalam ruangannya

Mereka sudah berada didalam ruangan polisi Song dan tak lama polisi Park masuk.

"apa ada kabar baru tentang pembunuh uri dongsaeng?" Tanya Siwon membuka percakapan

"kami sudah memeriksa nona Heechul dan kami juga sudah menemui saksi yang menguatkan alibi nona Heechul" jawab polisi Park

"lalu?" Tanya Siwon penasaran

"berdasarkan kesaksian dari pasangan suami istri itu, nona Heechul memang bermalam dirumah mereka hingga pagi hari dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pulau Nami untuk meninjau supermarket" polisi Song menjelaskan

"tadi pagi saya dan anggota pergi kepulau Nami untuk mendapatkan keterangan para pegawai tentang keberadaan nona Heechul. Mereka juga membenarkan kalau nona Heechul ada disana dari siang sampai malam hari dan menginap disalah satu hotel didekat Lee Junctions" polisi Park menambahkan

"jika begitu Heechul-ssi bukanlah pembunuhnya?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya

"jika mengarah pada kesaksian mereka yah! Nona Heechul bukanlah pembunuhnya, tapi bukti yang kami dapatkan dari lokasi kejadian sangat menunjukan bahwa nona Heechul adalah pembunuhnya" polisi Song kembali menjelaskan

"bukti apa saja yang menguatkan kalau Heechul adalah pembunuhnya?" Siwon semakin penasaran

"gelang pemberian mendiang tuan Lee yang kami temukan didekat jasad Siwan-ssi juga rambut panjang milik seorang yeoja yang kami dapatkan dari tangan korban yang merupakan teman kencan Siwan-ssi" giliran polisi Park yang berbicara

"lalu apa sudah ada hasilnya siapa pemilik rambut itu?" Tanya Siwon antusias

"siang ini kami baru saja mendapatkan hasilnya. Dan hasilnya sangat mencengangkan kami, rambut milik Heechul-ssi 100 % sama dengan rambut yang kami temukan ditangan korban" jawaban polisi Song juga mengcengangkan Siwon

"ya Tuhan" Siwon menghela nafas

"kami sangat aneh dengan kejadian ini! Kami harus mengembangkan dengan mengumpulkan banyak bukti juga saksi lainnya" polisi Song membuka kembali beberapa file kasus Siwan

"ada lagi yang harus anda ketahui tuan Choi! Nona Heechul juga memiliki saksi lain yaitu seorang penjaga parkir sebuah rumah makan yang juga menyewakan kamar inap. Saksi itu mengatakan kalau dia melihat nona Heechul tertidur didalam mobilnya dari siang hingga malam hari dengan kaca sedikit terbuka. Menurut saksi tersebut dia sempat memperhatikan nona Heechul yang sangat cantik dari mulai dia turun mobil, memesan minum, masuk kembali kedalam mobil hingga tertidur sampai malam hari dia melihat semua itu" polisi Song menambah informasi lainnya

"lalu apakah dia juga melihat Siwan?" Tanya Siwon antusias

"saat kami menunjukan fotonya yah memang benar dia juga melihat Siwan-ssi datang beriringan dengan nona Heechul memakai mobil yang berbeda. Dia juga melihat Siwan-ssi pergi setelah kencan dikamar sewa dengan yeoja yang juga jadi korban pembunuhan itu"

"apakah saya bisa menemui Heechul-aai?" Siwon sangat penasaran dengan kondisi Heechul sekarang

"tentu saja! Mari ikut saya" polisi Park mengajak Siwon menuju ruang tahanan dimana Heechul berada

Heechul terlihat sedang membenamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya yang ditekuk masih memakai baju yang sama saat dia pergi dibawa pihak kepolisian

"Heechul-ssi! ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ujar penjaga memanggil Heechul membuka pintu sel

Heechul segera berdiri merapihkan pakaiannya juga rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Wajahnya tampak sangat kusut juga pucat namun tidak menutupi kecantikannya yang sempurna

"nuguya?" Tanya Heechul lalu melirik Siwon yang melangkah menghampirinya

"oh kamu" Heechul tidak bersemangat

"silahkan berbincang Siwon-ssi! kami akan meninggalkan kalian" polisi Park menunjukan ruangan untuk Siwon dan Heechul berbincang

"gumawao!" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya

Siwon duduk saling berhadapan dengan Heechul dimana meja menjadi penghalangnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Siwon kaku

"seperti yang kamu lihat?" jawab Heechul dingin

"apa kamu sudah makan?" Siwon sedikit berbasa – basi

"apa kamu memang peduli padaku?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah sinis

"aku hanya bertanya" jawab Siwon mendelik

"sekarang kamu tahu aku ternyata bukanlah Siwan" Siwon membuka percakapan dengan ekpresi dingin

"bagiku tidak ada bedanya" jawab Heechul tanpa memandang Siwon

"sebesar itukah rasa bencimu pada Siwan? Sehingga kamu begitu tega membunuhnya?" Siwon menunjukan ekpresi marah pada Heechul

"siapa kamu sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba – tiba aku harus mendengar Siwan terbunuh dan akulah yang menjadi tersangka atas pembunuhannya. Aku bahkan terus mengira kamu adalah Siwan" Heechul menutup wajahnya terlihat sangat putus asa

"itu bukanlah jawaban! Seberapa besar bencimu terhadap Siwan?" Siwon membentak Heechul

Heechul terpancing kembali emosinya yang kadang suka meledak – ledak sehingga mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia ucapkan

"nee! Aku sangat membencinya dan ingin sekali membunuhnya puas?" teriak Heechul emosi

"apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu? Kenapa kamu begitu tega?" Siwon mencengkram bahu Heechul kasar

"tuan Choi kendalikan diri anda atau waktu anda berkunjung akan berakhir" salah satu petugas yang mendengar keributan mengingatkan Siwon

"arraseo" jawab Siwon kembali menatap Heechul

"siapa kamu sebenarnya? Apa kamu benar – benar mengenal siapa kembaramu itu?" Heechul mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Siwon dari bahunya

"namaku Siwon! Aku kakak dari Siwan. Kami saudara kembar yang terpisah selama belasan tahun dan belum sempat bertemu kembali karena kamu telah membunuhnya" jawab Siwon terus menatap Heechul

"apakah kamu juga mencurigaiku kalau aku adalah pembunuhnya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalian adalah orang yang berbeda! Aku terus mengira kamu adalah Siwan dan terus memperlakukanmu dengan begitu kasar" Heechul berkata dengan ekpresi sedih

"mola! Aku bingung dengan semua kejadian ini" Siwon melemah menatap Heechul haru

"aku sudah lelah dan cape menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan dan interogasi! Mereka juga bilang kalau rambut itu adalah milikku! Ada apa ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana tempat kejadiannya" Heechul untuk pertama kalinya meneteskan air matanya

"aku ingin bertanya padamu dan tolonglah jawab dengan sejujurnya" Siwon menatap Heechul

"apa?" Tanya Heechul tidak bersemangat

"apa kamu memang bukan pembunuhnya?" Tanya Siwon dengan tatapan yang mampu menusuk hati

"ahh jika aku jawab apa kamu akan mempercayaiku" Heechul balik bertanya

"jawablah aku akan mempercayai kamu" jawab Siwon terus menatap tanpa berkedip

"bukan! aku bukan pembunuhnya" jawab Heechul lantang

"baiklah aku percaya padamu! Kamu harus membuktikan kalau kamu memang bukan pembunuhnya" Siwon mencengkram bahu Heechul

"bagaimana caranya? Rambut itu adalah bukti terakhir yang ternyata adalah rambutku sendiri" Heechul kembali putus asa

"Heechul-ssi! walaupun semua bukti menuju padamu dan mungkin kamu akan dipenjara! Tapi percayalah Tuhan tidak pernah tidur dan akan mengungkap kebenaran itu pada waktunya! Dan buatku aku percaya kamu bukanlah pembunuh Siwan dongsaengku" Siwon kembali memberikan tatapan mematikan itu pada Heechul

Heechul tidak berkata sedikitpun saat mendapat tatapan itu dari Siwon. Dadanya berdebar kencang ada chemistry saat bertatapan dengan Siwon kala itu. Perasaan yang sama saat bersama Donghae dulu.

"kenapa kamu mempercayaiku? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal" Heechul bertanya pada Siwon dari hatinya yang paling dalam

"karena aku menginginkannya! Aku sangat ingin mempercayai kamu Heechul-ssi" Siwon kali ini tidak menatap matanya Heechul tapi pandangannya tertuju pada bibir Heechul yang tebal dan berwarna merah muda itu

"waeyeo? Semua pasti ada alasannya bukan?" Heechul menanti kepastian

"karena…." Siwon membelai wajah Heechul

"jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku Siwon-ssi! kamu harus ingat aku adalah janda dari kakekmu" Heechul menghempaskan tangan Siwon dari wajahnya

"mianata!" Siwon segera berdiri berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terbawa perasaan yang mulai luruh pada Heechul

"Pergilah! Jaga eommamu baik – baik dia sudah mendapatkan banyak duka selama aku mengenalnya! Dan sekarang dia juga harus kehilangan puteranya" Heechul meminta Siwon untuk meninggalkannya

"Heechul-ssi! gumapta sudah mengkhawatirkan uri eomma" Siwon menganggukan kelapanya

"tolong jaga Angela! Jangan katakan aku ada disini! Jika dia bertanya tolong katakan aku sedang ada urusan diluar kota" Heechul memohon

"apa kamu menyayangi Angela?" Siwon kembali mendekati Heechul

"hanya Angela yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya" jawab Heechul membuat penasaran

"baiklah akan aku sampaikan padanya kalau kamu sangat menyayanginya" Siwon tersenyum pada Heechul

"gumawao" jawab Heechul menatap Siwon

"aku pulang! Jika sempat besok aku akan kembali. Ohya Siwan rencananya akan dimakamkan lusa" Siwon pamit pada Heechul

"nee" Heechul memberikan senyum pertamanya pada Siwon

Siwon pulang membawa perasaan sedikit senang. Walau hatinya sedang berduka karena ditinggal mati dongsaengnya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya senang karena dia yakin dan percaya Heechul bukanlah pembunuhnya dan dia mulai menyadari perasaan hatinya terhadap Heechul tidaklah biasa.

tbc

miane kalo updatenya telat yah!

tuh moment Sichul udh mulai manis kan!

jangan bosen baca yah!

review juga buat author makin semangat nulisnya :p

gumawao n saranghae


	9. Chapter 9

**Hari pemakaman Siwan**

Ada banyak pelayat yang datang kegereja untuk memberikan doa buat Siwan. Dari mulai relasi bisnis mendiang tuan Lee, rekan bisnis Leeteuk, Kyuhyun juga Eunhyuk chingudeul Siwan saat SMP, Temasuk pengacara Shindong.

Leeteuk sangat berduka dan harus dipapah pengawal karena Leeteuk tampak sangat rapuh sehingga tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Angela yang masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi padahal dia telah kehilangan appa biologisnya

"oppa! Siapa sebenarnya yang ada didalam peti mati itu? Oppa masih hidup bukan?" Tanya Angela disela – sela doa yang sedang dipanjatkan pendeta

"kamu punya dua oppa Angela! Kami saudara kembar dan sangat mirip" jawab Siwon memelankan suaranya

"lalu oppa yang meninggal itu oppa yang mana?" Tanya Angela bingung

"oppa yang sudah memberimu kehidupan Angela! Kamu jangan pernah lupa untuk terus mendoakannya karena oppa yang meninggal itu sangat menyayangi kamu" Siwon memeluk Angela lalu air matanya kembali menetes

"kemana Heechul eonnie? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Angela bertanya tentang Heechul

"apa kamu sangat menyukainya? Sehingga kamu terus menanyakannya?" Tanya Siwon tidak memberikan jawaban

"nee! Aku sangat menyukainya oppa! Eonnie sangat baik padaku" jawab Angela polos

"oppa juga sangat menyukainya! Dan ingin sekali menolongnya untuk segera keluar dari sel itu" lirih Siwon dalam hati

Kesan – kesan tentang Siwon sudah disampaikan beberapa keluarga juga chingunya. Peti mati Siwan diangkat untuk segera dikuburkan di pemakaman keluarga dibelakang gereja.

Leeteuk kembali pingsan saat peti mati berisi jasad Siwan perlahan dimasukan kedalam galian tanah. Isak tangis dari beberapa orang yang memiliki kenangan indah bersama Siwan saling beringan termasuk Stella yang terus meneteskan air matanya.

Siwon memperhatikan sikap dan duka yang ditunjukan Stella. Siwon berfikir sangat wajar jika Stella berduka seperti itu karena bagaimanapun Siwan sudah memberinya keturunan walau mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

Upacara pemakaman sudah selesai. Siwon, Angela juga Leeteuk segera kembali ke istana. Leeteuk benar – benar berduka dan tampak tidak memiliki semangat hidup setelah ditinggal Siwan. Sekembalinya dari upacara pemakaman Leeteuk mengunci diri didalam kamar dan tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk kedalam kamarnya termasuk Siwon dan Angela

"oppa! Kenapa eomma tidak membolehkan aku masuk kedalam kamar? Eonnie tidak ada, eomma juga begitu, aku jadi sedih oppa" Angela mengeluh

"memangnya aoa yang biasa kamu lakukan dengan Heechul eonnie?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"dia selalu membacakan aku cerita yang seru juga mengajariku mengikat rambut yang lucu" jawab Angela polos

"kalau begitu biar oppa yang membacakan cerita untukmu" Siwon menawarkan diri untuk menghibur Angela

"shiro! aku mau Heechul eonnie!" Angela merajuk manja

"agassi! Biar ahjuma yang menemani agassi ahjuma juga bisa membacakan cerita seru" Stella menghampiri Angela untuk mengambil hatinya

"shiro! Aku tidak suka sama ahjuma! Ahjuma menyebalkan" Angela mendorong Stella yang mencoba memeluknya

"agassi!" Stella membentak Angela diluar kendali

"oppa! Suruh ahjuma ini pergi" Angela berlari menghampiri Siwon lalu menangis

"ahjuma! Anda sudah benar – benar keterlaluan" Siwon menggendong Angela meninggalkan Stella sendirian

Stella menangis karena dia menyesal tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan sudah membentak Angela puterinya sendiri. Dia segera berlalu kembali keruangannya.

Siwon membawa Angela masuk kedalam kamar Angela lalu membaringkannya diatas kasur bernuasa pink itu

"oppa kenapa ahjuma berani memarahi aku?" Angela bertanya

"dia pasti kecewa karena kamu sudah mendorongnya sayang" jawab Siwon mengusah kening Angela

"aku tidak suka sama ahjuma itu oppa" Angela merajuk

"waeyeo? Apa ada alasan kenapa kamu tidak menyukainya?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"karena ahjuma itu sering bilang aku harus menganggapnya seperti eommaku! Dia juga sering melarangku untuk dekat sama Heechul eonnie. Dia bilang kalau Heechul eonnie adalah orang jahat yang bisa mencelakaiku kapan saja. Padahal Heechul eonnie itu orang yang sangat baik" jawab Angela apa adanya

"jinja? Sudahlah lupakan apa yang dikatakan ahjuma Stella mungkin dia iri karena kamu dekat dengan Heechul eonnie" Siwon memasangkan selimut menutup badan Angela

"oppa! Temani aku sampai aku tertidur yah!" Angela memejamkan matanya

"tentu saja! Tidur yang nyenyak sayang" Siwon mengecup kening Angela

Setelah Angela tidur pulas Siwon segera keluar dari kamar Angela untuk beristirahat dikamarnya sendiri. Belum sampai dikamar Stella datang menghampiri

"miane tuan muda!" Stella memanggil

"ada apa?" tanya Siwon dingin

"bisa saya bicara sebentar?" Stella meminta

"ini sudah larut malam ahjuma! Apa tidak bisa besok saja?" Siwon menolak

"saya tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bisa bicara berduaan dengan anda saat siang tuan! Ini penting buat saya" Stella memaksa

"katakan apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Siwon menyerah

"tidak bisa disini tuan! Saya takut ada yang mendengar" Stella semakin bertingkah menyebalkan

"lalu dimana?" tanya Siwon ketus

"dibawah tuan! Dikolam renang" Stella turun mendahului Siwon

Siwon mengikuti langkah Stella dengan langkah yang berat. Dalam hatinya Siwon berfikir kenapa dia bisa begitu membenci Stella padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalnya. Apa karena dia mengaku pernah menjalin kasih dengan Siwan sehingga lahirlah Angela? Atau ada alasan lain? Siwon dibuat bingung karenanya

Mereka berdua sudah berada didepan kolam renang yang sepi dan begitu dingin. Hampir semua pelayan sudah beristirahat sehingga tidak akan ada yang menyaksikan mereka berbincang ditempat itu

"kamu benar – benar menyusahkan ahjuma! Disini begitu dingin" keluh Siwon mencari kehangatan dengan melipat tangan didadanya

"mianata! perlu saya buatkan teh jahe?" Stella menawarkan

"tidak perlu!" Siwon menolak tegas

"sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan!" Siwon mendesak

"apa yang saya ucapkan malam itu dan apa yang sudah saya lakukan pada tuan saya sangat menyesalinya! Mianata saya tidak tahu kalau tuan ternyata bukanlah tuan Siwan" Stella mengutarakan isi hatinya

"gwencana!" respon Siwon dingin

"saya ada permohonan yang ingin sekali saya ajukan tuan!" Stella mulai mencari celah

"apa itu?" tanya Siwon mulai penasaran

"biarkan saya membawa Angela pergi dari rumah ini! Saya adalah eommanya saya ingin sekali mengurusnya tuan" Stella memelas

"waeyeo? Kamu mau pergi?" tanya Siwon

"sudah tidak ada lagi alasan bagi saya untuk tetap bertahan dirumah ini tuan! Satu – satunya namja yang sangat saya cintai didunia ini sudah meninggal, tuan muda Siwan adalah alasan utama kenapa saya bertahan ditempat ini" Stella meneteskan air matanya

"sebesar itukah rasa cintamu terhadap Siwan?" Siwon mulai simpaty pada Stella

"nee! Saya sangat mencintainya sampai – sampai saya tidak mempedulikan perasaan saya sendiri yang sering tersakiti oleh perlakuan kasar dari nyonya juga puteri saya sendiri" Stella menyeka air matanya

"saya menyesal kamu harus mengalaminya! Tapi mianata saya tidak bisa menolong kamu untuk mengabulkan keinginan kamu membawa pergi Angela dari rumah ini" ujar Siwon

"saya mohon tuan muda! Angela adalah satu – satunya kenangan yang Siwan berikan buat saya!" Stella memohon

"saya tidak memiliki hak apapun atas Angela! Jika memang kamu sangat menginginkannya kamu bisa minta eomma!" Siwon mulai kesal dengan tingkah Stella

"kenapa kalian begitu serakah? Kenapa kalian begitu tidak adil memperlakukan saya hanya karena saya orang miskin? Saya sudah mengabdikan diri melayani sepenuh hati bekerja ditempat ini! Bahkan saat saya diperkosa tuan muda, saya tidak melaporkannya. Saya pasrah begitu saja saat nyonya merampas Angela dari pelukan saya. Yang saya inginkan tidaklah banyak tuan! Saya hanya ingin Angela" Stella histeris

"ahjuma kendalikan diri anda! Anda bisa membangunkan seisi rumah!" Siwon mengingatkan Stella

"saya pikir tuan muda berbeda dengan yang lainnya! tapi ternyata anda sama saja! Kalian semua kejam" Stella berlalu meninggalkan Siwon

Siwon menarik nafas dalam. Dia menjadi sangat bingung dan merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu Stella. Siwon menjadi simpaty pada penderitaan Stella selama menjadi budak nafsu Siwan dan perlakuan kasar dari eommanya.

Siwon duduk dikursi malas dikolam renang itu. dia sudah tidak ada mood untuk tidur beristirahat dikamarnya. Langit cerah dia pandangi dengan banyak beban dalam benaknya. Rasa kantuk dia tahan karena dia memang tidak ingin melewatkan malam penuh tragedi itu tanpa berfikir bagaimana mencari jalan keluarnya.

"hyung! Balaskan dendamku pada yeoja yang sudah membunuhku! Dia sudah membunuhku hyung! Dia adalah pembunuhnya hyung balaskan dendamku! Jangan ragu hyung hukum dia buat hidupnya menderita hyung" terdengar suara Siwan berbisik ditelinga Siwon yang baru saja terlelap

Siwon langsung terjaga dan sangat berkeringat

"Siwan-ah! Dimana kamu? Katakan padaku siapa yang telah membunuhmu?" Siwon berbicara sendiri

"tuan muda! Kenapa tuan muda tidur disini?" pelayan Jung menghampiri Siwon yang sedang mengigau

"ahh saya sedang bermimpi" Siwon segera berdiri lalu melangkah untuk masuk kedalam rumah menuju kamarnya

"aneh tadi jelas terdengar Siwan berbisik padaku begitu nyata dan aku tahu aku tidak sedang bermimpi" bisik Siwon dalam hati saat berjalan menuju kamarnya

Siwon sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya yang dulu adalah kamar Siwan. Dia lalu membuka laci meja kerja Siwan untuk mengeluarkan album masa lalu mereka

"Siwan-ah! Jika memang kamu ingin aku membalaskan dendammu bantulah aku untuk menemukan siapa pembunuhmu! Aku berjanji aku akan membalaskan dendammu siapapun orang yang telah membunuhmu itu" Siwon berbicara pada foto Siwan dimasa kecil

"aku yakin Heechul bukanlah orang yang telah membunuhmu!" Siwon memejamkan matanya

"balaskan dendamku hyung! Yeoja itu adalah pembunuhnya" Siwon kembali mendengar bisikan Siwan setiap dia memejamkan matanya

"katakan siapa dia? Jangan mempermainkan aku seperti ini" Siwon berteriak sendirian

"jinja aku benar – benar lelah dengan semua ini" Siwon berdiri melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya

"Tuhan biarkan aku istirahat sejenak aku ingin sekali melepaskan beban ini" Siwon memejamkan matanya

"Stella yang telah membunuhku hyung! Dia yang sudah membunuhku" Siwan masuk kedalam mimpi Siwon

Siwan memberikan Siwon penglihatan kemasa lalu dimana dia telah dibunuh Stella

Flash back to Siwan was killed by Stella

Malam sebelum kedatangan Heechul yang harus tinggal di istana itu berdasarkan amanat tuan Lee. Siwan menghubungi Stella melalui pesan singkat untuk menemuinya dikamar pribadinya lewat jam 1 pagi.

Stella tentu saja dengan semangat mengabulkan permintaan Siwan namja yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya. Tepat jam 1 pagi Stella mengendap – endap perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Siwan yang sengaja tidak dikuncinya.

Siwan seketika mencumbui Stella tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Stella pasrah saja menikmati semua sentuhan dan kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwan padanya. Dua ronde sudah Stella pasrah digauli Siwan dengan doggy style juga posisi WOT tapi kedua adegan sex itu Siwan lakukan secara anal sex.

"keluarlah aku sudah puas!" Siwan mengusir Stella karena dia sudah puas

"tuan muda! Seperti inikah anda memperlakukan saya? Apakah anda tidak memiliki perasaan kasih sedikit saja pada saya?" protes Stella pada perlakuan Siwan

"mwo? Kasih? Maksud kamu aku jatuh cinta sama kamu begitu maksudmu?" Siwan mengejek

"lalu kenapa tuan kembali menggauliku jika tuan tidak memiliki perasaan padaku?" tanya Stella dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"ini ambilah!" Siwan melemparkan sejumlah uang kewajah Stella

"itu upahmu karena telah melayaniku! Buatku kamu tidak lebih dari pelacur pinggir jalan yang menjajakan tubuhnya demi mendapatkan uang!jadi jangan pernah bermimpi aku jatuh cinta padamu karena aku menggaulimu" Siwan menghina Stella

"anda kejam sekali tuan! Aku adalah eomma dari anakmu" Stella menangis

"tutup mulutmu! Istirahatlah karena besok aku masih membutuhkan tubuhmu! Besok adalah hari yang besar karena yeoja sialan itu akan tinggal bersama kita! Kamu harus membantuku untuk menyingkirkannya! Kita lihat apakah kamu berhasil melakukannya maka aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu" Siwan memanfaatkan ketidak berdayaan Stella

"aku sudah memikirkan rencana besar untuk menyingkirkan yeoja sialan itu. aku akan mengajaknya kepulau Nami dan berpura – pura ada masalah disupermarket. Dia pasti tidak akan menolak karena dia memang sangat menghargai warisannya itu. kita singkirkan dia dijalan! Kita tidak perlu membunuhnya yang penting buat dia tersesat dijalan yang sepi itu" Siwan menyampaikan rencana busuknya

"apa yang harus saya lakukan tuan?" tanya Stella

"besok kamu minta cuti pada eomma untuk beberapa hari! Kita akan melewatkan malam yang indah jika kita berhasil menyingkirkan yeoja sialan itu" Siwan memeluk Stella untuk merayunya

"baiklah tuan apapun akan saya lakukan untuk membuat tuan jatuh cinta pada saya" Stella mengambil uang yang dilemparkan Siwan selembar demi selembar setelah terkumpul semua Stella segera keluar dari kamar itu sebelum ada pelayan lain melihatnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju pulau Nami, Siwan memang meminta Heechul untuk memakai mobilnya sendiri. Stella yang sudah mendapatkan ijin cuti dari Leeteuk sudah menunggu mobil Siwan dijalan.

Stella segera masuk kedalam mobil Siwan dijok belakang setelah dipastikan aman dan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

"saya sudah melihat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi ditv tuan! Mereka bilang akan turun hujan besar disekitar perjalanan menuju pulau Nami" Stella membuka percakapan

"jinja? Hmm Tuhan memang berpihak pada kita" Siwan tersenyum licik

"waeyeo? Bukankah terlalu beresiko jika tuan meneruskan perjalanan kepulau Nami?" tanya Stella polos

"kita tidak akan pernah sampai ke pulau Nami! Hujan akan memuluskan rencanaku membuat yeoja itu tersesat" Siwan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat

"sepertinya nona itu orang yang sangat pintar tuan! tidak mudah buat kita membodohinya" Stella mengamati mobil Heechul yang melaju tidak jauh didepan mobil mereka

"dia memang yeoja yang sangat pintar dan begitu mempesona! Kamu tahu yeoja macam dia adalah yeoja yang selama ini aku inginkan! Tapi sayang yeoja itu sudah merampas hak ku atas warisan kakek" Siwan memasang wajah yang dingin

"apakah tuan harus mengucapkannya didepan saya? Apakah tuan tidak bisa menjaga perasaan saya? Bagaimanapun saya sangat mencintai anda tuan" keluh Stella

"ohh sudahlah hentikan omong kosongmu itu" Siwan kecewa pada Sikap Stella yang sok ngatur

Karena jalan lurus menuju pulau Nami banjir Siwan yang memang sudah merencanakan mengambil jalan sepi untuk menjebak Heechul, mengajak Heechul untuk mengikutinya menelusuri jalan sepi itu.

Ditengah jalan Siwan mengajak Heechul beristirahat sejenak untuk sekedar makan.

"kamu tunggu disini! Ingat jangan keluar sebelum aku menyuruhmu keluar! Perhatikan yeoja itu sampai dia keluar! Jika kamu melihat dia keluar mengikutiku, jangan lupa untuk memasukan tabung ini kedalam mobilnya! Uapnya akan membuat dia tertidur pulas selama beberapa jam" Siwan memberikan sebuah tabung seperti botol spay rambut pada Stella

"baik tuan!" jawab Stella patuh

Siwan segera masuk kedalam rumah makan yang lumayan penuh dengan pengunjung setelah berbicara sebentar pada Heechul. Stella terus mengawasi mobil Heechul dan menunggunya keluar dari mobil itu.

Tak lama Heechul turun dari mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam rumah makan itu. tanpa membuang waktu, Stella segera keluar untuk menjalankan aksinya membius Heechul dengan uap yang ada didalam tabung itu.

Jendela mobil Heechul terbuka sedikit memudahkan Stella menjalankan aksinya tanpa harus membuka pintu itu. tabung itu Stella buka penguncinya lalu dilemparkan kejok depan mobil Heechul.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwan didalam Stella memasangkan houdynya untuk menutupi seluruh kepalanya lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah makan itu dan berpapasan dengan Heechul dipintu masuk.

tanpa Heechul sadari dia telah menjatuhkan gelang pemberian tuan Lee sebagai hadiah pernikahannya tepat dikaki Stella. Stella segera memungut gelang cantik dan super mahal itu tanpa berniat untuk mengembalikan pada pemiliknya.

Stella sangat kecewa melihat Siwan begitu mesra dengan yeoja yang baru ditemuinya didalam rumah makan itu. Stella segera menghapiri Siwan yang hampir mencium bibir yeoja itu

"tuan muda! Apakah hal seperti ini memang sudah menjadi kebutuhanmu?" protes Stella diluar kendali

"apa urusanmu? Kerjakan apa yang sudah aku perintahkan! Siwan menarik kasar Stella menjauhi yeoja itu dengan mata melotot

"aku sudah melakukannya tuan! Stella tampak ketakutan

"jika begitu kembali kedalam mobil dan pastikan yeoja itu sudah tidak sadar" Siwan kembali memerintah

"baik tuan!" Stella segera keluar menahan tangisnya

Stella menangis tersedu didalam mobil Siwan dan merasa sangat tersakiti juga teraniaya. Stella mulai sadar kalau Siwan memang tidak akan pernah mencintainya secara tulus dan hanya memanfaatkan perasaan cintanya juga kebodohannya.

Siwan keluar bersama yeoja itu dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar sudah bisa dipastikan mereka pasti akan bercinta didalam kamar itu membuat Stella semakin meradang.

"baiklah tuan muda! Sudah cukup buatku menjadi budak pemuas nafsu bejadmu! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirmu bertualang! Aku akan membunuhmu juga yeoja itu" Stella tampaknya memang sudah kalap

Stella segera keluar mobil untuk menghampiri mobil Heechul. Kaca itu memang terbuka lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Stella memastikan kondisi Heechul terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk melancarkan rencananya sendiri diluar kesepakatan bersama Siwan

"mianata Heechul-ssi kamu harus terlibat dalam masalah ini! Aku harus membuatmu celaka karena ternyata yeoja seperti kamulah yang sangat diinginkan tuan muda" Stella mencabut beberapa helai rambut panjang Heechul untuk dia manfaatkan

"kyaa nona! Apa yang anda lakukan? Tanya petugas parkir pada Stella

"aani! Saya hanya memastikan apakah yeoja ini baik – baik saja karena saya melihat dia tidak bergerak sama sekali" jawab Stella lancar saat berbohong

Tukang parkir itu menghampiri mobil Heechul untuk memastikan kondisi Heechul

"nona cantik ini sepertinya tidur pulas sekali! Tadi saya melihat nona ini menguap beberapa kali" ujar tukang parkir itu pada Stella

"jinja? Jika begitu biarkan nona ini istirahat" Stella segera berlalu kembali masuk kedalam mobil Siwan

Didalam mobil Stella mendapat pesan singkat dari Siwan yang isinya memerintah Stella untuk sembunyi di jok belakang tanpa bersuara karena Siwan berencana mengajak yeoja yang sedang berkencan dengannya pergi dari tempat itu.

Langit sudah mulai gelap Siwan akhirnya keluar dari kamar mesum itu kusut dan tidak karuan. Entah berapa ronde Siwan bercinta dengan yeoja itu. karena mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 3 jam didalam kamar itu.

Siwan segera masuk kedalam mobil diikuti yeoja itu. siwan segera memanaskan mobilnya dan berbincang ringan dengan yeoja itu

"kamu hebat sekali saat diranjang! Aku benar – benar terpuaskan" ujar yeoja itu memainkan vital Siwan

"kamu juga sangat hebat" Siwan melumat habis bibir yejoa itu membuat Stella semakin murka

Setelah mesin mobilnya panas, Siwan segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan Heechul yang masih dalam pengaruh uap yang telah membiusnya. Begitu juga perasaan Stella yang harus menekuk tubuhnya begitu lama dijok belakang dan harus mendengarkan desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir keduanya karena Siwan dan yeoja itu saling memainkan vital lawannya.

Ahhh kita menepi saja dijalan sepi itu sayang" yeoja itu mendesah karena merasakan nikmat tiada tara

"apa kita akan melakukannya didalam mobil?" tanya Siwan semakin liar memainkan jarinya divital sang yeoja

"aku sudah tidak tahan sayang! Mari kita bercinta" yeoja itu mulai menurunkan celana dalamnya

Stella sudah tidak kuat menahan amarah dan rasa cemburu didadanya. Dia segera mengambil kunci Inggris yang tadi dia lihat dibawah jok lalu secara membabi buta memukulkan kuci Inggis itu kekepala belakang Siwan yang sedang asik bercinta diatas yeoja itu hingga Siwan terkapar.

Yeoja itu menjerit histeris melihat Siwan terkapar tidak berdaya diatas tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Stella yang sudah siap dengan niatnya membunuh Siwan menarik tubuh Siwan dari atas yeoja itu lalu mencekiknya dengan tangganya yang sudah terbalut sarung tangan sehingga tidak akan ada jejak sidik jari miliknya menempel di TKP.

Yeoja itu mencoba berontak untuk melawan keberingasan Stella yang mencoba mencekiknya dengan mencakar tengkuk Stella. Stella merasa kesakitan karena cakaran itu membuat dia semakin beringas mencekik yeoja itu hingga meregangkan nyawanya.

Yeoja itu tewas terkapar ditangan Stella. Dengan tenang Stella memposisikan Siwan dan yeoja itu diposisi semula. Dia lalu mengeluarkan gelang milik Heechul yang tadi dia temukan dirumah makan lalu menaruhnya didekat Siwan. Juga tidak lupa mengeluarkan rambut Heechul yang tadi dia cabut dari kepala Heechul dan menyimpannya disela – sela jari sang yeoja.

Stella segera membereskan tasnya dan mengambil semua uang yang ada didalam dompet Siwan untuk bekal dia keluar dari jalan itu lalu keluar dari mobil itu untuk bersembunyi menyelamatkan diri karena dia tahu jalanan itu sangatlah tidak aman jika dia berjalan sendirian.

Stella sembunyi didalam semak – semak sambil tidak berhenti berdoa meminta maaf atas dosa besar yang dia lakukan pada orang terkasihnya. Hingga dia tertidur pulas dan terjaga saat pagi menjelang. Langit sudah terang Stella memberanikan diri untuk meneruskan perjalanannya meninggalkan jalan itu.

Sebuah truk yang membawa ternak dihentikan Stella untuk membawanya keluar menuju jalan raya. Dia memberikan sejumlah uang yang banyak untuk supir yang sudah menolongnya. Stella selamat pulang kembali keistana dimana Angela anaknya berada.

tbc

tuh kan update tiap hari!

gmn chapter ini? suka gak?

yang nebak stella pembunuhnya daebaaaaaaak

keep review yah

gumawaooooo


	10. Chapter 10

Siwon terjaga dari tidurnya. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Siwon menarik nafas dalam sekali mengumpulkan energinya. Pembunuhan Siwan yang terungkap dalam mimpinya membuat Siwon berfikir keras mencari cara bagaimana mengeluarkan Heechul dari penjara.

Siwon segera membasahi wajahnya yang kusut. Segera keluar mencari Stella untuk memastikan dia masih ada didalam istana.

"selamat pagi tuan muda!" sapa seorang pelayan yang hendak membereskan kamar Siwon

"pagi! Ahjuma apa kamu melihat Stella hari ini?" Tanya Siwon pada pelayan

"belum tuan! Saya belum melihatnya. Mungkin Stella ada dikamar nona Angela karena tugasnya dipagi hari mengurus nona Angela" jawab pelayan

"gumawao" Siwon berlalu melangkah menuju kamar Angela

Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Angela dan tidak ada jawaban disana. Dia segera masuk dan melihat Angela masih tertidur pulas. Siwon kembali keluar dari kamar itu lalu segera turun untuk mencari Stella.

Siwon sudah diruangan para pelayan dia lalu bertanya pada pelayan yang ada diruangan itu

"apa kalian melihat Stella pagi ini?" Tanya Siwon

"saya melihat Stella pergi pagi – pagi sekalu tuan! Tadi saya dia bilang ada keperluan yang sangat mendesak dan katanya dia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari tuan muda" jawab salah satu pelayan

"mwo! Jadi dia pergi dan berpura – pura sudah mendapatkan ijin dariku?" Siwon tampak panic karena dia yakin Stella pasti hendak melarikan diri

Siwon kembali keatas untuk menemui Leeteuk sang eomma

"eomma! Aku sepertinya mencurigai seseorang yang sudah membunuh Siwan" ujar Siwon saat masuk kedalam kamar Leeteuk tanpa basa – basi terlebih dahulu

"nuguya?" Leeteuk tampak sangat penasaran

"Stella eomma! Aku yakin dialah pembunuhnya! Bukan Heechul-ssi" Siwon langsung pada intinya

"mwo? Tidak mungkin! Makhluk itu tidak akan pernah punya keberanian untuk melakukannya Siwon-ah" Leeteuk meragukan Siwon

"ada banyak alasan kenapa Stella melakukannya eomma!" Siwon berusaha meyakinkan Leeteuk

"apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau dia yang telah membunuhnya? Kenapa kamu tidak meyakini kalau Heechul yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Leeteuk

"aku sudah mengetahui tentang affair antara Siwan dan Stella hingga Angela lahir. Aku juga sudah tahu apa yang eomma lakukan padanya yang merampas haknya sebagai eomma dari Angela. Dia sudah mengatakan itu semua padaku eomma" jawab Siwon lantang

"jinja? Kurang ajar! Tapi tetap saja eomma yakin bukan dia pelakunya" Leeteuk terus pada pendiriannya

"banyak alasan bagi Stella untuk melakukannya eomma! Rasa sakit karena tidak pernah dihargai perasaan cintanya terhadap Siwan, rasa sakit karena hinaan dan makian yang sudah Siwan lakukan padanya juga ketidak adilan yang sudah eomma lakukan padanya. Itu semua bisa merubah watak seseorang menjadi beringas saat semua rasa sakitnya terakumulasi dan selalu dia pendam selama ini" Siwon menjelaskan pemikirannya

"tidak mungkin" Leeteuk menutup wajahnya

"waeyeo? Kenapa tidak mungkin eomma?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah yang kecewa

"eomma yakin yeoja sialan itu yang telah membunuh Siwan" Leeteuk membentak

"apa motifnya sehingga dia tega melakukannya eomma? Warisan sudah dia dapatkan dari kakek bukan?" Siwon mencoba membuka mata dan hati Leeteuk

"eomma tidak tahu Swion-ah! Hanya saja sangat tidak mungkin yeoja lemah macam Stella mampu melakukannya" Leeteuk kembali berurai air mata

"harus eomma tahu hari ini Stella pergi dari rumah dan membohongi pelayan lain dengan mengatakan dia pergi atas seijinku" Siwon menatap dengan ekspresi putus asa

"jinja? Waeyeo? Kenapa dia harus pergi?" Tanya Leeteuk heran

"mola! Aku yakin dia pasti menghindari sesuatu" Siwon masih menjaga tentang apa yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya

"jika memang dia pelakunya maka eomma mohon Siwon-ah balaskan dendam dongsaengmu eomma tidak akan pernah memaafkan yeoja itu sampai mati eomma tidak akan pernah memaafkannya" Leeteuk menangis dalam pelukan Siwon

"nee eomma!" Siwon kembali memeluk Leeteuk

Siwon pamit pada Leeteuk untuk mencari kabar terbaru kasus pembunuhan Siwan dari pihak kepolisian. Padahal tujuan utama dalam hatinya adalah dia ingin sekali menemui Heechul.

Diperjalanan Siwon membelikan Heechul makanan jepang siap saji untuk menu makan siangnya. Tidak lupa Siwon juga sengaja membeli baju baru untuk Heechul karena dia menghindari kecurigaan dari orang rumah jika dia sengaja mengambil baju Heechul dikamarnya

Siang itu kantor polisi sangat ramai karena baru saja terjadi kasus pengeroyokan yang dilakukan anak seorang pejabat polisi yang menganiaya seorang pelajar.

Banyak orang berdemonstrasi dihalaman juga beberapa yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan. Siwon merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi itu. Dia segera menemui Kapten Song untuk berbincang

"Kapten apa ada petunjuk baru yang mengarah siapa sesungguhnya pembunuh uri dongsaeng?" Tanya Siwon duduk disofa ruangan Kapten Song

"saya mendapatkan kabar baru dari asisten saya setengah jam yang lalu. Ahli forensic yang memeriksa jasad Siwan-ssi juga yeoja itu lupa menyampaikan penemuan terakhirnya mengenai kulit ari seseorang yang menempel dikuku yeoja. Hasil tes membuktikan kalau kulit ari itu berbeda dengan DNA dari rambut yang ditemukan dijari – jarinya"

"ahli forensic itu baru kembali bertugas dari cutinya. Saat itu dia hanya menuliskan pesan tentang data kulit ari itu di secarik kertas yang ditempel dilayar monitor komputer untuk dibaca petugas yang menggantinya. Dan petugas yang menggantinya tidak pernah membaca pesan itu sehingga bukti DNA kulit ari dan rambut tidak terungkap"

"jika disambungkan dengan alibi nona Heechul dan saksi – saksi yang menguatkan keberadaannya kemungkinan besar nona Heechul bukanlah pembunuhnya. Dia adalah korban yang sengaja disiapkan pembunuh itu sebagai kambing hitam. saat ini kami sedang mengembangkan bukti dari kasus ini dan mencari siapa pemilik DNA kulit ari itu" Kapten Song menjelaskan panjang lebar

"jinja? Jadi Heechul sudah bisa dibebaskan?" Siwon terlihat sangat antusias dan bersemangat

"betul! Saat ini nona Heechul sedang menandatangani berkas dan akan segera dibebaskan" Kapten Song tersenyum

"syukurlah dia memang berhak untuk bebas" Siwon menarik nafas lega

"apa anda mencurigai seseorang yang mungkin saja dialah pembunuh yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Kapten Song

"yah saya memang mencurigai seseorang" Siwon membayangkan wajah lugu Stella

"nuguya?" Tanya Kapten Song penasaran

"pelayan kami yang bernama Stella" jawab Siwon lantang

"pelayan? Ada apa dengan pelayan itu?" Kapten Song ragu

"Stella itu terlibat affair dengan uri Siwan hingga melahirkan anak. Sepertinya Stella sudah sering mendapatkan siksaan batin yang dilakukan Siwan terhadapnya. Tepat dihari Siwan dan Heechul pergi kepulau Nami, Stella mengambil cuti dan mungkin saja dia sengaja mengikuti Siwan" jawab Siwon masih menutupi mimpinya

"jinja? Apakah pelayan itu masih ada dirumah anda?" Kapten Song bersemangat

"sayang sekali Kapten, pagi buta tadi dia sudah melarikan diri dari rumah dan membohongi pelayan lainnya" jawab Siwon lemas

"lalu dimana anak yang dilahirkannya berada?" Kapten Song bertanya tentang Angela

"dia tinggal bersama kami. Waeyeo? Kenapa Kapten bertanya tentang Angela?" Tanya Siwon heran

"saya memerlukan sampel dari keturunannya untuk mencocokan DNA kulit ari dengan DNA miliknya. Jika sama sudah bisa dipastikan kulit air yang ada pada kuku yeoja itu adalah milik pelayan yang anda maksud" Kapten Song menjelaskan

"apa saya perlu membawa Angela kemari?" Tanya Siwon semangat

"tidak perlu! Anda boleh mengambil rambut anak itu yang tersisa disisirnya atau juga anda bisa membawa sikat gigi miliknya" jawab Kapten Song

"hanya itu Kap? Saya rasa itu sangatlah mudah" Siwon mulai membayangkan situasi rumah

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan Kapten Song diketuk seseorang

"masuklah!" jawab Kapten Song dari dalam ruangan

"Kapten, nona Heechul sudah siap menemui anda" asisten Kapten Choi memberitahu

"persilahkan dia masuk!" Kapten song berdiri menyambut Heechul

"siang kapten!" suara merdu milik Heechul terdengar membuat jantung Siwon berdebar

Heechul masuk masih memakai baju yang sama dan tampak sangat lusuh.

"siang Heechul-ssi! silahkan duduk!" Kapten Song mempersilahkan Heechul duduk tak jauh dari tempat Siwon

"kamu ada disini?" Heechul menyapa Siwon

"nee! Saya sedang mencari tahu perkembangan kasus Siwan" Siwon menjadi kaku saat melihat Heechul

"kami sangat berterima kasih pada anda Heechul-ssi! anda sangat kooperatif dan tidak menyusahkan kami dalam memberikan kesaksian juga informasi. Kami juga sangat menyesal anda harus menginap disel tahanan kami beberapa malam terakhir. Anda sudah terbukti tidak bersalah dan anda berhak untuk bebas" Kapten Song menjabat tangan Heechul

"jadi siapa pembunuh Siwan yang sebenarnya?" Heechul mengerutka dahinya

"kami masih mencarinya nona! Kami belum punya tersangka lain" jawab Kapten Song

"baiklah! Jika begitu saya pulang sekarang! Saya ingin mandi dan membersihkan diri" Heechul kembali berdiri

"kita pulang bersama Heechul-ssi!" ajak Siwon

"yah Siwon-ssi betul sepertinya anda lebih baik pulang bersama Siwon-ssi nona! Anda tidak mungkin pulang memakai taxi dalam kondisi seperti ini bukan?" Kapten Song mulai bercanda

Heechul menatap Siwon tanpa bersuara. Dia hanya diam dan kembali menunduk

"bailah jika begitu kami pamit pulang Kapten! Saya akan segera memberikan apa yang anda butuhkan untuk tes DNA" ujar Siwon

"lebih cepat lebih baik sehingga kami bisa melakukan pengejaran secepat mungkin sebelum yeoja itu pergi semakin jauh" Kapten Song mengantar Siwon dan Heechul sampai kepintu

Heechul berjalan bersampingan dengan Siwon, melangkah bersama menuju pintu keluar kantor polisi itu.

"siapa yeoja yang Kapten Song maksud?" Tanya Heechul penasaran

"aku ceritakan dimobil nanti" jawab Siwon membuka alarm mobilnya

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil dimana Siwon duduk dijok supir sementara Heechul duduk disebelahnya

"tolong katakan siapa yeoja yang dimaksud?" Heechul tampak sangat penasaran

"Stella! Pelayan yang mengasuh Angela" jawab Siwon lantang

"mwo? Stella? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Heechul heran

"mereka terlibat affair! Aku tidak bisa cerita banyak tentang hal ini, Yang jelas banyak factor yang bisa membuat Stella berniat membunuh Siwan. Kemungkinan besar dialah pembunuhnya" Siwan menjelaskan garis besarnya saja

"aku sudah tidak heran mendengar Siwan terlibat affair dengan banyak yeoja! Mendiang suamiku yang menceritakannya" Heechul menatap jauh kedepan

"suami?" Siwon menatap Heechul

"yah suami! Kakekmu adalah mendiang suamiku" Heechul menyenderkan kepalanya kekaca samping

"berapa lama kalian menikah?" Tanya Siwon penasaran

"hanya 6 bulan saja! Lalu Tuhan memanggilnya" jawab Heechul melamun

"apakah kakek bahagia dihari akhirnya?" Tanya Siwon menatap Heechul

"mola! Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya bahagia" jawab Heechul dengan tatapan kosong

"apa kamu mencintai kakekku?" pertanyaan Siwon sangat pribadi

"aku tidak ingin menjawabnya" jawab Heechul memejamkan matanya

"baiklah aku akan berhenti bertanya" Siwon terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Heechul yang lucuh saat terpejam

"Tuhan aku menyukai yeoja ini! Kenapa harus dia yang aku sukai? Dia janda dari kakekku? Eottokhe?" lirih Siwon dalam hati

"siapa kamu sebenarnya Siwon-ssi? sepertinya kamu sangat berbeda dengan Siwan" tiba – tiba Heechul bertanya

"aku seperti yang kamu lihat! Inilah aku, anak yang dibesarkan seorang eomma tiri dengan keterbatasan materi dinegeri orang! Harus berjuang untuk membantu appa mencari biaya kuliah, namja yang hampir tidak pernah punya waktu untuk memikirkan yeoja. Namja yang tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa rasanya memiliki kekasih" jawaban Siwon sedikit menyentuh hati Heechul

"dimana kamu tumbuh besar Siwon-ssi?" Heechul mulai banyak bertanya

"Amerika!" jawab Siwon singkat

"lalu dimana appa dan eomma tirimu?" Heechul terus bertanya

"appa meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas saat masih tinggal di Amerika, sementara eomma ada di Seoul" jawab Siwon dengan ekpresi sedih

"pantas kamu memang sangat berbeda dengan Siwan. Kenapa kakekmu tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya cucu kembar?" Heechul berusaha mengingat apa saja yang diceritakan tuan Lee padanya

"tentu saja! Jangankan saat aku dan Siwan sudah berpisah. Kami yang masih tinggal serumahpun kakek selalu lupa kalau kami adalah 2 orang yang berbeda. Aku yang selalu datang menyapa lebih dulu pasti lebih dulu juga mendapatkan uang dan coklat dari kakek. Sementara Siwan yang sering terlambat sering tidak mendapatkan apapun dari kakek karena kakek terus merasa kalau Siwan adalah aku atau sebaliknya"

"saat appa membawaku pergi dan berpisah dari eomma juga Siwan, aku sudah jarang lagi mendengar kabar tentang kakek. Bahkan kematian kakek aku dengar saat aku sudah berada di Seoul. Begitu juga kabar tentang kakek menikahi yeoja cantik dan masih sangat muda aku dengar saat kembali kerumah" Siwon menatap Heechul sedikit senyum

"apa kamu juga membenciku seperti eomma juga Siwan karena telah mengambil sebagian warisan kalian?" Tanya Heechul sedikit menyindir

"kenapa harus membencimu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan sebanyak apa harta yang dimiliki kakek, seberapa banyak kekayaan eomma! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan berapa banyak yang kamu dapatkan dari kakek. Yang aku pikirkan adalah kenapa Tuhan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu Siwan terlebih dahulu sebelum Tuhan menjemputnya?" sesal Siwon

"kamu percaya rencana Tuhan itu adalah yang terbaik buat kita?" Tanya Heechul menatap Siwon dengan tatapan hangat

"apa ada yang ingin kamu jelaskan tentang itu?" Siwon balik bertanya

"kadang kita merasa Tuhan sangatlah kejam dan sangat tidak adil pada kita saat kita kehilangan sesuatu atau mendapatkan musibah. Tapi setelah kita berhasil melewatinya barulah kita tahu ternyata Tuhan memang sangat baik dan begitu menyayangi kita" Heechul tersenyum pada Siwon

"aku masih belum bisa menangkap apa maksud ucapanmu tadi Heechul-ssi" Siwon masih tampak bingung

"belum tentu jika kamu punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Siwan kamu akan senang atau bahagia. Siapa tahu Siwan memang tidak pernah ingin bertemu lagi denganmu atau dia memang sama sekali tidak mengingatmu. Kamu sudah sangat lama tidak lagi hidup bersama dia dan kamu tidak tahu seperti apa dia menjalani hidupnya. Aku sudah banyak mendengar keluhan tentang dia dari kakekmu. Dan saat menyaksikan secara langsung aku sangat tidak heran kenapa ada orang yang tega ingin membunuhnya" Heechul berkata tanpa beban

"seburuk itukah dia dimatamu?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah kecewa

"dia memang sangat buruk. Dia hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri. Dia pernah punya niat untuk mencelakaiku saat dalam perjalanan ke pulau Nami aku tahu itu" jawab Heechul apa adanya

"benarkah?" Siwon mulai menghubungkan semua perkataan Heechul dengan mimpinya semalam

Tentang bagaimana buruknya kebiasaan Siwan yang tidak pernah jauh dari sex, bagaimana serakahnya dia, bagaimana jahatnya dia memperlakukan Stella dan rencana buruknya untuk mencelakai Heechul.

"gumawao! Kamu sudah memberiku pencerahan" Siwon menatap mata Heechul yang bulat

"cheonma" jawab Heechul singkat

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai dihalaman istana megah itu. Heechul turun lebih dulu setelah berterima kasih karena sudah diberi tumpangan oleh Siwon.

Heechul segera masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung disambut Leeteuk dengan reaksi diluar dugaan

"chukka! Akhirnya kamu bebas" sambut Heechul kaku

"gumapta" jawab Heechul singkat

"Kapten Song sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada saya tadi ditelpon" Leeteuk mengikuti langkah Heechul

"aku harap rasa bencimu terhadapku bisa sedikit berkurang" sindir Heechul

"aku tidak pernah membencimu! Aku hanya takut kamu sudah memanfaatkan appa demi mendapatkan harta" jawab Leeteuk

"jika mendiang suamiku masih diberi kesempatan hidup lebih lama lagi hingga puluhan tahun aku pasti akan terus berada disampingnya! Perlu kamu tahu nyonya! Aku sempat mengandung benihnya namun sayang aku mengalami keguguran karena rahimku lemah" Heechul sedikit berbohong

"jinja? Appa hampir saja memberiku seorang dongsaeng?" Leeteuk tampak bahagia

"hampir" Heechul sedikit puas telah mengerjai Leeteuk

"eonnieeeeee!" teriak Angela berlari menghampiri Heechul

"Agassi! Eonnie sangat merindukanmu" Heechul memeluk Angela

"eonnie bau! Mandi dulu sana!" keluh Angela manja

"ahh miane! Baiklah eonnie mandi dulu yah!" Heechul pamit pada Leeteuk dan Angela untuk naik keatas menuju kamarnya

Heechul terlalu menikmati saat mandinya dibath tube yang sudah diisi air hangat hingga berjam - jam. Membersihkan semua kotoran juga keringat yang menempel ditubuhnya. Dia lalu membilas bersih tubuhnya dari sisa busa sabun yang masih menempel dengan air keran yang juga hangat.

Tubuh putih dan juga begitu mulus dia tutupi dengan baju mandi berwarna putih. Melangkah keluar kamar mandi menuju ruang ganti dan mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

Heechul segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan masih dalam kondisi memakai baju mandi. Ternyata Siwon sudah berada dihadapannya.

Siwon sangat terpesona oleh kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Heechul tanpa make up dan riasan. Bibirnya membisu lalu matanya tidak berkedip memandangi wajah Heechul yang masih sedikit basah

"Siwon-ssi! ada apa?" Tanya Heechul penasaran

"kamu sudah melewatkan makan malam Heechul-ssi semua sudah beristirahat " Siwon berkata gugup

"jinja? baiklah itu tandanya aku akan makan malam sendirian" Heechul segera menutup pintu kamarnya namun ditahan tangan Siwon yang kekar

Siwon memaksa masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan sangat berani. Dia mendorong tubuh Heechul untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamar itu dan tidak lupa menguncinya

"Siwon-ssi apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Heechul menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangan

"chuae!" Siwon mendorong Heechul kedinding lalu menindihnya dan sekilat dia melumat bibir Heechul yang agak tebal itu

"Siwon-ssi! aku janda dari kakekmu" Heechul berusaha menghindari ciuman Siwon

"aku tidak mempedulikannya yang aku tahu aku sangat menyukai kamu" Siwon kembali berusaha mencium Heechul

"lepaskan aku Siwon-ssi! aku bukan yeoja murahan" Heechul menampar pipi Siwon untuk membuatnya sadar

"apakah kamu memang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku sehingga kamu menolakku? Ataukah hanya karena kamu adalah janda kakekku?" Siwon mencengkram tangan Heechul yang tadi dia pakai untuk menampar

"keduanya" jawab Heechul mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Siwon

"tatap mataku! Jika memang benar kamu tidak menyukaiku" Siwon menatap mata Heechul dalam sekali

Heechul memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Siwon. Terasa jantungnya berdebar – debar dan ada chemistry diantara mereka. Mereka mulai mengeliminasi jarak bibir masing – masing

"nado chuae!" Heechul memejamkan matanya pasrah menunggu bibir Siwon menyentuh bibirnya

Bibir mereka mulai saling bersentuhan. Siwon mulai membuka bibir Heechul dengan lidahnya lalu menghisap bibir atas Heechul dengan sangat lembut.

Heechul tak mau kalah dia hisap bibir bawah Siwon yang tipis itu lalu mulai memainkan lidahnya. Terdengar suara desahan dari keduanya

"ahhhh" mereka kembali saling menjilat.

Tangan Siwon mulai bermain disekitar dada Heechul yang memang tidak memakai bra. Tidak perlu usaha yang sulit buat Siwon untuk dapat menyentuh payudara indah itu. Dia hanya tinggal membuka sedikit baju mandi itu dan ranumnya payudara Heechulpun dapat terlihat dengan jelas

Siwon meremas payudara kanan Heechul dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk membelai rambut Heechul. Tangan kanan Heechul mulai sibuk menjelajahi dalaman celana pajamas itu. Terlihat member Siwon menonjol kedepan tanda dai sudah ereksi

Tangan Heechul masuk kedalam celana itu dan mulai memainkan bola – bola yang dimiliki Siwon

"uhhhh aouhhhh" Siwon mendesah

"hmmm ahhh" Heechul pun ikut mendesah saat lidah Siwon mulai menjilati putting Heechul dan membuat kissmark dipayudara kanan Heechul

Tangan kiri Siwon mulai membuka tali baju mandi itu dan terlihat jelas bagaimana mulusnya bagian depan tubuh Heechul yang telanjang.

"beautiful" puji Siwon mengagumi bentuk tubuh Heechul yang nyaris sempurna

Siwon kembali melumat bibir tebal Heechul sementara tangan kirinya mulai memainkan biji intim Heechul hingga becek.

"ahhhh hmmmm ouw Siwon-ah" Heechul mendesah kegelian

"kamu suka?" Tanya Siwon semakin bersemangat memainkan jari – jari tangannya disekitar intim Heechul

"ahhhh ouwhhh Siwon-ah" Heechul semakin kegelian

Heechul tidak mau kalah, dia turunkan celana pajamas Siwon hingga melorot dan mulai mengocok batang Siwon hingga semakin mengeras dan memanjang.

"ahhh ouwh hmmm itu nikmat sekali Heechul-ssi" desah Siwon menahan nikmat

Mereka berdua menghentikan aksi mereka lalu melangkah menuju kasur untuk melanjutkan pertempuran itu diatas kasur. Siwon membaringkan Heechul diatas kasurnya lalu kaki Heechul diregangkan hingga miss v Heechul terlihat jelas. Siwon kembali memainkan miss v itu hingga semakin basah lalu mulai memasukan membernya kedalam miss v Heechul namun terdengar suara pintu diketuk seseorang

"Heechul-ssi! Heechul-ssi!" suara Siwon terdengar jelas diluar kamar

Heechul membuka matanya yang ternyata sedang telanjang memakai baju mandi yang sudah tidak bertali diatas kasurnya.

Ya Tuhan aku bermimpi?" Heechul memandangi kodisi tubuhnya

Dia tampak sangat syock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia baru saja bermimpi _having sex_ dengan Siwon dan terasa begitu nyata. Dia mencoba menyentuh miss v-nya yang ternyata memang sudah berlendir tanda dia telah melakukan penetrasi. Heechul pun segera memeriksa payudara kanannya mengecek apakah ada kissmark disana dan sangat mencengangkan memang kissmark itu ada disana.

"andweee!" Heechul segera berlari membuka pintu untuk Siwon dan lupa tidak menutup baju mandinya

"siwon-ssi!" Heechul tampak panic dan nafasnya terengah – engah

"Heechul-ssi! gwencana?" Siwon menutup baju mandi Heechul yang terbuka

"apa tadi kamu masuk kedalam kamarku?" Tanya Heechul panic

"ani! Aku baru saja hendak memanggilmu untuk makan malam bersama" jawab Siwon

"jinja?" Heechul tampak syock

"hmm! Waeyeo?" Tanya Siwon heran

"aaku tadii" Heechul gugup

"masuklah dan cepatlah berpakaian!" sarah Siwon

"shiro! Aku mohon temani aku" Heechul tampak seperti orang linglung

"mwo?" Siwon terkejut

"temani aku masuk dan biarkan pintunya terbuka!" Heechul tampak serius mengundang Siwon masuk kedalam kamarnya

"baiklah!" Siwon masih tampak heran

Heechul segera mengambil pakaian sedapatnya entah itu gaun atau pakaian tidur yang penting dia harus segera keluar dari kamar itu. Siwon membalikan badannya saat Heechul memakai pakaiannya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai – sampai kamu ketakutan seperti ini Heechul-ssi?" Tanya Siwon penasaran

"akan aku ceritakan nanti setelah keluar dari kamar ini" jawab Heechul melangkah mendahului Siwon keluar dari kamarnya.

tbc

nahloohhhh siapa tuh yang mencoba nc-an ama Chulie dikamarnya?

miane update g bisa setiap hari yah!

jangan bosen baca ama kasih review

gumawaaooooooo


	11. Chapter 11

"kamu benar – benar membuat aku penasaran Heechul-ssi" Siwon menyusul Heechul yang sudah melangkah didepan

"aku memang benar – benar ketakutan" jawab Heechul mempercepat langkahnya

"maka itu ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu takut?" desak Siwon

"aku rasa didalam kamar itu ada arwah" jawab Heechul tanpa basa – basi

"mwo? Arwah? Maksudmu?" Siwon semakin heran

Percakapan mereka tunda terlebih dahulu karena mereka sudah berada diruang makan dimana Leeteuk dan Angela sudah duduk manis menunggu mereka

"kita harus merayakan kepulanganmu dirumah ini Heechul-ssi" Leeteuk menyambut Heechul diluar kebiasaannya

"anda tidak harus melakukannya nyonya" Heechul merasa canggung akan sikap Leeteuk yang seperti itu

"gwencana! Saya memang ingin bersikap lebih baik padamu! Saya merasa menyesal karena telah memperlakukan kamu dengan tidak baik selama ini! Saya akan menganggap kamu seperti dongsaengku sendiri karena saya tidak mungkin memperlakukan kamu sebagai ibu tiri bukan?" Leeteuk berkata jujur

"gumawao" Heechul duduk disamping Angela

Mereka mulai menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka. Angela seperti biasa bersikap manja pada Heechul. Siwon beberapa kali mencuri pandang menatap Heechul dengan tatapan yang mengandung makna dan berkali – kali juga disaksikan Leeteuk yang mulai mengkhawatirkannya

"eomma aku hampir lupa! Tadi siang sepulang sekolah ahjuma datang kesekolah untuk menjemputku. Dia bilang Siwon oppa yang menyuruhnya menjemputku disekolah. Tapi aku tolak karena aku males jika pulang bersama dia, untung saja supir Jung datang menjemput" Angela berkata dengan nada manja

"jinja? Stella maksudmu?" Siwon tampak cemas

"nee oppa" jawab Angela singkat

"eomma!" Siwon menatap Leeteuk memberikan isyarat

"Angela! Jika besok ahjuma datang lagi untuk menjemputmu kamu harus teriak meminta tolong penjaga sekolah atau teman – teman kamu! Eomma khawatir dia ingin menculikmu. Siwon oppa tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu" Leeteuk berpesan pada Angela

"kenapa dia ingin menculikku? Bukankah dia bekerja disini?" Tanya Angela polos

"dia sudah tidak lagi bekerja disini sayang! Maka dari itu kamu harus hati – hati" giliran Siwon yang memberikan pesan

"nee oppa arraseo" Angela menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya

"Angela eonnie malam ini akan menemani kamu tidur tapi ada yang harus eonnie bicarakan dengan eomma juga oppa! Angela bisa naik duluan kan?" Heechul berkata pada Angela

"jinja? Yippii eonnie akan tidur dikamarku! Baiklah aku naik dulan yah!" Angela pamit pada semua

Leeteuk memperhatikan punggung Angela cucunya yang berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Siwon dan Heechul saling menatap saat Leeteuk focus pada Angela

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan kalian" Heechul membuka percakapan

"apa itu?" Tanya Leeteuk menatap Heechul

"saya mungkin akan terlihat konyol mengatakan ini semua. Tapi saya berkata jujur" Heechul membuat Leeteuk dan Siwon saling menatap heran

"maksud kamu?" Tanya Leeteuk heran

"ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam kamar saya! saya merasa kamar itu dihantui arwah" Heechul berkata tanpa beban

"arwah? Anda tidak sedang bercanda bukan?" Leeteuk berpura – pura karena kamar yang dia siapkan untuk Heechul memang sudah lama menyimpan keanehan jauh sebelum Siwan meninggal

"sebenarnya saya sudah lama merasakan keanehan itu. Bahkan dari awal saya menempati kamar itu. Tapi yang terjadi tadi itu sangatlah nyata dan sangat mengganggu saya" Heechul bercerita

"keanehan apa yang kamu rasakan Heechul-ssi?" Tanya Siwon sedikit mencemaskan Heechul

"dari awal saya menempati kamar itu saya merasa ada orang lain yang memperhatikan saya! saat saya mandi, berpakaian hingga saya tidur seperti ada orang yang mengawasi. Tapi sebatas itu saja. Tapi yang terjadi tadi makhluk itu sudah berani menyentuh saya bahkan meninggalkan jejak ditubuh saya" Heechul menunduk karena masih merasa takut dan cemas

"menyentuhmu?" Siwon menatap Heechul mengerutkan keningnya

"nee! Menyentuhku" jawab Heechul menatap Siwon kaku karena dia merasa sudah berbuat lebih dengan Siwon dalam mimpinya

"anda mungkin sedang berhalusinasi Heechul-ssi! bisa saja anda depresi karena beberapa mala mini anda bermalam didalam sel tahanan" Leeteuk mencoba mengalihkan kecurigaan Heechul

"saya tidak sedang berhalusinasi nyonya! Itu nyata" protes Heechul

"lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk

"boleh saya pindah kamar kekamar yang lain? Saya tidak perlu kamar yang besar atau mewah! Saya hanya ingin kamar yang nyaman dan tidur dengan nyenyak juga tenang" Heechul meminta

"baiklah pilih kamar mana yang kamu inginkah" Leeteuk berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan

"ternyata benar, kamar itu memang menyimpan mistery yang tidak pernah terungkap! Appa sebenarnya apa yang kamu simpan disana?" Leeteuk berbicara dalam hatinya

"aku masih penasaran dengan kalimat menyentuhmu? Apa yang dilakukan "sesuatu" itu padamu?" Siwon kembali bertanya

"dia mencoba menyetubuhiku" jawab Heechul singkat berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan

"mwo?" teriak Siwon diluar kendali

"kamu pasti tidak akan mempercayaiku! Tapi percayalah itulah yang aku rasakan" Heechul melangkah

"tunggu! Jadi saat tadi kamu tergesa – gesa keluar kamar memakai baju mandimu yang tidak bertali sehingga aku bisa melihat tubuhmu itu apakah "sesuatu" itu sedang menyentuhmu?" Tanya Siwon mengaitkan insiden baju mandi dikamar Heechul

"nee!" jawab Heechul mukanya sedikit memerah

"jinja! Benar – benar aneh" Siwon masing tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang diceritakan Heechul

"aku tahu kamu pasti tidak akan mempercayainya! Cobalah untuk tidur dikamar itu dan buktikan sendiri" Heechul bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar Angela

"Heechul-ssi! " Siwon berlari mengejar Heechul

"ada apa?" Heechul menghentikan langkahnya menatap Siwon dihadapannya

"aku akan membuktikannya malam ini! Aku akan tidur dikamarmu" Siwon menguji dirinya sendiri

"silahkan! Semoga kamu mendapatkan malam yang indah dikamar itu?" Heechul tersenyum sinis

"indah jika kamu menemaniku melewatinya" bisik Siwon dengan suara pelan

"mwo? Apa yang kamu katakana?" Tanya Heechul mendengar Siwon berguman

"ani! Lupakan" Siwon tersipu

"apa kamu takut?" ledek Heechul berdiri didepan pintu kamar Angela

Siwon tidak segera menjawabnya karena mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar Angela yang berseberangan dengan kamar Heechul

"jika aku mengatakan tidak berani kamu belum tentu bersedia menemaniku didalam kamar ini bukan?" Siwon bercanda

"ada yang harus aku ambil dikamar itu! Jadi aku bisa menemanimu masuk sampai aku mendapatkan barangku" Heechul membalas candaan Siwon melangkah menuju kamarnya berhadapan dengan Siwon untuk membuka pintu

Mereka berhadapan sangat dekat untuk pertama kalinya dan saling menatap dalam.

"kenapa kamu begitu indah Heechul-ssi?" Siwon kembali berguman pelan

"apa kamu memang suka sekali berguman Siwon-ssi" keluh Heechul karena tidak mampu mendengar ucapan Siwon dengan jelas

Pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka karena Heechul sudah membukanya. Siwon menarik pinggul Heechul masuk kedalam kamar itu dan segera menguncinya.

"Siwon-ssi apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Heechul dengan ekspresi kaget

"saranghae Heechul-ssi!" Siwon menatap kedua mata Heechul dengan tatapan cinta

"Siwon-ssi! aku janda dari kakekmu" Heechul berusaha mengingatkan Siwon akan statusnya

"apakah aku tidak boleh mencintai janda kakekku?" Tanya Siwon menarik pinggul Heechul lebih dekat dengannya

"aku mohon Siwon-ssi jangan menambah beban dalam hidupku" Heechul berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Siwon

"aku tidak ingin membebanimu aku ingin sekali membahagiakan kamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Heechul-ssi" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba untuk mencium Heechul

"lepaskan aku Siwon-ssi! aku mohon!" Heechul menampar pipi Siwon untuk membuatnya sadar

"apakah kamu memang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku sehingga kamu menolakku? Ataukah hanya karena kamu adalah janda kakekku?" Siwon mencengkram tangan Heechul yang tadi dia pakai untuk menampar

"keduanya" jawab Heechul mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Siwon menghindari tatapan mata Siwon

"aku ingin kamu menatap mataku saat aku berbicara denganmu!" Siwon menatap mata Heechul dalam sekali

Heechul memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Siwon. Terasa jantungnya berdebar – debar dan ada chemistry diantara mereka. Heechul merasakan dejavu seperti dalam mimpi yang tadi dia alami. Mereka mulai mengeliminasi jarak bibir masing – masing

"tolong jangan lakukan ini Siwon-ssi" Heechul melepaskan rangkulan Siwon

"sesaat tadi aku merasakan cinta dari cara kamu menatapku Heechul-ssi" Siwon berkata

"kepercayaan diri anda terlalu tinggi Siwon-ssi! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada namja yang baru saja aku kenal. Anda tentu masih ingat bukan kita baru saja saling mengenal" Heechul melangkah keluar kamarnya mengurungkan niat untuk membawa ponselnya

"aku tahu dengan jelas Heechul-ssi tatapan itu bukan tatapan biasa! Kamu juga menyukaiku" bisik Siwon dalam hati.

Heechul segera membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan segera keluar untuk masuk kedalam kamar Angela. Siwon hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Heechul tanpa berusaha menahannya.

Siwon pandangi seisi kamar yang dulu adalah milik kakeknya Tuan Lee Song Man. Dia melihat foto dalam bingkai kecil yang ditaruh dimeja nakas sebelah ranjang. Foto itu adalah foto Heechul bersama mendiang tuan Lee sedang berpose dalam pakaian pengantin adat Korea.

"jinja ternyata dia masih menyimpan foto perkawinannya" Siwon menaruh kembali foto itu

Siwon melangkah menerusuri setiap ruangan dikamar itu. dia merasa ada yang aneh saat berada disana. Seperti sedang diperhatikan seseorang dari kamar mandi

Perlahan Siwon menoreh kearah kamar mandi untuk memastikan apakah ada orang disana tapi tiba – tiba terdengar suara ponsel milik Heechul berbunyi mengagetkan dirinya

"aissshh mengagetkanku saja" keluh Siwon melangkah mendekati meja rias dimana ponsel Heechul berada

Siwon ambil ponsel itu lalu melihat layarnya dimana wallpapernya adalah foto selca Heechul bersama tuan Lee berlatar pantai.

"apakah dia benar – benar mencintai kakek? Sungguh aneh. Kenapa dia masih memasang foto ini diponselnya?" Siwon memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu untuk memberikan ponsel milik Heechul Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Angela dan terdengar suara Heechul bertanya

"nuguya?" tanya Heechul

"ini aku Siwon" jawab Siwon pelan

Heechul membuka pintu kamar Angela dengan ekspresi yang tidak ramah pada Siwon

"ada apa?" tanya Heechul Ketus

"mianata! Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ponsel milikmu. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk" Siwon menyerahkan I phone milik Heechul

"gumawao" jawab Heechul hendak menutup pintu kamar itu

"tunggu! Aku rasa aku tidak akan bermalam didalam kamarmu hanya untuk membuktikan perkataanmu benar atau tidak. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk merasakannya. Aku percaya padamu Heechul-ssi kamar itu memang sangat aneh" ujar Siwon

"aku harap eommamu merasakan juga sehingga dia tidak berfikir aku sedang berhalusinasi" Heechul menutup pintu kamar itu

Siwon meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar Siwan yang kini menjadi miliknya untuk segera beristirahat.

Didalam kamar Angela, Heechul tampak sangat gelisah karena sikap Siwon tadi saat berada didalam kamar. Dengan lantang Siwon menyatakan isi hatinya dan tidak mempedulikan status Heechul yang adalah janda kakeknya.

"kamu memang benar Siwon-ssi! Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu" Heechul menghela nafas dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Seperti biasa ritual dipagi hari bagi anggota keluarga itu adalah sarapan bersama. Kali ini Heechul turun lebih dulu dari yang lainnya untuk membantu menyiapkan sarapan.

"anda tidak perlu melakukannya nyonya!" ujar pelayan Han

"gwecana saya suka melakukannya!" Heechul membawa piring saji berisi potongan daging asap untuk diletakan dimeja makan

"apa yang kamu lakukan Heechul-ssi?" Leeteuk turun bersama Angela

"ohh kebetulan saya bangun lebih cepat jadi saya ingin membantu menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua" Heechul menuangkan air minum kedalam gelas

"eonnie! Nanti malam tidur dikamarku lagi yah!" Angela merajuk manja duduk dikursinya

"kalau eomma mengijinkannya eonnie bersedia" Heechul menatap Leeteuk

"lakukan apa yang menurutmu bisa membuat Angela senang" Leeteuk duduk meneguk _orange juice_ nya

"pagi semua!" Siwon menyapa dan matanya tertuju pada Heechul

"pagi" balas Leeteuk dan Heechul hampir berbarengan

"Siwon-ah apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk pada Siwon

"aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menemui Kapten Song Waeyeo?" jawab Siwon menyantap rotinya

"tadinya eomma mau minta tolong kamu pergi kekantor untuk mengambil beberapa laporan dari sekertaris eomma! Eomma masih berduka sejak kepergian Siwan dan belum memiliki semangat untuk kembali bekerja" ujar Leeteuk

"aku akan mampir untuk membawanya eomma!" Siwon menyanggupi

"gumawao Siwon-ah" Leeteuk tersenyum pada puteranya

"lalu apa rencanamu hari ini Heechul-ssi?" tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul

"aku akan pergi kekantor pusat Lee Junctions" jawab Heechul singkat

"jaga supermarket itu dengan baik Heechul-ah! Supermarket itu adalah usaha appa yang paling awal dan mampu beranak cabang dan membuka usaha lainnya dari keuntungan yang didapat

"nee, arraseo" Heechul menganggukan kepalanya

"jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku jika kamu mendapatkan masalah disana" Leeteuk semakin terbuka pada Heechul

"gumapta" Heechul tersenyum

Acara sarapan sudah selesai saatnya untuk kembali beraktivitas. Angela pamit duluan karena sudah waktunya dia pergi bersama supir Jung. Begitu juga dengan Heechul yang memang berencana pergi lebih pagi karena dia ingin menemui eommanya di panti jompo. Tesisa Siwon dan Leeteuk yang masih duduk

"eomma! Tujuanku pergi menemui Kapten Song adalah untuk menyerahkan sikat gigi atau sisir milik Angela untuk dites kecocokan DNA miliknya dengan DNA kulit ari yang menempel dikuku yeoja yang juga menjadi korban pembunuhan itu" Siwon berkata

"apa hubungannya DNA itu dengan Angela?" tanya Leeteuk heran

"Angela adalah anak dari Stella bukan? DNA Angela pasti sama dengan milik Stella. Kapten Song membutuhkannya jika terbukti cocok mereka akan segera melakukan pengejaran sebelum Stella pergi terlalu jauh" Siwon menjelaskan

"hmm arraseo! Jika begitu ambilah sikat giginya pally" Leeteuk lebih bersemangat

"nee! Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang eomma" Siwon berdiri lalu bergegas menuju kamar Angela untuk mengambil sikat gigi milik Angela.

Singkat cerita Siwon sudah sampai dikantor polisi untuk menemui Kapten Song. Salah satu anak buahnya bilang Kapten Song sedang kedatangan seorang tamu. Siwon pun diminta untuk menunggunya diruang tunggu.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Siwon menunggu akhirnya tamu Kapten Song keluar. Tamu itu adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik melebihi kecantikan yang dimiliki Heechul.

Yeoja itu tidak terlalu tinggi, namun bentuk badannya begitu langsing dan kulitnya begitu mulus juga sangat putih. Wajahnya cantik dan sangat menarik. Siwon terpesona melihat kecantikan yang dimiliki yeoja itu.

"Siwon-ssi! Anda sudah lama menunggu?" Kapten Song menyapa

"ahh nee" ani ani" Siwon gugup karena yeoja cantik itu

"oh kenalkan ini puteri tunggal saya! Namanya Song Hye Gyo. Dia baru saja kembali dari bertugas menjadi dokter relawan di Burundi" Kapten Song mengenalkan puteri tunggalnya pada Siwon

"ahh Siwon imnida" Siwon memperkenalkan diri

"Hye Gyo imnida" dokter cantik bernama Hye Gyo mengenalkan diri

"appa Saya pamit pulang! Kita bertemu dirumah, ingat appa harus sudah pulang saat makan malam" Hye Gyo mencium pipi Kapten Song

"arra" Kapten Song menatap kagum pada puterinya yang cantik itu

"anneyong!" Hye Gyo pamit pada Siwon

"anneyong" balas Siwon terus memandangi kepergian Hye Gyo

"hmmm! Siwon-ssi mari masuk" Kapten Song mempersilahkan Siwon masuk kedalam ruangannya

"apa anda sudah membawakan apa yang saya minta?" Kapten Song rupanya tidak ingin berbasa – basi

"nee! Saya membawa dua barang sekaligus" Siwon menyerahkan sikat gigi dan beberapa helai rambut Angela yang menempel disisirnya

"bagus! Saya akan segera serahkan ini kebagian lab untuk segera melakukan test" Kapten Song mengantongi sikat gigi juga sisir kedalam kantong plastik bening

"jika begitu saya permisi Kapten! Masih banyak yang harus Saya lakukan hari ini" pamit Siwon buru – buru yang memang harus mampir kekantor Leeteuk

"baiklah! Anda tunggu kabar dari saya paling lambat dua minggu kedepan" Kapten Song mengantar Siwon hingga pintu.

Siwonpun segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Kapten Song dan bergegas keluar menuju mobilnya. Siwon memijit tombol alarm yang otomatis membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Siwon segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya.

Siwon berlalu dengan mobil mewahnya meninggalkan kantor polisi kota Seoul. Baru keluar halaman dia melihat dokter Song Hye Gyo sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan. Siwon segera menepikan mobilnya menghampiri dokter Song

"annyeo! Anda sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Siwon hati – hati

"ahh ani! Saya hanya sedang menunggu taxy" jawab Hye Gyo tersenyum manis

"jika anda bersedia saya bisa mengantar anda ketempat tujuan" tawar Siwon turun dari mobilnya

"ahh tidak usah! Saya akan menunggu taxi saja" tolak Hye Gyo halus

"saya tidak akan merasa repot nona!" Siwon sedikit memaksa

"mianata! Saya sudah bertunangan dan tunangan saya adalah namja yang sangat pencemburu. Dan tujuan saya hari ini adalah untuk menemuinya" Hye Gyo menjelaskan alasannya menolak kebaikan Siwon

"ahh arraseo" Siwon tersenyum getir karena hampir saja dia berniat memanfaatkan Hye Gyo untuk membuat Heechul cemburu

"jika begitu saya duluan nona!" Siwon pamit putus asa

"nee! Gumawao" Hye Gyo menganggukan kepalanya

tbc

miane kalau author akhirnya melibatkan aktris Song Hye Gyo di ff ini karena author bingung mencari nama yang cocok dengan kapten Song yang tokoh sudah ada

siwon dan Heechul sudah saling menyukai tapi Heechul nya munafik

menurut kalian tokon Song Hye Gyo dan Lee Dong Hae author munculin lagi gak sebagai pengganggu Sichul?

review kalian menentukan chapter selanjutnya loh :p

keep reading n review yah!

saranghae


	12. Chapter 12

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan Siwon dan Hye Gyo. Yang meninggalkan sedikit kesan buat Siwon. Begitu juga dengan test DNA dari sikat gigi milik Angela yang hasilnya akan keluar hari ini.

Saat sarapan bersama yang merupakan acara ritual keluarga Lee berlangsung, Siwon mendapat telpon dari kapten Song.

"yeobseo!" Siwon menjawab telponnya

"selamat pagi Siwon-ssi! Hasil test DNA sudah kami dapatkan tadi malam melalui faximili. Dan ternyata 100 % cocok dengan DNA kulit ari – ari yang ada dikuku yeoja itu. sudah bisa dipastikan pembantu yang bernama Stella lah yang telah membunuh Siwan. Saya sudah mengarahkan anak buah saya juga Letnan Park untuk melakukan pengejaran tersangka. Pengejaran kami mulai dengan menelusuri beberapa tempat yang sudah kami dapatkan informasinya dari sumber yang bisa dipercaya" kapten Song mengabarkan

"jinja? Jadi semua sudah terungkap? Chukkae Kapten akhirnya anda sudah berhasil memecahkan kasus pembunuhan uri dongsaeng. Saya menunggu kabar selanjutnya semoga pelakunya segera ditangkap" Siwon menutup telponnya

"ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran

"orang yang sudah membunuh Siwan sudah terungkap eomma!" jawab Siwon menatap Leeteuk

"jinja? Nuguya?" wajah Leeteuk memerah

"Stella" jawab Siwon singkat

"biadab!" Leeteuk mengutuk Stella

"Stella? Wae?" Heechul bersuara

"aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu Heechul-ssi karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Stella begitu tega membunuh Siwan" Siwon berbohong

"eomma mohon jika yeoja brengsek itu sudah tertangkap kamu harus membuat perhitungan dengannya ingat janji kamu pada eomma kamu akan membalaskan dendam dongsaengmu" air mata Leeteuk menetes

"Angela eonnie akan mengajakmu bermain ditaman! Kajja" Heechul membawa Angela yang masih polos menjauh dari percakapan yang berat itu

"eomma kenapa eonnie? Kenapa eomma berteriak seperti itu? Angela sangat takut eonnie!" Angela menyambut tangan Heechul dan menggenggamnya berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan

"tenangnya eomma! Stella masih menjadi buron dan belum tertangkap. Bagaimana aku bisa membalaskan dendam Siwan?" Siwon berusaha membuat Leeteuk tenang

"eomma tidak terima ternyata pelayan hina itulah yang telah membunuh Siwan" Leeteuk semakin histeris

"eomma aku mohon jangan seperti ini" Siwon memeluk Leeteuk yang hampir kalap

"nyonya tenanglah! Anda sudah membuat Angela syok" Heechul ternyata kembali menghampiri Siwon dan Leeteuk

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang Heechul-ssi! Puteraku mati dengan begitu tragis ditangan seorang pelayan yang amat hina" Leeteuk menumpahkan kesedihannya dipelukan Heechul

"saya sangat mengerti kesedihan anda nyonya! Tapi dengan anda histeris seperti ini tidak akan membawa Siwan kembali. Yang ada anda malah membuat Angela ketakutan dan akan menjauhi anda nyonya. Jadi berusahalah untuk lebih tenang dan kendalikan emosi anda" Heechul jauh lebih dewasa dari Leeteuk dalam bersikap

"ini sangat menyakitkan buat saya Heechul-ssi" Leeteuk memeluk Heechul dan tangisnya semakin pecah

"anda tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan Siwan nyonya! Anda masih punya putera yang lain yaitu Siwon yang begitu mirip dengan Siwan. Anda juga masih punya Angela yang sangat membutuhkan anda. Sisakan energi dan kekuatan anda untuk hidup bersama mereka" Heechul terus menasehati Leeteuk

Siwon menyaksikan semua yang Heechul lakukan juga ucapkan pada eommanya. Itu semua membuat Siwon semakin mengagumi dan mencintai janda kakeknya itu.

"tolong bawa saya kembali kekamar saya Heechul-ssi!" Leeteuk meminta

"baiklah" Heechul memapah Leeteuk meninggalkan ruang makan

"gumawao Heechul-ssi!" ucap Siwon menatap Heechul

"cheonma!" jawab Heechul tersenyum

Heechul menemani Leeteuk didalam kamarnya sampai Leeteuk benar – benar tenang. Leeteuk pun dapat tidur dengan tenang setelah meminum obat penenang yang diresepkan dokter pribadinya.

Heechul segera keluar untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengontrol supermarket miliknya yang merupakan warisan dari suaminya.

"apakah eomma sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Siwon diluar kamar Leeteuk

"nee! Temani eommamu dia pasti sangat membutuhkan kamu disaat seperti ini" jawab Heechul menepuk bahu Siwon lalu kembali melangkah

"tunggu!" Siwon menggenggam tangan Heechul

"waeyeo?" tanya Heechul melihat tangannya yang disentuh Siwon

"apakah memang tidak ada harapan untukku bisa mendapatkan hatimu?" Siwon kembali berharap

"Siwon-ssi, bagaimana bisa anda menanyakan hal itu disaat seperti ini? Bukanlah anda seharusnya menjaga perasaan eommamu yang masih terluka karena kematian anak kembarnya?" Heechul menurunkan tangan Siwon dari tangannya

"apakah aku tidak berhak bahagia? Siwan sudah pergi untuk selamanya dan duka eomma akan segera hilang seiring waktu. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Apakah aku tidak berhak menemukan kebahagiaanku?" Siwon menghalau langkah Heechul

Heechul menatap mata Siwon penuh haru. Sesaat Heechul hampir saja memeluknya untuk menghilangkan dukanya. Tapi Heechul memang sangat pandai mengendalikan diri sehingga adegan romantis itu tidak terjadi.

"anda berhak bahagia Siwon-ssi! semua orang berhak bahagia. Anda akan menemukan kebahagiaan anda diluar sana bersama yeoja yang lain. Yang jauh lebih pantas mendampingi namja baik dan nyaris sempurna seperti anda" Heechul menggenggam tangan Siwon dan segera melepaskannya kembali

"bagaimana jika aku merasa kebahagiaanku adalah bersama kamu Heechul-ssi?" Siwon melingkarkan tangannya diperut Heechul memeluknya dari belakang

"anda tidak lupa bukan? Aku adalah janda dari kakekmu! Lupakan aku! Temukan yeoja yang memang benar – benar pantas buatmu" Heechul melepaskan tangan Siwon dari perutnya

"apakah anda benar – benar rela jika aku akhirnya bisa menemukan yeoja itu?" tanya Siwon menghentikan langkah Heechul

"tentu saja! Dan aku akan bahagia untuk anda" Heechul meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar Angela untuk membawa tas dan segera pergi

Heechul keluar kamar dan mendapati Siwon masih berdiri ditempat dia berdiri tadi. Heechul abaikan keberadaan Siwon dan segera turun menuruni anak tangga.

"Angela! Eomma sedang tidak sehat, Siwon oppa juga sepertinya dia akan sibuk hari ini! Lebih baik kamu ikut eonnie pergi ke Lee Junctions. Eonnie khawatir jika kamu disini" Heechul mengajak Angela untuk ikut dengannya

"nee eonnie!" Angela tampak senang saat Heechul mengajaknya

Heechul menuntun tangan Angela yang sudah seminggu ini menjadi teman sekamarnya. Heechul sudah tidak pernah lagi tidur dikamarnya sendiri sejak kejadian malam itu.

"maaf nyonya! Saya lupa memberi tahu nyonya, kemarin siang ada surat datang yang dikirim untuk tuan Lee Song Man. Saya rasa sekarang surat itu menjadi milik anda nyonya" seorang pelayan mecengat langkah Heechul didepan pintu

"jinja? Dari siapa?" tanya Heechul menerima surat itu lalu membaca alam pengirimnya

Alamat pengirim surat itu ternyata dari sebuah Bank asing. Heechul tidak segera membukanya dia memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya kepada Leeteuk puteri tunggalnya.

"baiklah saya akan simpan surat ini! Tolong jaga nyonya Leeteuk saya harus pergi sekarang" Heechul memasukan amplop itu kedalam tas Guessnya lalu kembali menuntun tangan Angela

Heechul dan Angela pulang sebelum makan malam tiba. Siwon menghabiskan waktunya seharian itu didalam rumah karena harus menjaga Leeteuk.

Siwon segera turun begitu mendengar suara mobil Heechul datang.

"Siwon-ah! Apa Angela sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"sepertinya mereka baru saja datang eomma!" Siwon menuntun Leeteuk untuk sama – sama turun

"Heechul sepertinya sangat menyayangi Angela. Mereka semakin akrab dan semakin dekat setiap harinya" ujar Leeteuk

"tentu saja eomma! Bagaimana mereka tidak menjadi semakin dekat, mereka tidur satu kamar" Siwon menambahkan

"yah Heechul memang sudah menyadari ada hal yang sangat menyeramkan didalam kamar itu" bisik Leeteuk dalam hati

"eomma! Aku pulang!" teriak Angela berlari menghampiri Leeteuk yang sudah sampai dilantai bawah

"apa seharian ini kamu merasa senang?" Leeteuk memeluk Angela

"nee! Eonnie mengajaku berkeliling di Lee Junctions dan memberiku banyak baju – baju cantik

"Angela menunjukan paper bagnya pada Leeteuk

"banyak sekali!" Leeteuk melihat isi paper bag itu

"baiklah saatnya kita makan malam" ajak Siwon dan matanya masih tertuku pada Heechul

Mereka melangkah bersama menuju ruang makan dimana hidangan makan malam memang sudah disiapkan pelayan.

Siwon duduk sejajar dengan Leeteuk dan berhadapan dengan Heechul sementara Heechul sejajar dengan Angela yang berhadapan dengan Leeteuk.

"gumawao Heechul-ah saya sudah merasa tenang sekarang. Saya sudah bisa menerima kepergian Siwan." Leeteuk membuka percakapan

"chukkae! Saya senang mendengarnya" Heechul tersenyum damai pada Leeteuk

"Siwon-ah! Bagaimana jika besok kita mengundang Kapten Song juga Letnan Park makan malam bersama kita? Sebagai bentuk terima kasih eomma atas kerja keras mereka mengupas tuntas kasus pembunuhan Siwan" Leeteuk berkata pada Siwon

"baiklah saya akan menghubungi mereka. Semoga saja mereka bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk makan malam bersama kita" Siwon menyanggupi

"saya hampir saja lupa! Tadi pelayan memberi saya surat yang dikirim untuk mendiang suami saya. Saya rasa anda berhak membukanya" Heechul mengeluarkan amplop dari tasnya pada Heechul

"surat dari siapa?" Leeteuk membaca alamat pengirimnya

"Bank asing! Apa ini?" Leeteuk segera membuka amplop itu lalu membukanya

"apa isinya eomma?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"surat tagihan atas biaya kotak deposit yang disewa kakekmu di bak tersebut" jawab Leeteuk menyerahkan surat itu pada Siwon

"kotak deposit?" Heechul mengerutkan keningnya

"nee" jawab Leeteuk

"ya Tuhan! Kenapa saya bisa lupa, sebelum meninggal beliau mengatakan pada saya untuk mengambil benda yang beliau simpan di kotak deposit. Benda itu sudah beliau simpan dikotak itu selama lebih dari 20 tahun" Heechul baru saja teringat pesan terakhir yang diamanatkan tuan Lee padanya

"benda apa itu?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"beliau tidak menceritakan detailnya benda itu apa. Beliau hanya bilang bawa benda itu agar beliau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang" Heechul mencoba mengingat lebih banyak

"besok hari Minggu dan bank pasti sudah tutup, berarti kita baru bisa mengambil barang itu hari Senin nanti. Kita pergi sama – sama untuk mengambilnya" Leeteuk memberikan idenya

"jika anda merasa saya perlu ikut, maka saya akan ikut" jawab Heechul

"kamu adalah istrinya Heechul-ssi! Appa memberikan pesan terakhirnya pada kamu! Tentu saja kamu harus ikut" Leeteuk semakin ramah pada Heechul

"gumawao" Heechul tersenyum

Acara makan malam berakhir dan mereka kembali kekamar masing – masing untuk beristirahat.

Pagi hari sekali Heechul sudah terbangun karena Angela yang teriak histeris karena mimpi buruknya.

"eonnie! Kenapa aku bermimpi ahjuma? Ahjuma memaksaku untuk ikut pergi dengannya! Wajah ahjuma sangat menyeramkan eonnie!" Angela memeluk Heechul ketakutan

"kamu hanya mendapatkan mimpi buruk sayang! Kamu pasti kelelahan kemarin sehingga kamu bermimpi buruk" hibur Heechul menenangkan Angela

"aku takut eonnie!" Angela terus memeluk Heechul

"sayang! Kamu tidak tidur sendirian bukan! Ada eonnie disini! Kembalilah tidur eonnie akan menjagamu" Heechul membaringkan Angela dan mengusap dahinya

Angela kembali tidur, Heechul tidak bisa melanjutkan kembali tidurnya karena pagi memang sudah menyapa. Heechul memutuskan untuk mandi membersihkan diri.

Selesai mandi Heechul segera turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan special karena Leeteuk benar – benar sudah menerimanya dengan baik dirumah itu.

Heechul mendengar ada kesibukan diruang gym dipagi hari itu. Heechul menghampiri ruangan itu dan ternyata ada Siwon disana sedang mengolah raganya mengangkat beban.

"selamat pagi!" sapa Heechul ramah

"pagi!" jawab Siwon menyimimpan barbernya

"kenapa anda bangun pagi – pagi sekali?" tanya Siwon menghampiri Heechul

"Angela mendapat mimpi buruk lalu berteriak, aku terbangun dan tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurku kembali" jawab Heechul masih berdiri ditempatnya

"kamu sendiri? Pagi – pagi begini sudah berolah raga? apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Heechul melangkah menuju dapur diikuti Siwon melangkah disampingnya

"makan malam bersama dengan tamu undangan eomma nanti malam yang membuatku olah raga sepagi ini" jawab Siwon mengundang tanya

"maksudmu?" Heechul bingung

"saya mengikuti saran kamu Heechul-ssi! Saya harus mencari yeoja lain dan melupakan kamu. Saya tidak yakin yeoja itu akan datang malam ini menemani appanya untuk makan malam bersama kita atau tidak yang jelas saya ingin menyiapkan diri untuk tampil sempurna malam ini dihadapannya" Siwon mulai membuat Heechul gelisah

"nuguya?" wajah Heechul menjadi sedikit murung

"namanya Song Hye Gyo! Dia puteri dari Kapten Song. Saya sudah pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali dan saya langsung terkesan karena kecantikannya. Doakan saya bisa mencuri hatinya Heechul-ssi" Siwon semakin membuat Heechul sedih

"chukkae! Aya akan mendoakan kamu Siwon-ssi!" Heechul berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan memberikan senyum palsu menyelamati Siwon

"gumapta!" jawab Siwon

"aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang melihat kamu bisa menemukan yeoja idamanmu atau tidak? Yang aku rasa hatiku sakit dan sangat hancur saat mendengarnya. Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu?" lirih Heechul dalam hati

Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan karena moodnya sudah berubah gara – gara yeoja bernama Song Hye Gyo itu.

Heechul kembali naik keatas untuk masuk kekamar Angela. Siwon meneruskan aksinya dengan berenang dikolam renang. Siwon menangkap keanehan sikap Heechul yang tiba – tiba berubah setelah dia bercerita tentang Hye Gyo pada Heechul

"aku tahu kamu pasti cemburu Heechul-ssi! Semua aku kembalikan padamu, jika kamu tetap memilih untuk mengabaikan aku maka kamu akan kehilangan aku. Tapi jika saja kamu menyerahkan hatimu padakau maka kamu tidak perlu memikirkan masalah lain dan hanya pasrah saja padaku, aku akan membereskan semuanya dan akan menjagamu selamanya.

Seharian penuh para koki andalan sibuk menyiapkan jamuan makan malam istimewa yang diadakan Leeteuk untuk menjamu tamunya. Heechul sama sekali tidak menampakan dirinya keluar kamar karena masih merasa gelisah karena cerita Siwon.

"secantik apa yeoja itu? apakah Siwon benar – benar jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu? kenapa aku harus gelisah seperti ini?" pertanyaan Heechul dalam hati

Acara makan malam sudah siap. Leeteuk, Siwon, Heechul juga Angela sudah bersiap menyambut tamu undangannya yang sudah akan sampai. Mereka duduk manis diruang tamu.

Letnan Park lebih dulu datang bersama anak buahnya karena dia sedang bertugas. Sementara Kapten Song masih dalam perjalanan. Letnan Park disambut hangat oleh Siwon dan Leeteuk juga Heechul

"gumapta karena sudah mengundang kami makan malam bersama keluarga yang hebat ini" Letnan Park basa – basi

"kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada anda juga team anda yang sudah bekerja keras mengupas tuntas kasus Siwan" ujar Leeteuk

Kapten Song datang membawa serta puteri cantiknya Hye Gyo untuk menghadiri undangan makan malam Leeteuk. Hye Gyo cantik sekali malam itu memakai sackdress motif bunga berwarna merah maroon.

Heechul semakin gelisah dan salah tingkah melihat sosok Hye Gyo masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan disambut siwon dengan begitu ramah dan hangat

"siapa yeja yang begitu cantik ini?" tanya Heechul saat menjabat tangan Hye Gyo

"Hye Gyo imnida" Hye Gyo mengenalkan diri

"anda cantik sekali" puji Leeteuk menatap kagum pada kecantikan Hye Gyo

"dia puteri saya nyonya!" Kapten Song menyela

"apa anda sudah menikah?" tanya Leeteuk pada Hye Gyo

"belum nyonya" jawab Hye Gyo kaku

"anda sudah memiliki kekasih?" Leeteuk terus bertanya

"dia baru saja ditinggal menikah oleh tunangannya" Kapten Song menimpal

"jinja? Bagaimana bisa yeoja secantik ini ditinggalkan seorang namja? Saya yakin namja itu pasti sangat bodoh" Leeteuk berlebihan

"anda terlalu berlebihan nyonya" Hye Gyo tampak tidak nyaman

"lalu nona ini" Hye Gyo menatap Heechul

"Heechul imnida" Heechul mengenalkan dirinya dengan senyum terpaksa

Mereka berbasa – basi sebentar diruang tamu sebelum memasuki acara makan malam bersama. Siwon tampak semakin akrab dan terus berbincang bersama Hye Gyo sementara Heechul hanya berbicara dengan Angela.

"eonnie aku sudah lapar!" bisik Angela pada Heechul dan dapat didengar Leeteuk

"sebentar lagi kita akan makan!" bisik Heechul

"saatnya menikmati makan malam! Mari silahkan" Leeteuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk menuju ruang makan istimewa

Leeteuk duduk sendiri dikursi utama, Heechul duduk sejajar diantara Angela dan Siwon. Kapten Song, Hye Gyo, Letnan Park juga anak buahnya duduk sejejar diseberang.

Percakapan ringan terdengar bersahutan diruan makan itu.

"uri Siwonnie juga masih mencari – cari yeoja yang bisa mendampinginya! Mungkin saja kalian bisa lebih akrab dan saling mengenal lebih jauh lagi" Leeteuk rupanya ada niat terselubung

"saya sama sekali tidak keberatan nyonya! Saya tahu Siwon-ssi adalah namja yang sangat baik. Saya akan sangat senang jika mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih" Kapten Song sehati dengan Leeteuk

"appa!" Hye Gyo mengeluh

"pelan – pelan saja! Semua butuh proses" Leeteuk menimpal

"bagaimana menurutmu Siwon-ah" Leeteuk bertanya pada anaknya

"semua saya serahkan pada nona Hye Gyo. Jika dia merasa tidak keberatan makan dengan senang hati saya bersedia memulainya

"uhhhuuuuk uhhuk" tiba – tiba Heechul terbatuk

"Heechul-ssi gwencana?" tanya Leeteuk

"gwencana! Saya hanya merasa pedas" jawab Heechul berbohong

Mereka kembali menikmati hidangan penutup lalu Kapten Song menerima panggilan melalui ponselnya

Panggilan itu mengabarkan adanya penemuan mayat yeoja kira – kira berumur 33 tahun ditemukan disebuah parit dengan kondisi telanjang tidak berpakaian.

Kuat dugaan yeoja tersebut merupakan korban perkosaan disertai pembunuhan lalu mayatnya dibuang kesembarang tempat.

"mianata nyonya! Kami harus segera menuju lokasi kejadian. Ada penemuan mayat seorang yeoja yang merupakan korban perkosaan disertai pembunuhan" Kapten Song menjelaskan

"ahh jika begitu anda harus segera tiba dilokasi! Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nona Song! Biar Siwon yang mengantarnya" Leeteuk sangat bersemangat

"tidak usah nyonya! Saya bisa pulang menggunakan taxi" tolak Hye Gyo halus

"yeoja cantik seperti anda tidak aman jika keluar malam sendirian" Leeteuk bersikeras

"nyonya Leeteuk sangat benar Hye Gyo-ah appa khawatir jika kamu harus pulang sendirian" Kapten Song memang mencari celah untuk mendekatkan Siwon dengan Hye Gyo puterinya

"saya akan mengantar puteri anda selamat sampai tujuan Kapten! Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirknya" Siwon menatap Hye Gyo

Kapten Song bersama rekannya pamit pulang untuk menuju lokasi penemuan mayat. Siwon sudah bersiap untuk mengantarkan Hye Gyo pulang dengan mobil Audy R8-nya.

"gumapta anda sudah bersedia memenuhi undangan makan malam bersama kami" Leeteuk menjabat tangan Hye Gyo yang akan segera pulang

"cheonmal nyonya! Terima kasih atas makan malam yang sungguh lezat ini nyonya" Hye Gyo membalas jabatan tangan Leeteuk

Heechul semakin tampak tidak nyaman dengan situasi itu dan memutuskan untuk segera membawa Angela naik menuju kamarnya tanpa pamit dan berbasa – basi pada Leeteuk, Siwon juga Hye Gyo

"aku mohon urungkan niatmu untuk mengantar yeoja cantik itu Siwon-ssi! Aku cemburu dan benar – benar cemburu" guman Heechul dalam hati

Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hye Gyo. Siwon kegera menutupnya kembali dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya

"gumawao karena anda sudah bersedia mengantar saya" Hye Gyo membuka percakapan

"cheonmal! Saya memang ingin sekali mengantarkan anda" Siwon melajukan mobilnya

"yeoja cantik bernama Heechul itu siapa dia?" tanya Hye Gyo

"waeyeo? Kenapa anda bertanya tentang Heechul" Siwon balik bertanya

"saya mengira dia adalah kekasih anda" Hye Gyo menjawab

"dia adalah janda dari kakek saya" Siwon membayangkan wajah Heechul saat cemburu tadi

"sepertinya dia menyukai kamu Siwon-ssi! Saya bisa melihat bagaimana dia cemburu saat kamu harus mengantarkan saya pulang" Hye Gyo menduga – duga

"jinja? Apa kamu yakin?" tanya Siwon ceria

"saya juga bisa menebak bahwa anda juga sangat menyukainya. Cara kamu menatapnya sangat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kamu juga sangat menyukainya

"jujur aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya beberapa kali tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan dia adalah janda dari kakekku" Siwon mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Siwon

"kondisi kalian memang sangatlah rumit Siwon-ssi! Dia pasti merasakan dilema. kamu harus lebih bersabar memberinya waktu lebih banyak untuk memikirkan masa depan kalian. Tidak mudah baginya untuk bisa menerima perasaanmu begitu saja karena statusnya yang adalah janda dari kakekmu. Saran saya lebih baik kamu hentikan niatmu memanfaatkan saya hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu. Itu hanya akan membuat dia semakin yakin untuk terus menolakmu " Hye Gyo tampaknya sangat memahami perasaan Siwon

"mianata Hye Gyo-ssi!" Siwon menyesal

"gwencanayeo!" jawab Hye Gyo tersenyum

"lalu bagaimana dengan tunangan anda?" Siwon mulai mengorek masalah pribadi Hye Gyo

"miane saya tidak tertarik untuk membahas masalah pribadi saya" Hye Gyo menatap jauh kedepan

"baiklah saya tidak akan memaksa anda" Siwon melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

tbc

mengenai sesuatu dikamar Heechul next chap akan author ungkap misterinya

baca ulang chapter 4 dehh saat Leeteuk menyiapkan kamar Khusus buat Heechul yang mana Leeteuk sengaja menyiapkan kamar yang angker itu buat Heechul

jadi misteri kamar Heechul memang sudah author bahas sebelumnya dan akan terungkap pelan - pelan

keberadaan kamar angker itu tentu saja ada kaitannya dengan hubungan Sichul kemudian hari tentang bagaimana mereka harus bersikap :p

penasaran kan?

keep reading dan sabar yah menunggu update chapternya yang g bisa setiap hari

gumawao!


	13. Chapter 13

"ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan! Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir kalau aku hanya memanfaatkan kamu? Rasanya terlalu kalimat itu terlalu kasar" tanya Siwon dengan wajah memerah karena dia malu

"aku sudah bilang tadi cara kamu menatap Heechul-ssi sangat berbeda dengan cara kamu menatap yang lainnya termasuk aku! Tatapan matamu itu mengingatkan aku akan tatapan tunanganku" jawab Hye Gyo

"mianata jika aku membuatmu tersinggung Hye Gyo-ssi, aku memang sangat mencintainya dan ingin sekali hidup bersamanya. Tapi sepertinya uri eomma berniat sekali ingin menjodohkan kita" Siwon menyesal

"gwencayeo! Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dan menuruti apa keinginan appa, aku akan menolak keinginan mereka yang ingin menjodohkan kita. seleraku tidak begitu tinggi, aku sangat menyukai semua hal yang sederhana, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan barang mewah. Dimataku kamu adalah barang mewah Siwon-ssi" Hye Gyo memang sangat idealis

"aku tidak seperti itu! kamu berlebihan Hye Gyo-ssi" wajah Siwon merona

Didalam kamar Angela, Heechul sangat gelisah menunggu Siwon pulang. Berkali – kali Heechul turun naik lalu melihat jendela kamar memastikan kedatangan mobil Siwon.

"Tuhan kenapa Kamu memberiku perasaan seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin memiliki perasaan ini, dia adalah cucu dari mendiang suamiku. Jauhkan perasaan ini dariku Tuhan kirimkan aku namja yang lain dan bukanlah dia" Heechul mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Tuhan

Terdengar dengan jelas suara mobil Siwon masuk kedalam garasi rumah. Heechul terperanjat dan spontan keluar kamar sambil melihat jam didinding yang menunjukan hampir jam 12 malam

"jinja! Dia benar – benar terlah berkencan dengan yeoja cantik itu" keluh Heechul dalam hati

Heechul bergegas turun menuruni anak tangga. Siwon sudah masuk kedalam rumah sedang berjalan menaiki tangga. Heechul hentikan langkahnya menunggu Siwon menghampirinya

"omo! Kamu membuatku kaget Heechul-ssi!" keluh Siwon terkejut melihat Heechul berdiri dihadapannya

"sepertinya kamu sudah bersenang – senang! Chukkae" sindir Heechul

"yah aku bahagia sekali malam ini ternyata Hye Gyo-ssi itu adalah yeoja yang sangat baik juga pintar" Siwon menguji Heechul

"apakah kamu menyukainya?" tanya Heechul masih mengontrok ekspresi wajahnya

"dia adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik. Bagi namja manapun rasanya tidak akan sulit untuk bisa menyukainya" jawab Siwon

"baguslah! Aku ikut senang semoga hubungan kalian lancar dan baik – baik saja. Apalagi eommamu sangat menyukai yeoja itu" Heechul menahan kecewanya

"gumawao!" Siwon menatap Heechul

"selamat malam Siwon-ssi!" Heechul berlalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar Angela

"aku tahu kamu pasti menungguku, itu sebabnya kamu belum tidur Heechul-ssi. Aku tahu dengan pasti kamu cemburu" Siwon tersenyum sendiri.

Hari senin sudah tiba. Leeteuk, Siwon dan Heechul sudah bersiap untuk pergi bersama ke Bank mengambil benda yang tuan Lee Songman titipkan di kotak depositnya. Angela berangkat lebih dulu kesekolah diantar supir pribadinya.

"kita pergi satu mobil saja Siwon-ah! Kita pakai mobilmu" saran Leeteuk saat mereka berjalan menuju garasi besar dimana ada hampir 12 mobil terparkir didalamnya

"baiklah jika Heechul-ssi tidak keberatan" jawab Siwon membuka kunci mobilnya

"tentu saja saya tidak keberatan! Kebetulan saya sangat lelah dan sedikit mengantuk karena semalam saya tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Saya tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk memaksakan diri menyetir dalam kondisi seperti ini" jawab Heechul

Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Siwon sementara Heechul duduk sendiri di jok belakang. Siwon mulai menyalakan mesinnya yang tadi sempat dipanaskan oleh salah satu supir keluarga.

Mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan istana megah keluarga Lee.

"Sebenarnya apa yang appa simpan dalam kotak itu? appa memang penuh misteri" Leeteuk memecahkan keheningan

"seperti apa kakek semasa hidupnya eomma?" tanya Siwon yang memang tidak begitu mengenal sosok kakeknya

"dia memang sangat tertutup dan menyimpan banyak rahasia. Termasuk apa yang dia rahasiahkan didalam kamarnya. Malam itu dua hari setelah nenekmu meninggal, eomma mendengar suara teriakan kakekmu dari kamarnya. kakekmu teriak histeris dan berlari keluar kamar dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat ketakutan. Saat itu kalian baru berumur 4 atau 5 tahun. Appamu masih tinggal bersama eomma. Dia bertanya pada kakekmu tapi kakek tidak pernah memberi kami jawaban tentang kejadian malam itu didalam kamarnya. Sejak saat itu kakekmu tidak lagi tidur didalam kamarnya. Kakekmu banyak berubah setelah nenekmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat" jawab Leeteuk panjang lebar

"lalu apa kesan yang kakek tinggalkan buatmu Heechul-ssi?" tanya Siwon menatap Heechul dari kaca spionnya

"buatku dia adalah suami yang baik dan sangat tulus. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku menangkap dia menyimpan banyak luka dan beban yang sangat berat dalam hidupnya. Dia sepertinya tidak bahagia walau hidup bergelimpangan harta. Aku sering bertanya apakah dia bahagia? Dia selalu menjawab aku sangat bahagia tapi aku tahu dia berbohong saat mengatakannya. Saat aku bertanya tentang mantan istrinya dia selalu berurai air mata dan tidak memberiku jawaban. Entah kenapa. Dia justru sering mengkhawatirkan anda nyonya juga putra anda Siwan. Saya masih ingat bagaimana dia kecewa terhadap Siwan yang sering meniduri banyak yeoja. Ada satu kalimat yang masih saya ingat "semoga Siwan selamat" entah apa maksud dari kalimat itu" Heechul menahan air matanya saat teringat sosok tuan Lee orang yang sudah merubah nasibnya

"aku percaya kamu benar – benar tulus menyayangi kakekku, aku melihat kamu menjadikan foto selcamu dengannya sebagai wallpaper dalam ponselmu" Siwon tersenyum manis pada Heechul

"tentu saja aku sangat menyayanginya" Heechul menghapus air matanya yang sudah menetes

Mereka sudah sampai dipelataran parkir Bank asing tempat dimana benda rahasia tuan Lee disimpan. Mereka segera turun dari mobil untuk masuk kedalam lobby bank.

Leeteuk mewakili Siwon dan Heechul untuk menemui petugas bank. Heechul dan Siwon menunggu Leeteuk diruang tunggu.

"maaf kami terlambat mengabarkan berita kematian uri appa, karena kami tidak pernah tahu appa menyewa sebuah kotak ditempat ini" jawab Leeteuk saat pegawai itu menunjukan jumlah tagihan atas penyewaan kotak deposit

"tidak masalah nyonya! Yang penting anda melunasi tagihannya dan ada bisa membawa pulang barang yang dititipkan kepada kami" respon petugas itu

Setelah Leeteuk membereskan administrasi, petugas tersebut mengantarkan Leeteuk keruang kotak deposit.

"apakah appa sering datang kemari?" tanya Leeteuk pada petugas

"saya kurang tahu nyonya! Jika dilihat dari file tuan Lee sudah sangat lama menitipkan barang itu dan tidak pernah memindahkannya. Tuan Lee selalu membayar biaya untuk 1 tahun penuh setiap tahunnya" jawab petugas

"nee" Leeteuk semakin penasaran

"ini kotak yang disewa tuan Lee nyonya! Silahkan membukanya. Ini kunci utamanya" petugas memberikan kunci utama pada Leeteuk

Leeteuk segera membuka kotak itu perlahan dengan hati yang berdebar. Kotak itu terbuka dan ada sebuah kain warna hitam berbahan sutera kualitas terbaik membungkus sebuah benda berbentuk persegi. Leeteuk segera membuka kain sutera itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku harian tua.

"appa! Kamu memang makhluk yang menyimpan banyak rahasia dalam hidupmu. Sampai – sampai kamu rela membuang uangmu menyewa kotak deposit hanya untuk menyimpan sebuah buku harian" keluh Leeteuk dalam hati

"silahkan nyonya! Sepertinya buku itu merupakan benda yang sangat penting buat tuan Lee" petugas tersebut sama herannya dengan Leeteuk

Mereka berlalu meninggalkan tempat kotak deposit untuk kembali ke lobby bank. Heechul tampak asik memainkan ponsel pintarnya sementara Siwon tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari ponselnya.

Leeteuk segera menghampiri Heechul juga Siwon

"kita pulang" ajak Leeteuk dengan wajah sedikit kecewa

"benda apa yang kakek simpan dalam kotak itu eomma?" tanya Siwon menutup ponselnya

"hanya sebuah buku harian" jawab Leeteuk menyerahkan buku itu pada Heechul dan berlalu melangkah keluar dari bank itu

"buku harian?" Heechul memandangi buku harian tua berwarna coklat itu

"kita baca dirumah saja Heechul-ssi" Siwon mengajak Heechul keluar

Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil dan segera berlalu meninggalkan bank asing itu.

"apakah saya boleh membaca buku ini nyonya?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran akan isi buku itu

"bacalah dan ceritakan pada kami apa isinya" jawab Leeteuk menoreh kearah Heechul

"kenapa kita tidak membacanya bersama – sama dirumah eomma?" protes Siwon

"Angela sudah pulang dan kita tidak akan leluasa membahasnya" Leeteuk beralasan

"bacalah!" perintah Leeteuk pada Heechul

"baiklah nyonya saya akan segera membacanya" Heechul mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku harian itu

_"08 Agustus 1991_

_ Untuk pertama kali dalam pernikahan kami. Aku menyewa seorang untuk memata – matai istriku sendiri. Karena aku curiga dia telah mengkhianatiku dengan supir pribadinya._

_ Dugaanku ternyata terbukti, istriku berbohong padaku yang mengatakan dia sedang menemui rekan bisnisnya disebuah restaurant tapi ternyata dia berkencan dengan supir itu disebuah kamar hotel kelas murahan._

_ Tuhan kenapa istriku berubah begitu banyak dan menjadi sangat rendahan setelah mengenal supir itu. dia menjadi berani melawan dan mengabaikan perintahku"_

"satu halaman sudah saya baca nyonya" Heechul berhenti membaca

"ya Tuhan jadi eomma telah mengkhianati appa?" respon Heechul mendengar isi buku itu

"baca halaman selanjutnya Heechul-ssi!" perintah Leeteuk

Heechul membaca 3 halaman selanjutnya yang isinya masih serupa yaitu kencan yang dilakukan mendiang istri tuan Lee dengan supirnya yang akhirnya tuan Lee pecat dengan alasan telah melecehkan majikannya.

Karena sudah hampir sampai ke istana Leeteuk memerintah Siwon untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju hotel miliknya untuk menikmati makan siang sekaligus membahas isi buku yang mulai membuat mereka semakin penasaran

_"8 Januari 1992_

_Hari ini aku berpura – pura akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang selama seminggu penuh. Aku menyuruh asistenku untuk memberi tiket agar menguatkan rencanaku menjebak istriku_

_Sore itu dalam pikiran istriku aku sudah tiba di Jepang. Mata – mata yang aku sewa untuk mengawasinya mengatakan padaku istriku menjemput mantan supirnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah._

_Aku menjadi semakin emosi karena istriku semakin liar membawa selingkuhannya kembali masuk kedalam rumah._

_Aku segera keluar dari persembunyianku diruang bawah tanah dirumahku sendiri. Istriku ternyata sudah menyusun rencana matang. Dia telah memberikan ijin para pelayan menikmati makan malam diluar. Agar rencana bejatnya dengan sang supir berjalan lancar._

_Aku tidak menemukan satu pelayanpun didalam rumah karena istriku sudah membubarkannya. Langkahku semakin cepat untuk masuk kedalam kamarku._

_Aku mendengar suara desahan yang keluar dari bibir istriku diiringi desahan suara namja. Aku dobrak pintu itu sekuat tenaga dan aku semakin kalap saat melihat istriku telanjang duduk diatas mantan supirnya yang juga telanjang tidur diatas kasurku._

_Dengan kalap aku jambak rambut istriku turun dari tubuh supir bejat itu. aku hempaskan dia sekeras mungkin hingga kepalanya membentur dinding lalu pingsan._

_Saat melihat wajah supir bejat itu aku menjadi semakin kalap. Aku tendang vitalnya hingga dia kesakitan dan lemas. Aku benturkan kepalanya berkali – kali kediding hingga berdarah._

_Aku dengar dia memohon ampun padaku yang justru membuatku menjadi semakin kalap. Aku tarik dia mengikuti langkahku menuju meja kerjaku. Aku buka laci untuk mengeluarkan senjata senpiku. Aku memang sudah lama memiliki niat untuk membunuh supir bajingan itu._

_Aku arahkan senpiku tepat didahinya. Aku kembali mendengar dia memohon agar aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku bertanya padanya_

_"apakah ada kata – kata terakhir yang ingin kamu katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu"_

_Supir bajingan itu meneteskan air matanya lalu berkata_

**_"aku akan mengutuk kamu juga semua keturunanmu menjadi penjinah sama sepertiku dan mati secara mengenaskan juga tragis begitu juga dengan pasangan jinahnya. Lalu arwahnya akan terjebak disini didalam kamar ini bersamaku dan akan menghantui semua keluargamu" itulah kalimat yang dia ucapkan sebelum aku menarik pelatuk senpiku menembak kepalanya._**

_Aku segera kuburkan dia dengan begitu rapi dikebun istriku dibelakang rumah sebelum pelayanku kembali. Aku kembali kedalam kamar untuk membereskan semua barang milik istriku yang masih pingsan._

_09 Januari 1992_

_Aku usir istriku meninggalkanku karena aku sudah terlalu sakit telah dikhianatinya_

_10 Januari 1992_

_Istriku tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat dalam penerbangannya pulang kembali ke China._

_12 Januari 1992_

_Aku dihantui arwah istriku juga supir brengsek itu didalam kamarku sendiri. Sepertinya kutukan supir itu terbukti benar dan mungkin juga akan berdampak pada keturananku yang berjinah seperti mereka_

"tidak ada lagi tulisan yang dia tulis disini nyonya" Heechul meneteskan air matanya.

Isi buku harian itu sudah habis dibaca Heechul sebelum mereka sampai dihotel.

"appa! Ternyata ini rahasia besar yang appa simpan dikamar itu" Leeteuk ikut menangis

"Heechul-ssi! Tolong kamu ingat – ingat kembali tentang kejadian yang menimpamu malam itu. kamu merasa arwah itu telah menyentuhmu" Siwon mendesak Heechul sambil memasukan mobilnya menuju pelataran parkir hotel

"awalnya aku bermimpi bercinta denganmu Siwon-ssi! Dalam mimpiku kamu membuat kissmark dipayudaraku dan saat aku terbangun kondisiku sama seperti dalam mimpiku dengan kissmark dipayudaraku" jawaban Heechul membuat Leeteuk syok

"jinja? Lalu kejadian aneh apa saja yang menimpamu didalam kamar itu?" tanya Leeteuk membuka sabuk pengamannya untuk segera keluar dari mobil Siwon

"setiap hari aku memang tidak pernah merasa sendirian didalam kamar itu. seperti ada yang selalu mengawasiku" jawab Heechul membuka pintu mobil

"mianata! Aku tidak pernah menduga kamar itu ternyata begitu menyeramkan seperti itu" Leeteuk menyesal karena pernah berniat buruk terhadap Heechul

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju restaurant hotel untuk makan siang. Beberapa karyawan hotel menyambut mereka dengan hormat saat berpapasan dengan mereka.

Mereka sudah memesan menu makan siang mereka lalu kembali melanjutkan pembahasan.

"jadi apa mungkin arwah Siwan yang telah menyentuhmu malam itu?" Leeteuk menduga – duga

"mungkin saja eomma! Ingat namja itu mengutuk semua keturunan appa yang berjinah seperti dirinya dan mati dengan tragis dan arwahnya terjebak didalam kamar itu" Siwon menduga – duga

"kamu benar Siwon-ah! Pasti Siwan sudah kena kutukan itu karena dia telah berjinah dengan Stella juga beberapa yeoja lainnya" Leeteuk kembali meneteskan air matanya

"kamu bilang appamu mati secara tragis karena mobilnya bertabrakan dengan sebuah kontainer. Dia pasti kena kutukan itu karena dia telah berjinah dengan eomma tirimu, lalu Siwan yang juga mati dibunuh Stella begitu juga dengan pasangannya" Leeteuk mulai mengaitkan semua musibah yang menimpa keluarganya dengan kutukan itu

"Siwon-ah! Jujur pada eomma apakah kamu pernah melakukannya dengan yeoja? Eomma takut kutukan itu juga akan menimpamu?" Leeteuk mulai mencemaskan anaknya yang tersisa

"tidak pernah eomma! Aku bahkan sama sekali belum pernah memiliki kekasih" jawab Siwon apa adanya

"eomma?" Siwon mencemaskan Leeteuk

"tidak setelah appamu mengkhianatiku" jawab eomma lantang

"Heechul-ssi?" Leeteuk menatap Heechul

"tidak pernah nyonya" jawab Heechul jujur

"semoga kita selamat dari kutukan itu selama kita tidak pernah melakukannya" Leeteuk menutup wajahnya

"eomma! Bagaimana cara kita melenyapkan kutukan itu dan membebaskan semua arwah yang terjebak didalam kamar itu?" tanya Siwon

"mola! Sepertinya kita memerlukan bantuan cenayang" jawab Leeteuk

"Siwon-ah! Kamu menyukai Hye Gyo-ssi bukan? Segera nikahi dia agar kamu selamat dari kutukan itu" saran Leeteuk

"ani eomma! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya" jawab Siwon menatap Heechul

"apakah ada yeoja lain yang kamu cintai?" tanya Leeteuk curiga

"nee eomma! Aku sangat mencintai Heechul-ssi dan sangat ingin menikahinya" jawab Siwon membuat Leeteuk kecewa

tbc

gimana? pasti gak ada yang bisa nebak kan tentang kamar itu?

nc-nya Sichul berarti harus ditahan jika mereka ingin selamat

next chapter is the moment for nc Shicul

keep reading yah!

author janji kasih nc Sichul yg sweeeeeeeeet bgt :P


	14. Chapter 14

"kamu tahu dengan jelas Siwon-ah Heechul-ssi adalah janda kakekmu!" protes Leeteuk

"Siwon-ssi tolong jangan bercanda!" Heechul menjadi risih dengan pengakuan Siwon

"apakah seorang janda tidak berhak menikah lagi dan membangun rumah tangga baru?" tanya Siwon menyerah Leeteuk

"tentu saja boleh tapi bukan berarti menikah dengan cucu mantan suaminya bukan?" Leeteuk berusaha menyadarkan Siwon

"seumur hidup aku belum pernah merasakan cinta pada siapapun eomma! Yeoja inila satu – satunya yeoja yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku" Siwon menatap Heechul penuh cinta

"kamu pasti akan bisa menyukai Hye Gyo-ssi Siwon-ah

"jika eomma bersikukuh dengan pendirian eomma mencegahku mencintai Heechul, makan lebih baik aku tidak pernah menikah dengan yeoja manapun" Siwon mulai mengancam Leeteuk

"babbo!" Leeteuk berdiri meninggalkan meja makan

"kamu sudah gila Siwon-ssi" Heechul berdiri hendak menyusul Leeteuk

Siwon sekilat menarik tangan Heechul hingga langkahnya terhenti

"saranghae! Aku sungguh – sungguh ingin menikahimu!" Siwon mengungkapkan kembali isi hatinya

Heechul diam membisu, dalam hatinya dia merasa begitu bahagia tapi lagi – lagi harus dia abaikan perasannnya karena Leeteuk

"aku mohon lepaskan tanganku! Aku harus pergi" Heechul menurunkan tangan Siwon dari tangannya

Siwon tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia segera berdiri menarik pinggul Heechul yang begitu langsing lalu menghadapkannya mengarah padanya

"Siwon-ssi!" Heechul menatap Siwon gugup

"apakah kamu akan terus menyangkal perasaanmu Heechul-ssi?" Siwon menatap mata Siwon dalam

"Siwon-ssi" Heechul tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Siwon

"aku tahu perasaanmu Heechul-ssi! Jangan abaikan itu!" Siwon perlahan melepaskan rangkulannya

"aku harus pergi" Heechul berlari segera keluar meninggalkan Siwon

Heechul sudah berada diloby hotel mencari Leeteuk yang mungkin masih berada disana. Setelah yakin tidak menemukannya, Heechul segera keluar menuju pelataran parkir.

Heechul mencoba mencari Leeteuk yang mungkin sudah berada didalam mobil Siwon namun tetap tidak dia temukan

"sebenarnya dimana dia?" tanya Heechul dalam hati

"Heechul-ssi!" suara Siwon tiba – tiba mengejutkan Heechul yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya

"sepertinya eommamu sudah pulang duluan! Aku tidak dapat menemukannya" Heechul melihat sekitar

"nee! Eomma pulang memakai mobil hotel diantar supir" jawab Siwon mulai membuka pintu mobilnya buat Heechul

"kamu duluan" Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Siwon didepan mobilnya

"kamu tidak perlu menghidar dariku Heechul-ssi! Naiklah kita pulang sama – sama" Siwon memaksa Heechul dengan menariknya masuk kedalam mobilnya duduk dikursi yang tadi Leeteuk duduki

"kamu apa – apa sih?" protes Heechul

"mau aku pasangkan sabuknya?" Siwon mulai berani menggoda Heechul

"tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri" Heechul memasangkan sabuk pengamannya

Siwon tersenyum puas karena Heechul akhirnya menyerah. dia menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera melangkah menuju kursi supir. Menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, Memasangkan sabuk pengamannya dan segera menyalakan mesin dan melaju.

"kamu benar – benar keterlaluan Siwon-ssi! Bisa – bisanya kamu berkata seperti itu pada eommamu!" keluh Heechul

"waeyeo? Itulah yang sebenarnya aku rasakan padamu" jawab Siwon

"bukankah semalam kamu melewatkan malam yang indah bersama Hye Gyo-ssi?" tanya Heechul mengontrol rasa cemburunya

"sempat terpikir untuk bisa menyukainya! Tapi aku urungkan karena aku tidak bisa menghilangkan wajahmu dari ingatannku" Siwon melirik kearah Heechul

Heechul terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Siwon tanpa bereaksi. Heechul melirik tanpa menorehkan wajahnya kearah Siwon. Dia menarik nafas dalam

"Siwon-ssi! Kenapa aku? Kenapa kamu jatuh cinta padaku?" Heechul memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"mola! Aku tidak punya alasan juga jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu Heechul-ssi! Yang aku tahu, aku selalu merasa nyaman, bahagia, senang, gemetar jika berada dekat denganmu" tangan kanan Siwon menyentuh tangan kiri Heechul lalu mengecup tangan itu dengan lembut

Heechul pandangi adegan itu tanpa mencegahnya. Seolah dia mengijinkan Siwon menyentuh tangannya

"antarkan aku pulang! Angela pasti sudah menungguku" Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan

"jujur aku bahagia sekali melihat kamu begitu dekat dan sangat menyayangi Angela! ada yang perlu kamu tahu tentang Angela! Sebenarnya dia adalah anak Siwan dan Stella. Angela tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya karena eomma selalu merahasiakannya. Kasih sayang yang kamu berikan padanya mampu mengganti kasih sayang orang tua kandungnya" Siwon kembali memfokuskan diri menyetir mobilnya

"jinja?" Heechul mengerutkan dahinya otaknya berfikir keras membayangkan bagaimana Angela memperlakukan Stella dengan sangat kasar dan tidak sopan

"nyonya Leeteuk memang bukan yeoja biasa! Dia bisa begitu dingin dan tidak bereaksi melihat cucunya bersikap kasar pada eomma kandungnya. Dia juga hanya membiarkan Siwan berbuat seenaknya meniduri banyak yeoja bahkan sampai hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak" Heechul berkata dalam hati

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu dalam hidup nyonya? Kenapa kamu bisa begitu dingin seperti itu? juga begitu teganya kamu membuang appamu dipanti jompo? Kamu membentuk cucumu sendiri untuk tidak mengenal orang tua kandungnya dan membiarkannya bersikap kurang ajar pada eommanya, sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada kehidupan Siwon?" Heechul memandang wajah Siwon dari samping dan terus memandangnya

Siwon merasa Heechul sedang memandanginya. Dia lalu menoreh kearah heechul

"waeyeo?" tanya Siwon heran

"opso" Heechul tersenyum lalu kembali memangdang jauh kedepan kejalan

Mereka sudah sampai diistana, Heechul turun dihalaman sementara Siwon masih harus memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi.

Heechul segera masuk kedalam rumah dan bergegas melangkah menuju kamar Angela dilantai atas

Satu persatu anak tangga Heechul naiki lalu dia melihat Leeteuk sedang berdiri dihadapannya

"kamu tidak mungkin menerima cinta Siwon bukan?" tiba – tiba Leeteuk monodong Heechul dengan pertanyaan interogatif

"anda mengagetkan saya nyonya!" Heechul mencapai anak tangga paling atas

"jawab pertanyaanku! Kamu tidak mencintai Siwon bukan?" Leeteuk memasang wajah yang sinis

"anda tidak perlu khawatir nyonya! Saya masih menikmati status janda terhormat dari tuan Lee" jawab Heechul berbohong

"buktikan janjimu!" Leeteuk turun menuju lantai bawah

"semoga!" bisik Heechul dalam hati sambil memandang punggung Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga

Heechul segera masuk kedalam kamar Angela yang tampak sedang menikmati tidur siangnya. Heechul hampiri Angela yang tampak begitu damai dalam tidurnya

"nasibmu sungguh malang Angela! Appamu sudah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya dan sekarang eommamu entah berada dimana" Heechul memandang Angela dengan tatapan haru

Heechul memutuskan untuk mandi membersihkan diri lalu mendengar suara keributan diluar kamar.

"kamu bisa mencari yeoja lain selain Heechul Siwon-ah! Kenapa kamu menyusahkan eomma seperti ini?" teriak Leeteuk mampu didengar Heechul dari dalam kamar.

Heechul berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk menguping pertengkaran Siwon dan Leeteuk diluar

"aku menyusahkanmu? Bagaimana eomma bisa bilang aku menyusahkanmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwan? Dia menghamili pembantu dirumah ini hingga melahirkan anak! Dia mati dibunuh pelayan itu setelah dia berkencan dengan yeoja yang baru dia temui? Belum lagi kebiasaan buruknya yang lain" protes Siwon merasa tidak diperlakukan dengan adil

"Siwon-ah eomma sudah cukup menderita karena ulah dongsaengmu! Jangan kamu tambah penderitaan eomma lagi" suara Leeteuk kembali terdengar

"kenapa eomma begitu egois memperlakukan aku? Siwan yang menyusahkanmu dan aku yang harus menanggungnya? Hidupku sangat prihatin selama aku tinggal di Amerika! Aku harus bekerja untuk membiayai kuliahku sendiri, aku harus berjalan kaki untuk bisa mencapai kampus karena uang sakuku dipalak preman bule dikampus. Aku tidak pernah memiliki kemewahan dan fasilitas seperti yang dimiliki Siwan. Aku sering menahan lapar perutku karena aku harus membagi jatah makanku untuk Sungmin eomma saat appa dikejar hutang. Aku sudah cukup menderita eomma! Itu semua sudah cukup bagiku! Kini saatnya aku ingin mencapai kebahagiaanku sendiri. Dan kebahagiaan itu adalah bersama yeoja itu yang bernama Kim Heechul" suara Siwon terdengar parau

Heechul meneteskan air matanya mendengar semua cerita dan ungkapan hati Siwon. Ingin rasanya Heechul memeluk dan menghapus duka Siwon yang begitu dalam.

"eonnie! Kenapa eonnie menangis?" tanya Angela terbangun mendengar teriakan Siwon dan Leeteuk

"gwencana! Kemarilah peluk eonnie" Heechul membuka tangannya hendak memeluk Angela

"Siwon-ah! Andweee!" Leeteuk kembali berteriak histeris

"kamu tunggu didalam kamar yah sayang! Eonnie akan melihat Teukie eomma" Heechul berpesan pada Angela karena mencemaskan Leeteuk

"nee eonnie!" Angela memang selalu menuruti perintah Heechul

Heechul segera keluar dari kamar untuk memeriksa kondisi Leeteuk diluar kamar. Tampak Leeteuk sedang berdiri menahan langkah Siwon menuju tangga

"nyonya gwencanayeo?" tanya Heechul gugup

"Heechul-ssi! Tolong bujuk dia untuk melupakan perasaannya padamu! Dan bujuk dia untuk tetap tinggal disisiku" Leeteuk menangis

"Siwon-ssi!" Heechul memanggil Siwon

Siwon menoreh kearah Heechul lalu menghampirinya dan segeran merangkul tubuh langsingnya kedalam pelukannya

"ijinkan aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya" bisik Siwon ditelinga Heechul

Siwon tatap mata Heechul penuh cinta, dia dekatkan bibirnya untuk segera menyentuh bibir tebal Heechul. Dia lalu melumat bibir itu penuh kelembutan. Heechul tercengang sehingga dia tidak sanggup memejamkan matanya

"apa yang kamu lalukan Siwon-ah?" Heechul melepaskan ciuman Siwon

"plak!" tiba – tiba Leeteuk menampar pipi Siwon dengan sangat keras dan berlalu masuk kekamarnya

"aku tetap akan pergi eomma! Selama eomma tidak mengijinkan aku mencintai Heechul-ssi" ancam Siwon

Leeteuk terus melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan ancaman Siwon

"Siwon-ssi! Jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini bersamaku" bisik Heechul menatap Siwon dan kini tidak dia kontrol lagi perasaannya

"jinja! kamu benar – benar ingin aku tinggal?" tanya Siwon memastikan

"nee" mata Heechul berkaca – kaca

"baiklah aku akan bertahan jika kamu menginginkannya" Siwon memeluk Heechul kesekian kalinya

"aku mohon lepaskan aku jangan seperti ini" Heechul mencoba melepaskan pelukan Siwon

"baiklah mianata" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya

Malam itu hanya ritual makan malam hanya dihadiri Heechul, Siwon dan Angela minus Leeteuk yang tidak masih mengunci diri didalam kamarnya.

"oppa! Tadi eomma marah yah sama oppa?" tanya Angela polos memecah keheningan

"ani! Eomma tadi sedang sakit" Siwon berbohong

"jinja? Aku tadi mendengar eomma teriak" Angela memonyongkan bibirnya

"makan yang banyak agassi!" Siwon mendongkang untuk mengacak – acak rambut Angela yang duduk disampingku

"oppa!" protes Angela

"sudah ayo habiskan makanmu" Heechul membantu Angela membungkus daging bulgoginya kedalam selada lalu menyuapinya

Siwon tersenyum mesra menatap Heechul yang sedang menyuapi Angela.

"kamu juga harus makan yang banyak Heechul-ssi!" ujar Siwon pada

"nee" Heechul tersenyum lalu menyantap dagingnya membuat mulutnya penuh

Siwon terkekeh melihat wajah Heechul yang lucu karena mulutnya dipenuhi makanan

Acara makan malam itu lebih terasa hangat jika tidak ada Leeteuk disana. Mereka segera kembali kedalam kamar masing – masing.

Malam berganti pagi Heechul mendapat kabar dari salah satu cabang supermarketnya di Bussan, kalau gudang mereka mengalami perampokan saat tengah malam tadi. kuat dugaan tersangka yang telah merampoknya adalah masih karyawan Heechul.

Heechul bergegas mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri. Selesai mandi Heechul segera berdandan ala kadarnya dan mulai mengemasi beberapa keperluannya selama berada di Bussan.

Setelah semua keperluannya beres dikemas, Heechul segera keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak sempat berpamitan pada Angela yang masih tertidur pulas.

Heechul berpapasan dengan Leeteuk yang masih memakai pakaian tidurnya membawa gelas berisi susu vanilla

"kamu mau kemana Heechul-ssi?" tanya Leeteuk curiga

"saya harus segera pergi ke Bussan nyonya! Salah satu karyawan mengabariku kalau gudang kami mengalami perampokan" jawab Heechul sedikit gugup

"jinja? Kapan terjadinya?" Leeteuk ikut cemas

"petugas keamanan bilang katanya tadi malam nyonya" jawab Heechul masih panik

"pally! Pergilah" Leeteuk tidak lagi menahan langkah Heechul

"nee! Gumawao" Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk

Leeteuk tidak serta merta mempercayain cerita Heechul yang pergi mendadak

Dia lalu segera menghubungi kantor cabang di Bussan untuk memastikan berita perampokan di gudang. Leeteuk puas dan lega setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dengan kabar dari Heechul.

"dia berkata jujur dan memang tidak pernah membohongiku" Leeteuk mengakui kejujuran Heechul

Heechul pergi bersama supir yang dia sewa dari nyonya Leeteuk. Heechul tidak berani mengambil resiko menyetir sendiri kendaraannya dalam kondisi gelisah dan cemas seperti ini.

Suara ponsel Heechul terdengar tanda ada panggilan ternyata dari Siwon. Heechul tidak segera menjawabnya dia hanya memandangi layar ponsel itu dan tampak bingung menjawab atau tidak panggilan itu.

"yeobseo!" Heehcul memutuskan untuk menjawabnya

"kamu dimana Heechul-ssi?" tanya Siwon diseberang telpon

"aku dalam perjalanan ke Bussan!" jawab Heechul singkat tidak menjelaskan apa alasannya pergi ke Bussan

"kenapa pagi – pagi sekali kamu pergi kesana? Apakah terjadi sesuatau?" tanya Siwon

"hmm! Gudangku dirampok sekelompok orang" jawab Heechul

"aku akan menyusulmu! Tunggu aku disana" Siwon segera menutup ponselnya

Heechul merasa bahagia saat mendengar Siwon hendak menyusulnya ke Bussan. Dia tersenyum sendiri dan mulai membayangkan wajah tampan Siwon.

Singkat cerita Heechul sudah sampai di Bussan dan mulai melihat seberapa banyak dia kehilangan asetnya didalam gudang. Sudah banyak polisi dan beberapa karyawan yang menjalankan interogasi oleh anggota polisi

"selamat siang! Kim Heechul imnida! Saya pemilik supermarket ini" Heechul memperkenalkan diri pada petugas polisi yang sedang menyelidiki kasus perampokan itu

Heechul pun dimintai beberapa keterangan oleh petugas kepolisian. Sesi penyelidikan dan interigasi sudah selesai dan para petugas polisi itu kembali kekantornya untuk membuat laporan dan menarik kesimpulan berdasarkan keterangan saksi dan bukti yang ada.

Siwon datang sendirian setelah semua polisi itu pergi. Dia menanyakan keberadaan Heechul pada salah satu karyawannya. Karyawan itu mengatakan Heechul berada dikantor direksi untuk beristirahat karena syok berat telah kehilangan banyak dari gudangnya

Siwon segera menghampiri Heechul didalam ruang direksi. Heechul tampak sedang duduk disofa menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran kursi dengan mata terpejam

"Heechul-ssi!" Siwon menyapa Heechul

"Siwon-ssi! Bagaimana kamu bisa berada disini?" Heechul segera berdiri

"aku sudah bilang aku pasti akan menyusulmu karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" jawab Siwon mendekati Heechul

"aku kehilangan banyak barang digudang itu Siwon-ssi" keluh Heechul dengan wajah cemas

"mianata! Kamu harus mengalami ini" Siwon memeluk Heechul berusaha menenangkannya

Heechul pasrah berada dalam pelukan Siwon. Tiba – tiba jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, keringat dingin keluar disela – sela pori kulitnya

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menatap Heechul penuh cinta. Heechul balas tatapan Siwon tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis dan mereka semakin dekat.

Heechul mulai memejamkan matanya pasrah menunggu sentuhan bibir Siwon dibibirnya.

Siwon mulai membuka bibir Heechul dengan bibirnya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Heechul.

Heechul menyambut permainan lidah Siwon menghisap lidah itu.

"hmmm mmmmh" Heechul mendesah karena sensasi ciuman Siwon ternyata begitu dahsyat menyentuh hati dan gairahnya.

Tangan Siwon mulai bereksplorasi disekitar dada Heechul yang montok dan memiliki ukuran sempurna. Siwon mulai meremas dada Heechul dengan lembut

"Siwon-ah! Jangan lakukan itu" Heechul menahan tangan Siwon yang sudah meremas dadanya

"saranghae Heechul-ssi" bisik Siwon ditelinga Heechul

"nado Siwon-ssi" akhirnya Heechul mengakui perasaan hatinya pada Siwon

Siwon mendudukan Heechul diatas meja kerja dan merentangkan kedua kakinya melebar dimana dia berdiri diantara kaki itu menekan membernya yang mulai tegang tepat menempel dengan miss v Heechul

Siwon menciumi leher Heechul disertai nafsu birahi. Dan beruntung sekali Heechul segera tersadar akan kutukan itu

"andwee! Kita tidak boleh seperti ini Siwon-ssi" Heechul segera turun dari meja itu lalu merapihkan dirinya

"apa kamu mempercayaiku?" tanya Siwon menatap Heechul sedikit membungkukan punggungnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Heechul

"aku mempercayaimu" jawab Heechul menatap Siwon pasrah

"ikut aku!" Siwon menarik tangan Heechul untuk mengikuti langkahnya

Mereka keluar dari kantor itu dengan langkah yang cepat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil mereka terparkir.

"pakai mobilku!" ajak Siwon masuk kedalam mobilnya

"kita mau kemana Siwon-ssi?" tanya Heechul kebingungan

"percaya padaku aku akan membuatmu bahagia" jawab Siwon dengan senyum

Heechul menuruti ajakan Siwon kemanapun dia membawanya. Siwon mulai melajukan mobilnya mengitari kota Bussan. Sebuah mall besar menjadi tujuan Siwon yang pertama.

Dia mengajak Heechul turun dari mobilnya untuk masuk kedalam mall itu. Siwon berjalan menuntun tangan heechul mencari sebuah toko perhiasan.

Siwon menemukan toko perhiasan itu dan segera masuk kedalamnya. Siwon memilih sebuah cincin kawin dengan model yang sangat klasik namur begitu elegan untuk dirinya juga Heehcul.

Setelah beres bertransaksi Siwon segera keluar juga meningglkan mall itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan Siwon-ssi?" tanya Heehcul masih bingung

"kita akan segera menikah!" jawab Siwon membuat Heechul tercengang

"mwo? Menikah?" tanya Heechul memastikan apakah pendengarannya tidak bermasalah

"nee! Kita menikah dan hidup bersama" Siwon meyakinkan Heechul

"tidak mungkin!" Heechul menahan langkahnya

"waeyeo? Kamu tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Siwon memasang wajah memelas

"bagaimana dengan eommamu?" Heechul khawatir Leeteuk pasti akan kembali membencinya

"Heechul-ah! Bisa tidak hari ini kamu jangan memikirkan eomma?" Siwon memelas

"aku bersedia menikah denganmu Siwon-ah! Tapi tidak mendadak seperti ini! Aku masih memiliki eomma juga nenek yang masih hidup" Heechul mencoba menahan emosi Siwon

"jika begitu kita menikah ditempat eommamu!" Siwon malah semakin ngaco

"tidak mungkin Siwon-ah! Eommaku ada di Seoul bekerja dipanti jompo tempat kakekmu dirawat dulu?"

"lalu dimana nenekmu?" tanya Siwon tidak putus asa

"dikota ini di Bussan!"

"kamu bersedia menikah denganku bukan?" Siwon berlutut dihadapan Heechul sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul

"Siwon-ah! Jangan seperti ini" Heechul melihat sekitar

"kita menikah sekarang disaksikan nenekmu"

Heechul menangkap keseriusan Siwon yang benar – benar ingin menikahinya

"baiklah aku bersedia menikah denganmu"

Siwon langsung memeluk Heechul setelah mendengar jawaban Heechul

"saat ini yang ada dalam benakku adalah hidup bahagia denganmu Heechul-ah. Yang lainnya aku tidak ingin memikirkannya" Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya menuntun Heechul kembali masuk kedalam mobil Siwon.

Tujuan mereka saat itu adalah tempat dimana nenek Heechul tinggal. Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat karena dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menikah dengan Heechul

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah menikah nanti?" Heechul membuka percakapan

"kita akan memiliki anak yang cantik seperti kamu Heechul-ah" Siwon mengecup tangan Heechul

"kita menikah dan sementara kita merahasiahkannya dari eomma mu. Kita harus menahan diri saat kembali kerumah" Heechul memberi saran

"apa kamu bisa melakukannya?" Siwon tampak kecewa

"tentu saja kita harus bisa" Heechul mulai berani bersikap manja

"baiklah kita coba" Siwon mengecup dahi Heechul

Mereka sampai dirumah nenek Heechul. Siwon segera memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah yang luas itu. Heechul turun tanpa menunggu Siwon membukakan pintu untuknya

"nenek! Aku datang!" teriak Heechul memanggil neneknya

Keluar seorang yeoja tua yang masih begitu sehat dari salah satu ruang dirumah itu

"Heechul-ah! Kamu datang" sambut nenek senang

"nee!" Heechul berlari segera memeluk neneknya

Mereka saling melepaskan pelukan itu dan pandangan nenek tertuju pada sosok Siwon yang tampan

"namja ini cucu mendiang suamimu bukan" nenek teringat sosok Siwan yang kasar

"dia saudara kembarnya nek!" Heechul menengok kearah Siwon

"anneyeo haseo Siwon imnida!" Siwon menanggukkan kepalanya

"aigoo! Namja ini benar benar sopan dan sangat berbeda dengan namja yang satunya" nenek memuji Siwon apa adanya

"gumawo!" jawab Siwon tersipu malu menatap Kyuhyun

"apa yang kalian lakukan di Bussan? Apa ada pekerjaan?" tanya nenek

"nee!" jawab Heechul

"ani! Tujuan kami ada dikota ini karena kami ingin segera menikah nek!" Siwon berkata tanpa beban

"mwo? Menikah?" nenek menatap Heechul kaget

"ani" Heechul berbohong

"benar nek! Saya sangat mencintai dan menyayangi cucu nenek" Siwon bersemangat

"Heechul-ah!" nenek menatap Heechul yang terus menunduk

"nee! Aku ingin sekali menikah dengan namja ini nek! Aku yakin aku bisa bahagia dengannya" Heechul meneteskan air matanya

"sadarlah Heechul-ah! Namja ini cucu dari suamimu!"

"tapi kami saling mencintai nek!" Heechul tampaknya sudah tidak lagi mampu menahan perasaannya terhadap Siwon

"mendadak seperti ini dan tanpa persiapan?" protes nenek

"ani ani! Saya sudah menyiapkan cincinnya nek" Siwon menunjukan cincin yang tadi dia beli

"kalian benar – benar gila!" nenek menggelengkan kepalanya

"jadi bagaimana nek?" apa nenek bersedia menikahkan kami?" Siwon mendesak

"baiklah! Nenek akan segera menemui bapak John untuk menikahkan kalian

Pendeta John memang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah nenek Heechul. Tuhan memang sedang berpihak pada Heechul dan Siwon. Kebetulan pendeta John sedang berada dirumah dan bersedia menikahkan Heechul dan Siwon

Nenek kembali kerumah setelah mendapatkan kesanggupan dari pendeta John. Nenek segera menyiapkan tempat untuk berlangsungnya ikrar suci yang akan diucapkan Heechul dan Siwon.

"Heechul-ah! Kemarilah" nenek melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul

"tunggulah disini!" Heechul menghampiri nenek

"berdandanlah! Walaupun pernikahan ini sangat mendadak setidaknya kamu harus terlihat siap dan cantik" nenek mengajak Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya dan gaun pengantin model kemben berbahan sutra dihiasi lipitan renda dibagian pinggul hingga lutut juga kristal swarowski bertaburan disekitar renda itu, gaun yang dulu Heechul pakai saat menikah dengan tuan Lee sudah siap dikenakan

"gaun itu? kenapa harus gaun itu nenek" mata Heechul berkaca – kaca

"apa salahnya kamu memakai kembali gaun itu? kamu menikah dengan namja dari keturunan yang sama! Nenek yakin kamu pasti bahagia" nenek meyakinkan Heechul agar bersedia memakai gaun itu

"nenek!" Heechul memeluk neneknya lalu tangisnya pecah dalam pelukan sang nenek

Pendeta John sudah siap untuk menikahkan Siwon dan Heechul. Dia sedang terlibat percakapan ringan dengan calon pengantin pria diruangan yang nenek siapkan untuk pemberkatan

Heechul keluar dengan gaun pengantin yang dulu pernah pada pernikahan pertamanya dengan tuan Lee. Wajah Heechul berhias make up minimalis namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

Siwon tertegun melihat kecantikan calon istrinya dia lalu menundukan wajahnya untuk berdoa

"Tuhan terima kasih karena Engkau telah mengirimkan aku bidadari cantik bernama Heechul untuk menjadi istriku"

Pendeta John membimbing Siwon juga Heechul untuk mengulangi ikrar pernikahan dari bibirnya. Tidak sulit bagi Heechul karena ikrar itu pernah dia ucapkan dulu. Begitu juga Siwon dengan semua hasrat yang dimilikinya untuk menikahi Heechul.

Ikrar janji suci itu diucapkan keduanya dengan begitu pasti. Mereka akhirnya dinyatakan sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Pendeta pun mempersilahkan penganti baru itu untuk berciuman.

Mereka seperti tidak lagi memiliki waktu. Sesaat setelah dinyatakan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri, mereka segera pamit pada nenek untuk menikmati moment yang sudah mereka impikan.

Hotel Paradise mereka pilih sebagai tempat untuk menikmati malam pertama mereka. Suit room mereka sewa untuk 2 malam kedepan.

Mereka sudah berada didalam kamar "pengantinya"

Siwon menatap Heechul yang berdiri dihadapannya masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya.

"apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Kamu kini adalah istriku chagiya" Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Heechul dan menariknya dengan lembut untuk menempel dengan tubuhnya yang kekar itu

"tidak kamu tidak sedang bermimpi yeobo" Heechul menatap Siwon manja

"sekarang kita benar – benar sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri! Kita tidak akan terkena kutukan itu bukan?" Siwon memeluk Heechul semakin erat

Siwol malah menjadi gugup dimalam pertamanya juga begitu kaku. Kemana sikap agresipnya yang selama ini tampak saat bersama Heechul? Tanpa membuang waktu, Heechul menijitkan kakinya agar bibirnya sejajar meraih bibir Siwon yang tipis dan berwarna pink itu

Terdengar suara mendesis disela – sela ciuman itu

Heechul dengan begitu agresifnya memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Siwon 'berekplorasi' hingga kelangit – langitnya.

Siwon menyambut lidah Heechul aktif hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan saliva masih – masing. Terdengar kecapan – kecapan kecil begitu indah dan menggairahkan.

Perlahan Heechul melepaskan lembut ciuman itu lalu berbisik manja ditelinga Siwon

"lepaskan pakaianku yeobo!"

Siwon segera membuka resleting gaun model kemben yang dipakai Heechul lalu melorotkannya hingga Heechul telanjang dada karena dia memang tidak memakai bra.

Kedua bulatan payudaranya yang cukup besar dan berwarna putih terlihat menggantung dengan indahnya, diantara keremangan lampu kamar hotel itu Siwon masih dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas betapa indah kedua bongkah payudara Heechul yang kelihatan begitu sangat montok dan kencang. Pandangan Siwon tertuju pada kedua puting mungil Heechul yang berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"kamu benar – benar sempurna chagiya!" Siwon mulai menyentuh payudara itu dan meremasnya dengan lembut

"ahhhh yeobo" Heechul mendesah lirih

"slurrrpp" Siwon menghisap puting Heechul dengan lidahnya

"ahhh hmmm" Heechul menggeliat geli meremas rambut Siwon

"lepaskan semua pakaianku juga" bisik Heechul

Siwon menurunkan gaun yang tadi turun hanya sepinggul hingga kelantai. Lalu melepaskan celana dalam yang membungkus pusat dari semua kenikmatan yang ada didunia ini.

Dia lemparkan helai demi helai pakaian yang menutup tubuhnya dan kini Siwon sudah telanjang dada hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya.

"Tuhan, wajah cantiknya itu begitu dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat sampai begitu terasa menerpa daguku. Kunikmati seluruh keindahan bidadari di depanku ini, mulai dari wajahnya yang cantik menawan, lekak-lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu seksi dan montok, bayangan bundar kedua buah payudaranya yang besar dan kencang dengan kedua putingnya yang lancip, perutnya yang ramping dan pantatnya yang bulat padat bak gadis remaja, pahanya yang seksi dan aah..,"

"aku bayangkan betapa indah bukit kemaluannya yang kelihatan begitu menonjol. Hmm…, betapa nikmatnya nanti saat batang kejantananku memasuki liang kemaluannya yang sempit dan hangat, akan kutumpahkan sebanyak mungkin air maniku ke dalam liang kemaluannya sebagai bukti kejantananku" bisik Siwon dalam hati saat melihat tubuh Heechul yang sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun disana

"yeobo… mulailah sayang…" bisik Heechul membuyarkan fantasi seks-Siwon padanya.

Sorotan kedua mata Siwon yang sedikit sipit kelihatan begitu sejuk dalam pandangan Heechul, hidungnya yang putih membangir mendengus pelan, dan bibirnya yang tipis kemerahan terlihat basah setengah terbuka, hendak menciumnya kembali.

Siwon kecup lembut bibir Heechul yang setengah terbuka. Begitu terasa hangat dan lunak. Mereka berdua memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kelembutan bibir hangatnya, terasa manis terbalut dalam cinta.

"hmmm hmmm" desahan itu kembali menghiasi kamar itu

Selama kurang lebih 10 detik Siwon mengulum bibir heechul, meresapi segala kehangatan dan kelembutannya.

Siwon meraih tubuh Heechul yang masih berada di hadapannya dan membawa kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang dapat kau lakukan untukku yeobo?…" bisik Heechul lirih setengah kelihatan malu.

Kedua tangan siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya erat, tampak sedikit gemetar memendam sejuta rasa. Dan tanpa terasa jemari kedua tangannya telah berada di atas pantatnya yang bulat.

Mekal dan padat. Lalu perlahan mengusap mesra sambil berbisik,

"kamu pasti tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan… aku akan memuaskanmu chagiya…" bisik Siwon pelan. Jiwanya telah terlanda nafsu.

Siwon mengelus-elus seluruh tubuh Heechul, mulus sekali, dengan sedikit gemas Siwon remas gemas kedua belah pantatnya yang terasa kenyal padat.

"Oouuhh…" Heechul mengeluh lirih.

Lalu dengan gemas Siwon kembali melumat bibir Heechul. menghisap dan mengulum bibir hangatnya secara bergantian dengan mesra atas dan bawah.

Siwon dapat merasakan bibir Heechul yang terasa hangat dan lunak berulang kali memagut bibirnya sebelah bawah dan Heechul membalasnya dengan memagut bibirnya yang sebelah atas.

" ooh…, terasa begitu nikmatnya" Dengusan pelan nafas heechul beradu dengan dengusan nafas Siwon dan berulang kali pula hidungnya yang kecil membangir beradu mesra dengan hidung heechul.

Kedua lengan heechul telah melingkar dileher Siwon dan jemari tangannya mengusap mesra rambut kepala Siwon.

Batang kejantanan Siwon tampak semakin besar dibalik celana dalamnya. Perlahan Siwon melepaskan ciumannya

"sebentar" Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul lalu membaringkannya diatas ranjang 'pengantin'

Wajah heechul yang cantik tersenyum manis pada Siwon,

Siwon menurunkan wajahnya sambil terus menjulurkan lidah di permukaan perut Heechul terus turun dan sampai di daerah yang paling intim, wangi sekali baunya. Tanpa ragu Siwon menjilat intim itu.  
"Ohhh apa yang akan kau lakukan… akh…" Tanya Heechul sambil memejamkan mata menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangan Heechul mendorong kepala kepala Siwon semakin bawah dan..,

"ahhh sekali yeobo" desahan Heechul merangsang birahi Siwon.

siwon menyibakkan kedua bibir kemaluan heechul dan,

"Creeep…" ujung lidah Siwon dipaksakan masuk ke dalam celah kemaluan yang sudah sedari tadi becek itu.

"Aaahh… kamu nakaal, yeobo" jerit Heechul cukup keras.

"Tuhan kemaluannya begitu indah, bibir kemaluannya yang merah merekah dengan bentuk yang gemuk dan lebar itu membuatku semakin bernafsu saja" bisik Siwon dalam hati

Bergiliran Siwon menarik kecil kedua belah bibir kemaluan Heechul dengan mulut mulutnya. "Ooohh lidahmu.. oooh nikmatnya yeobo…" lirih Heechul.

Sementara Siwon asyik menikmati bibir kemaluan Heehul, Heechul terus mendesah merasakan kegelian, persis seorang gadis perawan yang baru merasakan seks untuk pertama kali,

"Aahh.. yeobo… aku suka yang itu yaahh.. oooggghh," ia mulai banyak menggunakan kata yeobo untuk memanggil Siwon.

Lima menit kemudian… "yeobo.. Aku ingin cicipi punya kamu juga," Heechul berkata seperti meminta meminta Siwon menghentikan tarian lidah di atas kemaluannya.

"Ahh… baiklah chagiya, sekarang giliran mu," Siwon kemudian melorotkan celananya lalu berdiri mengangkang di atas wajah Heechul yang masih berbaring.

Tangannya langsung meraih batang kemaluan besar milik Siwon dan sekejap terkejut menyadari ukurannya yang jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Okh yeobo… indah sekali punyamu ini.." katanya pada Siwon, lidahnya langsung menjulur kearah kepala member Siwon yang sudah sedari tadi tegang dan amat keras itu.

".. aah mm… ngggmm," suara Heechul saat mengoral Siwon,

"Crooop.." member itu memenuhi rongga mulut Heechul yang mungil itu.

Mata Heechul menatap Siwon dengan pandangan lucu, sementara Siwon sedang meringis merasakan kegelian yang justru semakin membuat membernya tegang dan keras.

"Auuuh nikmat sekali… ooohh nikmatnya chagiya ooohh.." Siwon mendesah panjang.

Tangan kanan Siwon meraih payudara besar Heechul yang menggelayut bergoyang kesana kemari. tangan sebelah kiri Siwon memberi rabaan di punggung Heechul yang halus itu.

Sesekali Heechul menggigit kecil kepala kemaluan Siwon dalam mulutnya,

"Mm… hmmm…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Heechul, seiring telapak tangan Siwon yang meremas keras daging empuk di dadanya.

"Crop…" Heechul mengeluarkan kemaluan Siwon dari mulutnya.

Siwon langsung menyergap pinggul heechul dan lagi-lagi daerah selangkangan dengan bukit berbulu itu Siwon serbu dan sedot cairan mani yang sepertinya sudah membanjir di bibir kemaluannya.

"Aoouuuhh… yeobo aku nggak tahan lagi sayang aahhh… yeobo… hh lakukan sekarang juga, ahh.." pinta Heechul sambil memegang pantat Siwon.

Siwon Segera bertukar posisi dengan Heechul yang kini berada diatasnya mengarahkan kemaluannya ke selangkangan Heechul yang tersibak di antara pinggang Siwon menempatkan posisi liang kemaluannya yang terbuka lebar, pelan sekali Siwon tempelkan di bibir kemaluan Heechul dan mendorongnya perlahan,

"aaahhhh hmmmmm. ooohh ...sayang, ooohh…" Heechul merintih, wajahnya memucat seperti orang yang terluka iris.

Buah dada Heechul yang membusung besar itu langsung Siwon hujani dengan kecupan-kecupan pada kedua putingnya secara bergiliran, sesekali Siwon pun berusaha mengimbangi gerakan heechul turun naik diatas pinggangnya dengan cara mengangkat-angkat dan memiringkan pinggul hingga membuatnya semakin bernafsu, namun tetap menjaga ketahanannya dengan menghunjamkan kemaluannya pada setiap hitungan kelima.

Tangan Heechul menekan-nekan kepala kepala Siwon kearah buah dadanya yang tersedot keras sementara member Siwon terus keluar masuk semakin lancar dalam liang senggamanya yang sudah terasa banjir dan amat becek itu.

Puting susu heechul yang ternyata merupakan titik nikmatnya Siwon gigit kecil hingga Heechul berteriak kecil merintih menahan rasa nikmat sangat hebat,

Puas memainkan kedua buah dada heechul, kedua tangan Siwon meraih kepala Heechul dan menariknya kearah wajah Siwon, sampai disitu mulut mereka beradu, saling memainkan lidah dalam rongga mulut secara bergiliran.

Setelah itu lidah Siwon menjalar liar di pipi Heechul naik kearah kelopak matanya melumuri seluruh wajah cantik itu, dan menggigit daun telinganya. Genjotan pinggul Heechul semakin keras menghantam pangkal paha Siwon, membernya semakin terasa membentur dasar liang senggama.

"Ooohh.. aa… aahh… aahh… mmhh nikmat ooohh enaknya, yeobo… oooh," desah Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Yaahh sungguh nikmat.. ooohh rasanya nikmat sekali, yaahh.., ooohh enaakk… ooohh sayang ooohh.." kata-kata Siwon yang polos itu keluar begitu saja tanpa kendali.

Tangan Siwon yang tadi berada di atas kini beralih meremas bongkahan pantat Heechul yang sexy itu. Setiap ia menekan ke bawah dan menghempaskan kemaluannya tertusuk member Siwon, secara otomatis tangan Siwon meremas keras bongkahan pantatnya. Secara refleks pula kemaluan Heechul menjepit dan berdenyut seperti menyedot batang kejantanan Siwon.

Hanya sepuluh menit setelah itu goyangan tubuh Heechul menegang,

Siwon walau tidak pernah bercinta sebelumnya mengerti kalau itu adalah gejala orgasme yang akan segera diraih Heechul,

"yeobo… aahh aku aahh.. aahh.. ooohh…sudah ahhh" Heechul mendesah

"Taahaan sayang… tunggu saya dulu nggg.. oooh nikmatnya sayang.. tahan dulu … "

Siwon berusaha mengulur waktu orgasmenya Heechul, tapi sia-sia saja, tubuh Heechul menegang kaku, tangannya mencengkeram erat di pundak Siwon, dadanya menjauh dari wajah Siwon hingga kedua telapak tangan Siwon semakin leluasa memberikan remasan pada buah dadanya.

Siwon sadar sulitnya menahan orgasme itu, hingga Siwon meremas keras payudaranya untuk memaksimalkan kenikmatan orgasme itu pada Heechul.

"Ooo… nggg… aahh… sayang sayang.. sayang.. oooh nikmatnya.. ooohh.. ooohh…" teriak Heechul panjang mengakhiri babak permainan itu.

Siwon merasakan jepitan kemaluan Heechul disekeliling membernya mengeras dan terasa mencengkeram erat sekali, desiran zat cair kental terasa menyemprot enam kali di dalam liang kemaluannya sampai sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian ia mulai lemas dalam pelukan Siwon.

Sementara itu Siwon makin mempercepat gerakannya, makin terdengar dengan jelas suara gesekan antara kemaluan Siwon dengan kemaluan Heechul yang telah dibasahi oleh cairan dari kemaluannya.

"Aaakhh.. nimtatt sayang!" desah Heechul sedikit teriak.

"ahhh hmmm ohhh.. eeesshh.." Siwon mendesah

"Keluarkanlah sayang.. eesshh.." Heechul berbisik sambil mendesah.  
"Uuugghh.. aaaggh.. nikmat sayang.." teriak Siwon agak keras dengan bersamaannya sperma yang keluar dan menyembur di dalam kemaluan Heechul.

tbc

semoga suka ama nc-nya

miane updatenya telat :p

review yah!


	15. Chapter 15

"apa aku dapat memuaskanmu chagiya?" tanya Siwon membelai rambut Heechul yang menyandarkan kepalanya didada Siwon

"tentu saja aku sangat puas yeobo" Heechul menyentuh dada Siwon dengan jari – jarinya

"kamu memang sangat mengagumkan!" Siwon mengecup kepala Heechul yang tak jauh dari bibirnya

Mereka berdua tidur untuk melepaskan lelah karena pertempuran dahsyat itu.

Pagi – pagi sekali Heechul meminta Siwon untuk kembali ke Seoul lebih dulu agar Leeteuk tidak mencurigai mereka lebih jauh lagi. Siwon tentu saja berat meninggalkan istri yang baru saja dinikahinya sendirian di Bussan,

"aku janji aku akan baik - baik disini!" Heechul membujuk Siwon agar mau menuruti sarannya

"aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu chagiya!" Siwon memeluk Heechul dan seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya

"besok setelah semua urusannku selesai aku pasti akan segera kembali ke Seoul" Heechul melepaskan pelukannya

"baiklah aku akan pulang dan kamu harus menepati janjimu!" Siwon melumat habis bibir istrinya itu

Setelah Siwon pergi untuk kembali ke Seoul, Heechul pun meninggalkan hotel untuk segera membereskan masalah yang sedang dihadapi supermarketnya. Heechul terpaksa menggunakan taxy karena sopir dan mobilnya dia tinggalkan kemarin dihalaman parkir supermarketnya

Heechul memang selalu beruntung kerugian yang dia alami karena perampokan didalam gudangnya akan mendapatkan ganti rugi dari pihak bank dimana tuan Lee telah mengasuransikan semua cabang Lee Junctions .

Hanya tinggal mengumpulkan data dan bukti – bukti adanya sebuah perampokan maka uang asuransi akan segera cair dua atau tiga minggu kedepan. Heechul yang sudah lebih tenang dari semua masalah yang menimpa asetnya, memutuskan untuk menemui kembali neneknya dan bermalam disana satu malam sebelum kembali ke Seoul.

"mana suamimu kenapa kamu datang sendirian?" tanya nenek saat menyambut Heechul yang tiba – tiba datang sendirian saat langit sudah mulai gelap

"aku sengaja menyuruhkan untuk pulang lebih dulu nek! Kami merahasiakan pernikahan kami dari eommanya" jawab Heechul jujur apa adanya

"kenapa kamu suka sekali mencari sensasi dalam hidupmu Heechul-ah? Kamu menikahi seorang namja tua dan sekarang kamu melakukan hal yang tak kalah kontroversinya kamu menikahi cucu dari mantan suamimu" nenek menggelengkan kepalanya

Dilain tempat diistana keluarga Lee

Siwon masih perang dingin dengan Leeteuk eommanya. Mereka tidak saling menyapa dan diam seribu bahasa. Meskipun ada banyak tanya dan kata yang ingin sekali terucap dari mulut mereka.

Tidak ada acara makam malam bersama karena Leeteuk masih saja mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Lagi – lagi Angela menjadi korban dari keegoisan orang – orang dewasa yang ada disekitarnya

Siwon merasa sangat tidak tega membiarkan Angela makan malam sendirian didalam kamarnya hanya dilayani pembantu saja. Siwon memutuskan untuk mengajak Angela makan malam bersama diruang makan.

Mereka berdua terlibat percakapan ringan yang isinya membasah Heechul yang tidak kunjung datang. Angela memang sangat kehilangan sosok eonnie yang baik hati juga sangat cantik itu.

"aku rindu Heechul eonnie oppa!" Angela merajuk manja

"besok dia pasti akan kembali!" Siwon mengusap kepala Angela

"kamu tidak tahu Angela-ah! Oppa merindukannya jauh lebih dalam dari yang kamu rasakan" lirih Siwon dalam hati.

Acara Makan malam berakhir, Siwon segera menggendong Angela untuk kembali naik keatas dan beristirahat didalam kamarnya.

Belum juga menginjakan kakinya diatas anak tangga, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Siwon

"tuan muda! Ada polisi yang mencari anda!" ujar pelayan

"nuguya?" tanya Siwon menurunkan Angela dari gendongannya

"polisi yang waktu itu sering datang kemari yang menangani kasus tuan Siwan" jawab pelayan itu

Siwon sudah bisa menebak siapa tamu yang datang ingin menemuinya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kapten Song juga Letnan Park. Siwon meminta pengasuh Angela untuk membawa Angela masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Siwon segera menemui tamunya itu. dan menyuruh salah satu pelayan membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya.

"selamat malam Siwon-ssi! Maaf kami mengganggu waktu istirahat anda" Kapten Song menyapa Siwon

"selamat malam Kapten! Saya yakin pasti ada hal yang sangat penting sehingga anda menemui saya malam begini" Siwon mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk kembali

"anda benar Siwon-ssi! Tujuan kami datang kemari karena kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa kami telah menemukan Stella tersangka yang telah membunuh dongsaengmu" ujar Kapten Song

"jinja? Dimana anda menemukan dia?" tanya Siwon antusias

"anda ingat saat kami diundang makan malam oleh nyonya Leeteuk? Dimana kami mendapat kabar ada penemuan mayat korban perkosaan juga pembunuhan?" Letnan Park menjawab

"nee! Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Stella?" tanya Siwon mulai curiga bahwa mayat tersebut adalah Stella

"mayat tersebut adalah Stella Siwon-ssi" Kapten Song menambahkan

"Ya Tuhan! Kutukan itu" reaksi Siwon spontan teringat pada kutukan yang berasal dari kamar Heechul

"kami sudah menemukan pembunuh dongsaeng, itu artinya kami akan menutup kasus pembunuhan Choi Siwan. Yang akan kami lakukan sekarang adalah kami harus mencari siapa pelaku yang telah membunuh Stella dengan begitu keji" Letnan Park menimpal

"keji? Bagaimana kondisi mayat Stella saat ditemukan Letnan?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"sebelum dibuang, sepertinya pelaku sempat mencuri organ tubuh Stella. Saat petugas melakukan autopsi, mereka tidak menemukan organ ginjal juga jantung milik Stella" jawab Letnan Park

"sungguh tragis apa yang sudah menimpa yeoja itu Kapten!" Siwon sedikit simpaty terhadap Stella

Setelah berbincang – bincang akhirnya kedua polisi itu pamit pulang pada Siwon karena hari memang sudah larut malam. Kapten Song mengucapkan sesuatu pasa Siwon sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobilnya

"saya masih sangat mengharapkan namja seperti anda yang akan menjadi menantu saya kelak"

Siwon semakin teringat Heechul istrinya setelah mendengarkan kalimat itu dari Kapten Song. Dia bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk menelpon Heechul yang masih berada di Bussan

"yeobo!" suara Heechul diseberang telpon

"aku sangat merindukanmu chagiya!" lirih Siwon

"nado!" balas Heechul

"kamu jadi pulang besok kan? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melihatmu" Siwon merajuk

"nee! Aku akan pulang sehabis sarapan" janji Heechul

"aku jemput yah?" Siwon meminta

"aku pulang bersama supir Oh Yeobo!" jawab Heechul

"kita ketemu diluar! Aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku tidak mungkin bisa mengekspresikan rasa kangenku ini dihadapan eomma chagiya. Aku mohon mengertilah!" Siwon kembali merajuk

"nee! Kita akan berkencan" jawab Heechul

"gumawao chagiya! Istirahatlah dan mimpi yang indah!" Siwon hendak mengakhiri telponnya

"kamu juga yeobo! Jangan lupa mimpikan aku!" Heechul menutup telponnya

Siwon sangat bahagia setelah mendengar suara istri yang baru dinikahinya. Kini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak sabar untuk menyongsong hari esok dimana dia akan kembali berkencan dengan istrinya.

Pagi menyapa, Leeteuk sudah duduk manis disinggasananya diruang makan menikmati potongan buah apel dan pir juga teh hijaunya. Angela sudah siap dengan pakaian seragamnya juga duduk manis ditempatnya

"selamat pagi eomma!" sapa Angela membuka percakapan karena Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menyapanya

"selamat pagi Angela! Mianata eomma terlalu asik dengan sarapan eomma" Leeteuk membelai wajah Angela yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia duduk

"eomma kenapa semalam eomma tidak ikut makan bersama kita?" Angela meneguk susunya

"eomma lelah sehingga eomma malas untuk turun sayang" jawab Leeteuk mengolesi roti Angela dengan selai

"pagi!" sapa Siwon mengejutkan Leeteuk

"pagi oppa!" jawab Angela

"ini makan rotimu!" Leeteuk menaruh roti dipiring Angela tanpa menghiraukan Siwon

"eomma!" Siwon mencoba menyapa Leeteuk

"cepat habiskan sarapanmu jangan sampai kamu terlambat sekolah" Leeteuk terus mengabaikan Siwon

Siwon menyerah dan tidak lagi mengganggu Leeteuk yang memang masih marah padanya.

Angela pamit pada Leeteuk juga Siwon dan bergegas pergi kesekolah.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua dan mereka bisa leluasa untuk berbicara dari hati kehati.

"sampai kapan eomma akan memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Siwon mencoba kembali

Leeteuk masih tidak merespon usaha Siwon yang ingin memulai percakapan dengannya

"eomma! Ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada eomma, Stella sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas karena dibunuh dan diperkosa. Selain itu Stella menjadi salah satu korban pencurian organ tubuh" Siwon mencoba membahas tentang Angela

"berita yang sangat bagus yang bisa aku dengan pagi ini! Dia memang pantas mati dengan cara seperti itu" respon Leeteuk dingin sekali

"eomma!" Siwon menjadi sedikit takut karena Leeteuk begitu berubah menjadi orang yang seperti tidak punya perasaan

"waeyeo? Dia sudah membunuh anakku itu adalah hukuman yang setimpal yang pantas dia dapatkan! Kejadian itu mengurangi tugasmu untuk membalas dendam bukan?" Leeteuk masih menujukan ekspresi dingin

"baiklah aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi! Tapi aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku eomma! Sampai kapan eomma akan memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Siwon mulai tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya

"sampai kamu mau mendengarkan eomma" jawab Leeteuk tanpa menatap Siwon

"eomma! Tidak banyak yang aku inginkan didunia ini. Aku sudah lama hidup terpisah denganmu dan selama itu aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa – apa darimu. Tidak bisakah eomma memberikan aku satu hal saja yang bisa membuatku bahagia?" Siwon kali ini benar – benar sedang memohon sambil belutut dengan mata berkaca – kaca juga sangat memelas

"Siwon-ah!" Leeteuk tersayat saat melihat anaknya yang masih tersisa melakukan hal itu

"aku mohon padamu eomma! Biarkan aku bahagia" Siwon masih berlutut

"apakah kamu memang sangat mencintainya?" Leeteuk membantu Siwon berdiri

"tidak ada yeoja lain yang saya inginkan didunia ini eomma! Aku sangat mencintainya" jawab Siwon

"berjanjilah kamu akan hidup dengan baik dan berbahagia" Leeteuk memeluk anaknya

"saya berjanji eomma!" jawab Siwon erat membalas pelukan sang eomma

Leeteuk hanya diam menatap Siwon tanpa berkata apapun pada anaknya. Tapi dia berguman dalam hatinya

"baiklah Siwon-ah eomma akan membiarkan kamu menikmati perasaan cintamu terhadap Heechul. Lambat laun kamu pasti akan bosan dan melupakan perasaanmu itu. semoga kamu bisa menahan diri dan teringat akan kutukan itu. eomma akan terus mencari cara untuk membuat kamu melupakan perasaanmu itu terhadap Heechul" bisik Leeteuk dalam hati

Heechul sudah sampai di Seoul, dia meminta supir Oh mengantarnya ke pusat Lee Junctions didaerah Incheon. Dia sengaja meminta sang supir untuk mengantarnya kesana karena dia tidak ingin membuat supir semakin curiga karena dia pernah menghilang semalam bersama Siwon dan melaporkan sesuatu pada Leeteuk

"bawa mobilku pulang! Saya bisa memakai taxi karena saya masih malas untuk menyetir" ujar Heechul saat turun dari mobilnya

"saya bisa menunggu anda disini nyonya sampai semua urusan nyonya selesai" tawar sanga sopir

"gwencana anda pulanglah dan beristirahatlah!" tolak Heechul

Heechul sedang fokus memeriksa laporan keuangan dari akuntingnya saat Siwon datang.

"selamat siang bidadariku!" sapa Siwon saat masuk kedalam ruangan Heechul

"yeobo! Kapan kamu datang?" Heechul berlari menghampiri Siwon dan segera memeluknya

"baru saja! Kamu serius sekali" Siwon mengecup kening Heechul

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan mata untuk saling menatap mereka langsung saling melumat bibir masing – masing. Bergantian posisi ciuman itu dipenuhi dengan nafsu dan gairah seolah mereka sudah lama tidak saling bertemu.

Siwon melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan

"ikut aku! Aku ingin membawamu ketempat yang istimewa?" ajak Siwon menatap Heechul

"kemana? Apa kamu sudah memiliki rencana?" Tanya Heechul ragu

"kemana saja yang jelas aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini" Siwon menuntun tangan Heechul keluar dari ruangannya

Heechul tentu saja menuruti apapun yang diminta suaminya. Dalam hati dia merasa sangat bahagia karena dia sepenuhnya telah memiliki Siwon dalam hidupnya.

Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil milik Siwon. Heechul tidak henti – hentinya memandangi wajah tampan suaminya dari samping membuat Siwon salah tingkah

"waeyeo? Kamu membuatku menjadi salah tingkah chagiya" Siwon menatap Heechul dengan wajah merona

"semakin lama aku semakin mengagumimu yeobo! Ternyata kamu memang begitu nyata dan sempurna" Heechul menatap Siwon penuh kagum

"ouh come on! Jangan buat aku melayang chagiya!" Siwon mengecup tangan Heechul dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"ingat janji yang kita ucapkan saat dirumah nenekku? Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku dan hiduplah terus bersamaku sampai aku tidak lagi memiliki nyawa ini" air mata Heechul berkaca – kaca

"chagiya! Kenapa kamu tiba – tiba menjadi sentimetil seperti ini?" Siwon menghentikan mobilnya yang mulai melaju

"entahlah! Kenapa aku merasa begitu terharu saat bersama denganmu" Heechul menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur menetes

"dengar janjiku! Aku Choi Siwon seumur hidupku akan selalu mencintaimu dan hidup bersamamu sampai kamu merasa bosan karena cintaku" Siwon mengecup dahi Heechul

"gumapta!" Heechul memeluk Siwon

Siwon kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang akan dia kunjungi. Dan ternyata dia berniat menemui Lee Sungmin eomma tirinya yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya.

Sungmin pernah sekali waktu mengirim pesan untuk Siwon mengabarkan dan memberikan alamat barunya didaerah Ilsan.

"aku akan mengenalkan kamu pada eomma tiriku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai eomma kandungku sendiri" Siwon membelokan mobilnya kekanan untuk masuk kejalan bebas hambatan

"jinja? Dimana dia tinggal?" Tanya Heechul antusias

"daerah Ilsan" jawab Siwon melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat karena jalan bebas hambatan itu begitu kosong

Mereka sudah sampai di kawasan Ilsan dan mencari alamat tempat tinggal Lee Sungmin. Setelah menanyakan pada beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka, akhirnya alamat Sungmin mereka temukan juga.

Sungmin ternyata hidup dengan begitu baik karena rumah yang dia tinggali begitu mewah dan sangat nyaman Siwon sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menemui eomma tirinya itu.

Gerbang besi yang begitu tinggi Siwon buka lalu kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk memasuki rumah mewah dengan halaman yang begitu luas.

Ada 3 buah mobil mewah terparkir dihalaman luas itu. Siwon segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk istrinya.

Seorang tukang kebun menghampiri mereka sesaat setelah mereka turun dari mobil

"selamat sore tuan!" sapa tukang kebun itu

"sore ahjussi! Saya mencari eomma saya yang bernama Lee Sungmin" Siwon bertanya

"nyonya Lee!?" Tanya tukang kebun

"nee" jawab Siwon singkat

"silahkan masuk tuan! Kebetulan nyonya baru saja tiba!" tukang kebun itu mempersilahkan Siwon dan Heechul masuk

"ghamsamida!" Siwon dan Heechul menganggukan kepala lalu segera menaiki anak tangga untuk masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu

Siwon memijit bel pintu dan tidak lama pintu itu dibuka seorang pelayan berseragam

"selamat sore tuan!" sapa pelayan tersebut

"apa nyonya Lee ada?" Tanya Siwon

"nuguya?" terdengar suara Sungmin bertanya pada pembantunya

"ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda nyonya!" pelayan itu membuka pintu besar itu lebih lebar sehingga kehadiran Heechul dan Siwon bisa terlihat dari posisi Sungmin

"Siwon-ah"! Sungmin segera berlari menghampiri Siwon dan memeluk anaknya

"eomma!" Siwon membalas pelukan Sungmin erat

"eomma sangat merindukanmu!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya

"nado eomma!"

"siapa yeoja cantik ini Siwon-ah?" Tanya Sungmin saat menatap Heechul

"dia istriku eomma! Cantik sekali bukan?" Siwon merangkul Heechul kedalam pelukannya

"she's truly beautiful" puji Sungmin teringat percakapan Inggrinya saat masih tinggal di Amerika

"gumapta eomma" Heechul mengakrabkan diri dengan memanggil eomma pada Sungmin

"masuklah! Eomma akan mengenalkan kalian pada puteri eomma!" Sungmin menuntun Siwon masuk diikuti Heechul

"puteri?" Tanya Siwon penasaran

"nee! Eomma sudah menikah lagi Siwon-ah! Tiga bulan kebelakang! Dia duda yang ditinggal lari istrinya dan memiliki dua orang anak yeoja yang sangat cantik. Mereka sangat menyayangi eomma dan mau menerima eomma sebagai eomma tirinya. Kebetulan puteri sulung eomma baru saja datang dari Bussan beserta keluarga kecilnya. Kalian tunggu disini eomma akan memanggil mereka" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Heechul diruang tamu

Tidak lama Sungmin kembali dan menggendong seorang bocah namja yang sangat lucu disusul seorang yeoja yang wajahnya samar – samar pernah Heechul temui

"kenalkan dia adalah putera eomma namanya Siwon dan yeoja cantik itu adalah istrinya" Sungmin mengenalkan Siwon pada puteri tirinya

"anneyohaseo! Jessica imnida!" yeoja bernama Jessica mengenalkan diri

"anneyohaseo! Siwon imnida!" Siwon menjabat tangan Jessica

Heechul tersentak saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan yeoja itu. Yah! Jessica adalah nama yeoja yang dijodohkan dengan mantan pacarnya Lee Donghae.

Heechul baru sadar kenapa wajah yeoja ini tidak terlalu asing dimatanya karena dia pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu satu kali saat eomma Donghae memaksa Heechul untuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae

"chagiya! Lihat yang kami dapat dari memancing tadi! Kami mendapat banyak sekali ikan" terdengat suara namja yang juga tidak asing ditelinga Heechul dari arah luar masuk kedalam ruang tamu

Heechul segera menengok kearah suara berasal. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena suara namja itu adalah milik Lee Donghae mantan kekasihnya dahulu.

tbc

nahlooo Donghae datang lagi tuh!

buat yang review nanyain dmn Donghae dan Sungmin

chapter ini jawabannya :p

review yah!

ghamsa buat yang setia nge review ff Sichul nya vai

next ff vai mw coba bikin ff Sichul yg komedi gtu dehh ;)


	16. Chapter 16

"Ya Tuhan dia Donghae!" Heechul tersentak dan berbicara sendiri dalam hati

"Siwon-ah! Dia adalah Lee Donghae suami dari Jessica" Sungmin mengenalkan Donghae pada Siwon

"yeobo namja ini adalah putera eomma! Kemarilah temui mereka!" Jessica memanggil Donghae menghampirinya

Donghae diam dan tidak segera melangkah, tatapannya beku saat melihat sosok yeoja yang pernah mencuri hatinya. Heechul hanya menunduk dan berusaha untuk mengontrol diri

"yeobo! Waeyeo?" Jessica menghampiri Donghae

"Heechul-ah! Bagaimana kamu bisa berada disini?" Donghae seolah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Jessica yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya

"Heechul!" Jessica melihat Heechul dan berusaha untuk mengingat wajahnya

"jinja! Dunia ini ternyata memang sangatlah sempit" Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya

"waeyeo? Ada apa?" Sungmin tampak heran melihat sikap Donghae, Jessica juga Heechul yang sangat kaku

"chagiya! Gwencana?" Siwon mulai curiga

"Siwon-ssi! Saya baru saja ingat suami saya dan istri anda pernah memiliki masa lalu yang indah. Kamu tanyakan saja sama istrimu itu siapa Donghae" Jessica berlalu meninggalkan Donghae lalu menghampiri Sungmin untuk membawa anaknya masuk kedalam ruangan lain

"Jessica!" Sungmin memanggil Jessica yang berlalu tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya

"Donghae-ssi! Bisa kamu jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin bertanya pada Donghae yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya

"chagiya! Jelaskan saja, setiap orang punya masa lalu bukan? Aku tidak keberatan jika namja itu adalah seseorang dimasa lalumu" Siwon berusaha membuat Heechul tenang

"nee! Dia adalah mantan pacarku saat kuliah dulu!" Heechul membuka mulutnya

Siwon tersenyum getir setelah mendengar pengakuan Heechul. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Donghae yang seolah sedang menelanjangi istrinya dari cara dia menatapnya

"apa kabar" Donghae melangkah menjatuhkan hasil tangkapannya menghampiri Heechul tanpa menghiraukan Siwon juga Sungmin yang ada disana

"apakah kamu akan terus memandangi istriku seperti itu?" Siwon mulai merasa risih

"yeobo!" Heechul menggenggam tangan Siwon yang mengepal

"Donghae-ssi! Kendalikan diri kamu" Sungmin tampak kikuk

"kenapa kamu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku? Lalu kembali membawa kabar kamu menikah dengan seorang kakek tua? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Donghae tampak semakin asyik dengan dunianya sendiri

Siwon tampaknya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, dia segera menonjok pipi Donghae dengan kepalan tangannya

"bukk!"

"yeobo!" Heechul semakin merasa tidak nyaman

"eomma! Aku rasa lebih baik kami pulang! Sepertinya eomma harus menasehati Jessica untuk lebih menjaga suaminya ini" Siwon pamit pada Sungmin

"Siwon-ah! Eomma belum mengenalkan kamu pada suami eomma! Tidak bisakah kamu menahan diri?" Sungmin mencoba menahan Siwon dengan cara yang salah

"lain kali saja eomma! Jika namja yang tidak bisa menjaga mata dan sikapnya ini tidak ada disini" Siwon menuntun Heechul lalu berlalu

"kamu pikir kamu bisa pergi begitu saja setelah memukulku?" Donghae menahan langkah Siwon

"bukkk!" pukulan Donghae mendarat diwajah tampan Siwon lebih keras dari pukulan yang tadi Siwon landaskan diwajah tampan Donghae

"Donghae-ssi! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Heechul menunjukan wajah tidak puas pada Donghae

"Jessica! Kemarilah" teriak Sungmin panik melihat tingkah Donghae yang sangat kekanakan

"apa yang kamu inginkan?" Siwon memasang gesture seolah sedang menantang Donghae

"yeobo lebih baik kita pergi!" Heechul menarik tangan Siwon untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu

"yang aku inginkan hanyalah sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini aku simpan!" Donghae setengah berteriak

"yeobo! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dan mempermalukan dirimu aku mohon!" Jessica menangis

"aku memang bodoh! Aku tidak mampu memperjuangkan cintaku bersama yeoja yang sangat aku cintai! Hanya karena eommaku tidak menyetujuinya. Dan dengan terpaksa menikahi yeoja pilihannya yang ternyata telah hamil mengadung anak namja lain" Donghae menatap Jessica penuh kebencian dan sangat berbeda dengan ekpresinya saat tadi menunjukan hasil pancingannya

"yeobo!" Jessica melebarkan matanya

Siwon dan Heechul saling menatap tercengang mendengar betapa Donghae sangat terbuka saat mengatakan aib yang dimiliki istrinya

"kita pulang!" Heechul menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara

Siwon membalas dengan anggukan saat merespon ajakan Heechul untuk keluar dari rumah itu. mereka melanjutkan langkahnya namun...

"aku masih sangat mencintaimu Heechul-ah! Bahkan tidak pernah berkurang" Donghae berteriak berhasil menghentikan langkah Heechul

"sepertinya satu pukulan tidak cukup untuk bisa membuat kamu sadar!" Siwon mencoba memukul kembali Donghae namun dia berhasil menghalaunya.

Kedua namja tampan itu saling menatap penuh kebencian dan tercium aroma dendam diantara mereka. Tatapan dengan aura merah membara itu terkesan seolah – olah mereka adalah dua singa jantan yang akan saling menerkam satu sama lain membuat semua betina yang ada disitu gelisah.

"bisakah kalian berdua bersikap lebih dewasa dan tenang?" Heechul kembali membuka suara

"Donghae-ssi! Aku akan menjawab apa yang ingin sekali kamu tanyakan. Kenapa aku meninggalkanmu? Karena aku tidak yakin aku bisa hidup bahagia dengan kamu itu sebabnya aku meninggalkanmu" Heechul menahan tangisnya jika teringat masa – masa indah dan impian pernikahan bahagianya bersama Donghae

"jinja? Semudah itukah kamu melupakan 8 tahun kebersamaan kita? tidakkah kamu ingat malam pertama kita?" Donghae semakin mengacau

"bocah ini memang tidak tertolong lagi!" Siwon memutuskan untuk membawa Heechul pergi dari tempat itu

Siwon menuntun tangan Heechul dan keduanya berlalu tanpa menghiraukan suara Sungmin dan Donghae yang memanggil mereka. Terdengar suara teriakan Jessica yang menangis histeris dan sepertinya terjadi hal yang lebih dramatis didalam ruangan itu.

Saat Siwon membuka pintu mobil untuk Heechul, bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang namja tua yang masih terlihat gagah dan sehat. Sepertinya namja itu adalah suami baru dari Sungmin eomma tirinya.

Namja tua itu memandang Siwon dan Heechul seperti menyimpan tanya. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pada namja itu lalu menyuruh Heechul untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil lalu dia menyusulnya masuk dari sisi sebelahnya.

"mianata! Aku benar – benar menyesal membuat reunimu dengan eomma tidak berjalan dengan lancar" Heechul menyesal

"gwencana! Kejadian tadi benar – benar diluar dugaan kita dan itu semua bukanlah salahmu" Siwon mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"aku tidak pernah berharap untuk kembali bertemu dengannya" air bening itu kembali keluar dari mata Heechul

"chagiya kamu menangis?" Siwon menatap Heechul cemas

"miane! Miane yeobo!" Heechul semakin larut dalam tangisnya

"sepertinya kamu memiliki kenangan indah dengan namja itu" Siwon melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat saat keluar dari halaman luas itu

"dia hanyalah masa lalu ku yeobo" Heechul menyeka air matanya

"katakan kenapa kamu meninggalkannya dulu? Ceritakanlah aku akan menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik" Siwon mengecup tangan heechul

"eommanya tidak menyukaiku karena status sosialku, dia memaksaku untuk meninggalkan anaknya dan mempertemukan aku dengan yeoja bernama Jessica itu sebagai calon istri anaknya. Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana eommanya menghinaku" Heechul berhenti bercerita

"sudahlah! Jangan diteruskan" Siwon menyeka air mata Heechul dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang stir

"saat ini aku hanya ingin bahagia hidup bersamamu yeobo!" Heechul menatap Siwon penuh cinta

Mereka saling menatap mengirimkan signal yang mengandung hasrat. Langit memang sudah mulai gelap sepertinya mereka tidak akan memutuskan untuk kembali keistana

"kita cari hotel?" ajak Siwon

"baiklah" respon Heechul spontan

Siwon semakin kencang mengemudikan mobilnya mencari hotel untuk mereka menghabiskan malam keduanya.

Tidak sudah mencari hotel didaerah Ilsan, dengan mudah Siwon dapatkan dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran parkir hotel. Mereka segera check in menyewa kamar terbaik yang dimiliki hotel itu.

Mereka sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Segera mengunci rapat – rapat pintu kamar itu setelah memberikan tip pada seorang bell boy yang mengantar mereka.

Heechul berdiri didepan sofa empuk dan sepertinya dia masih memikirkan hal lain. Siwon mendekati Heechul dan memegang tangannya, tersentak juga Heechul dari lamunannya sambil menatap kearah Siwon dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul lalu mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya, Heechul diam tidak bereaksi. Siwon kecup bibirnya, Heechul menarik napas dalam entah apa yang ada dipikirannya dan tetap diam, Siwon lanjutkan mencium hidungnya dan Heechul memejamkan mata.

Ternyata hasrat sudah menggerogoti kepala Siwon, Siwon lumat bibir Heechul yang tebal dan ternyata Heechul membalas lumatannya, bibir mereka saling berpagut.

Siwon melihat Heechul begitu meresapi dan menikmati adegan itu. siwon menarik tangan Heechul untuk duduk disebelahnya di sofa yang lebih panjang, Heechul hanya mengikuti sambil menatap Siwon. Kembali Siwon melumat bibirnya, lagi, Heechul membalasnya dengan penuh semangat.

Dengan posisi duduk seperti itu tangan Siwon bisa mulai bekerja dan bergerilya. Siwon meraba bagian dada heechul, Heechul bergerak seolah-olah menyodorkan dadanya untuk Siwon.

Siwon remas dadanya dari luar baju heechul, tangan kiri Heechul membuka kancing baju bagian atasnya kemudian membimbing tangan kanan Siwon untuk masuk kedalam BHnya.

Siwon lepas tangan dan bibirnya dari tubuh Heechul, Siwon berpindah posisi bersandar pada pegangan sofa tempatmua duduk dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

Siwon menarik Heechul untuk duduk membelakanginya, dari belakang Siwon buka baju dan BH Heechul, Siwon menciumi leher bagian belakang Heechul dan tangan kiri kanan nya memegang gunung di dada Heechul masing-masing satu, Heechul bersandar ketubuh Siwon seperti lemas tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Siwon remas payudara Heechul sambil terus menciumi tengkuknya.

Setelah cukup lama meremas buah dada heechul tangan kiri Siwon mulai berpindah kebawah menyusuri bagian perut Heechul dan berhenti di tengah selangkangannya, Heechul bergidig saat Siwon meraba bagian itu.

Siwon singkap rok Heechul dan tangannya langsung masuk ke celana dalam heechul, Siwon temukan sesuatu yang hangat lembab disana, sudah basah rupanya. Siwon tekan klitoris Heechul dengan jari tengah tangan kirinya.

"Ohh ..aahh .." Heechul mendesah

Siwon semakin bernapsu mendengan rintihan Heechul dan memasukkan jarinya ke vagina heechul.

Suara Heechul semakin menjadi. Siwon keluar masukkan jarinya disana didalam vagina Heechul, tubuh Heechul semakin melenting seperti batang plastik kepanasan, terus Siwon kucek-kucek semakin cepat tubuh Heechul bergetar menerima perlakuan siwon. Dua puluh menit lamanya Siwon melakukan itu dan akhirnya keluar suara dari mulutnya.

"ahhh hmmm ohhh ahhh" desah Heechul

Badanya semakin bergetar, dan akhirnya.

"Ahh .. uhh." Desahan Heechul makin lebar

Badanya mengejang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia lunglai bersender didada Siwon.

"bagaimana rasanya kamu suka?" tanya Siwon

"sangat menyukainya."

Siwo melihat air matanya berlinang.

"Kenapa kamu menangis ?"

Heechul Dia diam tidak menyahut.

"Kamu masih teringat namja itu?" tanya Siwon.

"ani" jawab Heechul segera

"Lantas?" Siwon penasaran

"aku bahagia, akhirnya bisa kembali bersamaku suamiku."

"Oh begitu." Siwon tersenyum

Mereka saling terdiam beberapa saat sampai Siwon lupa bahwa jari tengah tangan kirinya masih bersarang didalam vagina Heechul lalu mencabut perlahan, Heechul menggeliat saat Siwon menarik jari tangannya.

Siwon mengarahkan Heechul duduk menghadapnya. Wajah Heechul seakan menyiratkan bahwa pikirannya sedang menerawang, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Siwon kembali mencium bibir Heechul berlanjut terus pergulatan bibir tersebut, Siwon meraba buah dada Heechul dan meremasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon kembali melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Heechul dan mengarahkan ke buah dada heechul yang terlihat sungguh indah dengan warna puting yang kecoklatan.

Siwon menjilat puting yang sebelah kanan lalu Heechul menarik nafas dalam menerima perlakuan itu, Siwon mengulum puting itu dan menghisap dalam-dalam sambil tangan kanannya tetap meremas dada Heechul yang sebelah kiri.

Tangan kiri Siwon bergeser ke arah pantat Heechul, dan meremas pantat yang kenyal itu. Rupanya Heehcul tidak tahan menerima perlakuan Siwon, tangannya bergerak membuka resleting roknya dan melorotkannya kebawah.

Siwon hentikan kegiatan bibirnya di buah dada Heechul lalu membuka celana dalam Heechul dan menemukan bulu indah yang tidak terlalu banyak disana. Siwon singkapkan sedikit dan mengarahkan bibirnya kesana dan menjilat bagian kecil yang menonjol disana.

Suara lenguhan dari bibir Heechul sudah tidak terbayangkan lagi, akan memperpanjang cerita sex mereka malam itu.

"Oh, yeobo ini sungguh nikmat, oh .." lirih Heechul

Siwon terus melanjutkan kegiatan lidahnya diselangkangan Heechul sambil terus memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua lembab yang berbau khas milik wanita. Lenguhan demi lenguhan terus keluar dari mulut Heechul sampai akhirnya Siwon merasakan tubuh Heechul mengejang dan bergetar dengan mengeluarkan teriakan yang tidak bisa ditahan dari mulutnya, Heechul sudah sampai ke puncak kenikmatan sentuhan seorang lelaki seperti Siwon, memang dahsyat melebihi sentuhan Donghae juga tuan Lee.

"kita keranjang ya." Ajak Heechul genit

Heechul menuntun Siwon melangkah menuju kasur, lalu mereka duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan kembali saling berpagutan disana.

"aku buka bajumu yah?" Heechul mulai membuka kancing kemeja Siwon

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi peryataan Heechul, Heechul membuka seluruh pakaian yang Siwon kenakan sampai ke celana dalamnya.

Heechul memegang senjata Siwon yang dia dapati dibalik celana dalam yang baru saja terbuka, lalu Heechul menciumnya dan menjilatinya, Siwon merasakan nikmat luar biasa.

Heechul lanjutkan kegiatannya tadi dengan mengulum dan menyedot batang kemaluan Siwon, dan rasanya lebih nikmat dari yang tadi Siwon rasakan. Akhirnya Heechul berhenti melakukan oral itu lalu berkata.

"baringkan aku!" perintah Heechul binal

Tanpa menunggu permintaan itu terulang Siwon baringkan tubuh Heechul diatas tempat tidur, Siwon ciumi sekujur tubuh Heechul yang dibalas dengan gelinjangan tubuh mulus itu.

akhirnya setelah sekian lama melakukan pemanasan Siwon renggangkan kaki Heechul hingga bukit itu terlihat. Siwon masukkan kemaluannya kedalam lubang senggama yang memang sudah basah dari sejak tadi, dan

"Ahh .mmmm." itulah yang keluar dari mulut Heechul

Siwon gerakan bokongnya naik turun diatas tubuh Heechul

"ahhh ohhh yeobo ahh" Heechul mendesah

"mmmm ahh" Siwon pun ikut mendesah

Gerakan push up itu semakin lama semakin cepat membuat ranjang itu ikut bergoyang seolah ikut menikmati kenikmatan dua orang yang sedang memadu kasih

"yeobo hhhh mmm itu nikmat sekali" Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya

"apa kamu suka chagiya? Hmmm ouhhh" Siwon bertanya dalam desahnya

"yah aku sangat menyukainya" jawab Heechul dengan mata terpejam

Dua puluh menit berlalu Siwon bergerak push up akhirnya tubuh Heechul mengejang sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara tanda kenikmatan dari bibirnya.

"ahhhh Yeobo aku puas sekali" Heechul bergidig saat mencapai klimaks

"hmmm ahhhh nikmat" Siwon mengigir bibir Heechul

Heechul menggelepar sambil memeluk tubuh Siwon erat-erat seolah tidak ingin lepas dari tubuhnya.

"kamu suka?" tanya Siwon

"nikmat sekali .." jawab Heechul sambil terus memeluk Siwon

"kita coba gaya yang lain?" Siwon masih bernafsu

"Emm .."

Siwon bangunkan tubuh Heechul mengarahkan Heechul untuk membelakanginya, Siwon dorong pundak Heechul dengan pelan sampai dia menungging dihadapannya, Siwon masukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang senggama Heechul dan Heechul mengeluarkan teriakan kecil.

"ahh yeobo kenapa kamu jauh lebih pintar dari yang aku bayangkan? Aku belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini .." Heechul berkata jujur

"jinja?" Siwon keluar masukkan kemaluannya kedalam lubang senggama Heechul dengan irama yang semakin lama semakin cepat

"ahh ohhh hmmmm chagiya ini memang nikmat" rintih Siwon

"hmmm lebih cepat yeobo" Heechul mendesah

Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya karena dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendorong ingin keluar dari dalam batang itu.

"chagiya aku akan keluar" Siwon dorong terus membernya masuk semakin dalam kedalam vagina Heechul

"yeobo ahhhh hmmmm ohhh aku lemas" rintih Heechul

"tahan chagiya sebentar lagi" gerakan Siwon semakin cepat

Dalam kondisi lemas dan masih menungging Heechul menerima gerakan maju mundur dari Siwon, Heechul tahu kalau Siwon sebentar lagi mencapai klimaks dia memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan, dan akhirnya menyemburlah cairan itu masuk semua kedalam vagina Heechul dan sangat banyak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon merasakan tubuhnya lemas bagai tak bertulang dan menegluarkan senjatanya dari lubang milik Heechul.

Siwon terbaring disamping Heechul setelah melepaskan nikmat yang tiada tara, Heechul tersenyum puas sambil menatap siwon dan memeluknya.

"aku harap aku segera hamil dan melahirkan anakmu yeobo" itulah kaliat yang Heechul ucapkan sebelum mereka tidur. lalu mereka tertidur dengan perasaan puas.

tbc

vai gk pernah bosen buat blg gumawao ama all readers yg udah review

miane klo vai g bisa sebut satu persatu nama reviewers tapi sumpah saat baca review dari kalian vai sukaaaaaaaaaaa

sungmin gak dpt kutukan yah? hmm lgi dikirin nihh gmn bikin alur yang dramatis buat Sungmin

buat reviewers yg duga sungmin meried ma Donghae itu salah, Sungmin meried ama appanya Jessica jadi mertua tirinya Donghae

Donghae blm pya anak karena anak yang dilahirin Sica bkn anak Donghae *poor fishy

ttep review yah! 2 chapter terakhir nih

siap - siap buat baca ff Shicul yang komedi :p


	17. Chapter 17

Heechul bangun lebih dulu dari Siwon dan segera mandi membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa bercinta semalam bersama Siwon suaminya.

Heechul putar keran lalu keluar air dari pancuran mulai membasahi rambut, kepala dan tubuhnya. Siwon mencari Heechul dengan menggunakan tangannya dengan meraba kasur dimana Heechul berbaring.

Dirasa tidak menemukan istrinya dikasur itu, Siwon pun mencoba membuka matanya untuk memastikan.

"chagiya! Kamu dimana?" Siwon yang masih telanjang turun dari ranjang melangkah menuju kamar mandi karena dia mendengar suara kucuran air dari sana

Siwon buka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci itu lalu masuk dan mendapati Heechul sedang asyik membersihkan diri dibawah pancuran air hangat dari shower.

Siwon hampiri Heechul dan mulai menyentuh tubuh bagian perut Heechul. Heechul tentu saja kaget karena matanya dari tadi terpejam

"yeobo! Kamu mengagetkanku" Heechul balikan badannya menghadap Siwon yang mulai basah.

Heechul belai wajah Siwon yang basah lalu berjinjit untuk melumat bibir tipis Siwon. Bibir mereka berpagutan dibawah pancuran air dan sesekali air itu tanpa sengaja mereka telan saat mereka hendak menarik nafas.

Detik selanjutnya Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Siwon. Siwon balas pelukan Heechul dengan sedikit perlahan-lahan Siwon kecup kening Heechul lalu mereka kembali berciuman. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Siwon mulai menyentuh dada Heechul yang basah kuyup. Heechul begitu pasrah membiarkan buah dadanya Siwon usap-usap remas dengan sepenuh perasaan.

Sementara lidah mereka terus bergelora saling melilit, Semakin ganas dan panas. heechul lepaskan bibirnya kemudian menjilati leher Siwon. Siwon seolah tidak mau kalah dia telusuri dengan lidahnya di balik telinga Heechul terus merayap ke leher dengan sedikit gigitan kecil, lalu Siwon kulum ujung payudara Heechul yang sedikit kecoklatan, semakin mengejang payudaranya.

Siwon gigit-gigit kecil,

"Ahh.. hh.. yeobo.." Heechul menjerit kegelian

Siwon menurunkan badannya sehingga wajahnya menghadap tepat divital Heechul

"yeobo! Tidak kali ini" Heechul menjentikan jari telunjuknya tanda melarang siwon melakukan oral sex lagi

"kamu yakin?" Siwon buka perlahan-lahan membuka bukit itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu menjilatinya.

"ahh yeobo!" Heechul mundur dan menahan kepala Siwon untuk terus melanjutkan

"waeyeo?" Siwon menunjukan ekspresi kecewa

"kita harus segera kembali, aku terus teringat Angela" jawab Heechul

"kita adalah pengantin baru dan sudah sewajarnya kalau gairahku terus saja memuncak saat melihat kamu" Siwon berdiri

Heechul tersenyum lalu diusapnya batang Siwon dengan belaian halus sambil sesekali dipijit

"Aahh.. chagiaya ahh," Siwon melenguh semakin nafsu.

"baiklah kita akan lakukan disini" Heechul turun melakukan hal yang sama wajahnya menghadap kebatang Siwon

Heechul mulai menjilati kepala batang Siwon matanya syahdu menatap Siwon, liar, nafsu, campur aduk. Dia kulum batang itu bergerak maju mundur.

"Nikmatt.. ahh.. ahh chagiya teruskan ahh.. ahh.." tangan Siwon terus meremas-remas rambut heechul yang terurai basah.

Semakin lama batang Siwon semakin tegang. Siwon bantu Heechul untuk berdiri setelah batang yang sedang dikulumnya keluar dari mulut Heechul

Siwon merenggangkan kedua paha heechul, mengusap dengan jari tengah bibir kemaluan heechul yang sudah basah dengan lendir kewanitaan.

"Ahh.." lenguhan panjang Heechul terdengar

Siwon angkat satu kaki Heechul dan melingkarkannya kepaha belakang.

Dengan susah payah Siwon tekan mencoba memasukan batangnya kedalam vital Heechul. Namun tidak berhasil akibat licinnya landasan lantai toilet hampir menjatuhkan dirinya juga Heechul.

Siwon tuntun Heechul bersandar ditembok yang dingin. Dia mencoba menekuk sedikit kakinya agar membernya sejajar dengan vital Heechul. Siwon kembali mengangkat satu kaki Heechul dan melingkarkannya kebokongnya.

Dia mencoba memasukan kembali betang miliknya tanpa kehilangan kontrol akhirnya berhasil masuk,

"Aahh.. hmmhh.." Siwon diamkan beberapa detik di dalam kemudian dia gerakkan perlahan-lahan sambil meresapi kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekkan antara dua kutup yang saling membutuhkan.

"ahhh yeobo mhhh" lirih Heechul menaha keseimbangan tubuhnya yang bertumpu pada satu kaki

Gerakan Siwon maju mundur semakin aktif dan cepat menekan vagina Heechul

"yahhh chagiya sungguh nikmat hmmm" Siwon memejamkan matanya sambil kedua tangannya menahan bokong Heechul

Sepuluh menit berlalu mereka saling mencengkram, saling gigit, saling goyang, dan lainnya, akhirnya Siwon berinisiatif untuk merubah posisi bercintanya agar lebih nyaman.

Siwon angkat tubuh Heechul dalam pangkuannya, dia lalu duduk diatas kloset duduk yang tertutup dan memposisikan Heechul dudukdi atasnya menghadap dirinya. Tanpa membuang waktu Heechul kembali membantu Siwon memasukan batang Siwon kedalam vaginanya lalu menggerakkan pantatnya turun naik sambil berputar putar mencari titik kenikmatan yang sangat dasyat dengan beberapa gerakan tertentu.

Siwon merasakan gerakan Heechul semakin nikmat bila bergerak sedikit menekan ke arah samping kanan, mungkin disitulah letak syaraf yang sangat sensitip bahkan super sensitip untuk dinikmati oleh seorang yeoja yang tengah dirasuki nikmat yang luar biasa.

Suara mereka saling bertalu seirama dengan gerakan yang semakin dasyat.

"Aakhh.. hmmmm nikmat yeobo" dengan menghimpitkan kedua pahanya Heechul melenguh dengan kencang dan kejang.

"Aahhk..ini sunggu luar biasa chagiya" desah Siwon membalas rintihan Heechul.

"Teruss.. teruss tekan.. ahkk," tangan Siwon tak lepas dari puting payudara heechul.

Semakin lama ujung batang Siwon berdenyut keras, menandakan akan ada badai dahsyat.

"Ahhk.. ah.. akk.. yeobo.. kamu hhh. hbff.." tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang dapat diucapkan secara normal.

"Aahhk.. aohh.. nnff.. ahh.." gerakan itu semakin cepat dan kloset itu pu ikut bersuara

"terus tekan chagiya lebih cepat hmmm ahhh" tangan Siwon mencengkram bokong Heechul agar bergerak lebih cepat

akhirnya

"Crott.. crott.. crott.. crot.." sperma Siwon keluar sangat banyak masuk kedalam vagina Heechul

"gumawao chagiya aku sungguh terpuaskan" Siwon lumat bibir Heehcul dan memeluknya dengan erat

Mereka mandi dan saling membersihkan tubuh pasangannya dengan sabun yang sangat wangi. Siwon sangat menikmati pemandangan indah dimana setiap lekukan tubuh Heechul yang langsing itu kembali dia jilati.

Mereka berdua keluar bersama dari kamar mandi lalu berpakaian untuk segera kembali ke istana. Terdengan suara ponsel Siwon berbunyi, Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya yang semalam dia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja kaca.

Panggilan itu ternyata dari Leeteuk. Siwon segera menjawabnya.

"yeobseo!"

"Siwon-ah! Kamu dimana? Kenapa kamu tidak pulang?"

"miane eomma! Aku menginap dirumah Sungmin eomma" Siwon berbohong

Heechul menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Siwon yang membohongi Leeteuk

"kita harus segera mencari cenayang untuk membersihkan kamar itu dari gangguan arwah yang terjebak itu Siwon-ah" suara Leeteuk sedikit panik

"waeyeo eomma? Apa ada terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"iya sepertinya arwah itu semakin jahat dan mulai mengganggu Angela" jawab Leeteuk

"Angela?"

Heechul spontan melihat Siwon saat Siwon menyebutkan nama Angela. Siwon mengubah speakernya menjadi loud speaker sehingga apapun yang Leeteuk bicarakan dapat didengar oleh Heechul

"yah! Semalam Angela terkunci didalam kamar itu tanpa ada yang bisa membukanya. Angela baru bisa bebas keluar dari kamar itu saat pagi hari"

"bagaimana bisa Angela terkunci didalam kamar itu?" tanya Siwon penasaran begitu juga Heechul

"seperti biasa Angela berjalan sambil tidur. Ada pelayan yang melihat Angela keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar itu dalam keadaan mata tertutup"

"apa mereka menyakiti atau menakut – nakuti Angela eomma?"

"tentu saja! Semalaman Angela menjerit histeris karena ketakutan berada didalam kamar itu. kami sudah berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar itu agar bisa mengeluarkan Angela. Tapi sia – sia pintu itu tidak dapat dibuka. Dan sekarang Angela masih sangat syock. Dokter Jung sedang memeriksanya"

"eomma aku akan segera pulang dan akan mencari tahu dimana seorang cenayang berada" Siwon memberikan janji pada Leeteuk

Siwon menutup ponselnya lalu menatap Heechul dengan ekpresi bingung

"kita cari sekarang cenayang itu" ajak Heechul

"aku bahkan tidak dimana aku akan menemukannya" Siwon ragu

"kita bisa cari diinternet bukan?" Heechul mencoba memanfaatkan teknologi

"kamu memang selalu membuatku kagum chagiya!" Siwon memuji istrinya

Heechul lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk mencari tahu dimana para cenayang berada disekitar Seoul.

Ada banyak rekomendasi alamat beberapa cenayang yang ada dikota Seoul. Entah kenapa Heechul sangat tertarik dengan seorang cenayang yeoja bernama madam Merry.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat lengkap dari cenayang bernama madam Merry. Siwon dan Heechul segera melakukan check out untuk segera keluar dari hotel tersebut.

Singkat cerita Siwon dan Heechul berhasil menemukan madam Merry dan segera membawanya pulang keistana. Leeteuk mengabaikan tentang kenapa Siwon bisa datang bersama Heechul karena buatnya keselamatan Angela jauh lebih penting dari apapun

Leeteuk tidak ingin membuang waktu lama. Dia segera memerintahkan cenayang itu untuk melihat masuk kedalam kamar misteri itu.

Heechul yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Angela segera masuk kedalam kamar Angela untuk segera menemaninya. Angela tampak sedang tidur ditemani pengasuhnya.

"apa dia sudah tidur lama?" tanya Heechul pada pengasuh Angela

"nona baru saja bisa tidur nyenyak setelah diberikan obat oleh dokter Jung nyonya" jawab pelayan

"begitu? Baiklah saya tidak akan menggangunya" Heechul menyimpan tasnya lalu segera keluar

Siwon dan Heechul tampak cemas menunggu kabar dari cenayang yang masih berada didalam kamar itu ditemani asistennya.

"nyonya! Bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya Heechul menyapa Leeteuk

"beberapa hari ini saya tidak pernah merasa baik" jawab Heechul tanpa ekpresi

Siwon harus menahan dirinya untuk berpura – pura bersikap biasa pada Heechul yang sudah menjadi istrinya. Sejam sudah berlalu akhirnya madam Merry keluar dari kamar itu.

Leeteuk, Siwon juga Heechul segera berdiri menyambut madam Merry dan sudah begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakannya

"kamar itu benar – benar menyimpan aura yang sangat buruk. Anda tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan saya sampaikan" madam Merry angkat suara

"katakan apapun itu!" Leeteuk sangat penasaran

"saya melihat begitu banyak arwah yang terjebak didalam kamar itu. Mereka semua adalah orang yang tidak menghargai cinta juga sebuah kesetiaan dan yang lebih parah lagi semua arwah itu bukanlah manusia yang baik semasa hidupnya. Itulah yang membuat kenapa kamar itu menyimpan begitu banyak aura negatif" jawab madam Merry dan matanya terus terpejam

"apakah ada cara untuk mengusir arwah mereka dari kamar itu?" tanya Siwon

"setiap arwah yang terjebak didalam kamar itu menyimpan banyak dendam dan rasa penasaran yang belum tuntas dalam hidupnya. Misalnya arwah namja yang bernama Seng Gie dia menaruh dendam dan benci yang sangat dalam terhadap seseorang yang telah membunuhnya, ada juga arwah Lie Shan yeoja asal Cina yang begitu ingin melihat puteri tunggalnya, arwah bernama Choi, dia sangat ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada mantan istrinya, arwah Stella yang sangat ingin membawa puterinya dan sangat ingin memilikinya membawa Angela ke alamnya. Itu sebabnya dia semalam mengunci anak itu didalam kamar tersebut. Ada satu arwah yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan namja yang tadi menjemput saya, keinginannya sangat tidak masuk akal dia ingin sekali bercinta dengan yeoja bernama Heechul" madam Merry perlaham membuka matanya

"mwo?" mata Siwon terbelalak

"tidak mungkin" Heechul menunjukan ekpresi marah

"itu memang benar tuan! Saya sudah berkomunikasi dengan mereka semua saat berada didalam kamar itu" madam Merry menegaskan

"katakan pada arwah bernama Choi itu, aku sudah memaafkan apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku dulu. Pergilah dengan tenang" Leeteuk berkata jujur

"apakah tidak ada cara lain selain mengabulkan keinginan arwah Siwan dan Stella? Karena kami tidak rela mengabulkan keinginan Stella yang sangat ingin membawa Angela pergi bersamanya. Apalagi keinginan Siwan yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu" protes Siwon

"perlu kalian semua ketahui tentang arwah – arwah itu. ada dua persamaan dalam hidup mereka yang membuat mereka terjebak didalam kamar itu. pertama mereka adalah penjinah yang tidak menghormati sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Mereka yang didalam sana ada yang sudah terikat pernikahan bahkan sudah memiliki keturunan, tapi mereka masih saja berjinah dengan pasangan selingkuhannya. Dan yang kedua mereka semua adalah pengkianat yang tidak menghargai cinta kasih juga kesetiaan pasangan hidupnya" madam Merry menjelaskan panjang lebar

"kami sudah tahu akan hal itu madam!" Leeteuk melemas

"lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Siwon

"tunjukan pada mereka cinta sejati yang kalian miliki. Tunjukan pada mereka _the power of true love._ Satu – satunya cara untuk bisa menghukum mereka adalah cinta dan kesetiaan yang terikat dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan" air muka madam Merry bening dan sangat cerah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"cinta dan kesetiaan?" Heechul mengulangi dua kata yang agung itu

"benar cinta dan kesetiaan! Apa kamu sudah menemukan pasanganmu?" madam Merry bertanya

Heechul tidak segera menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya menahan diri untuk tidak menatap Siwon karena ada Leeteuk disana

"jika aku sudah menemukan pasanganku dan aku sudah menikahinya, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengusir semua arwah itu?" tanya Siwon dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak puas

"tempati kamar itu dengan pasanganmu lalu tunjukan cinta kasih yang kalian miliki! biarkan mereka melihat betapa indahnya cinta juga kasih sayang kalian. Istimewakan pasanganmu didepan mereka. perlahan mereka akan merasa panas dan tersiksa melihat kemesraan, kehangatan juga ketulusan kalian. Mereka akan pergi dengan sendirinya maka kamar itu akan bersih" saran madam Merry

Tiktok... tiktok...tiktok...

Hening mereka bertiga Leeteuk, Heechul dan Siwon saling menatap tanpa suara hanya suara jarum detik yang berputar sesuai tugasnya yang terdengar oleh ketiganya.

Madam Merry memang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga setelah tugasnya menerawang kamar sudah selesai dan menyisakan banyak tanya dan pikiran dalam kepala mereka.

Siwon menatap Heechul seolah memberikan isyarat dia akan melakukan sesuatu.

"eomma!" Siwon memanggil Leeteuk

"hmm" jawab Leeteuk dengan ekpresi penuh luka

"gwencana?" tanya Siwon mencemaskan eommanya

"kamu tahu? Hampir semua arwah yang ada didalam kamar itu adalah orang – orang yang penting dalam hidup eomma. Yang pertama yeoja asal Cina yang bernama Lei Shan dia adalah yeoja yang sudah melahirkan dan merawat eomma. Yah dia adalah nenekmu Siwon-ah" Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam

"nyonya?" Heechul terharu menyentuh tangan Leeteuk yang mengepal

"lalu arwah bernama Choi yang adalah suami eomma, appamu dan terakhir arwah Siwan dongsaengmu, anak eomma" Leeteuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam sandaran sofa seolah tangisnya tidak ingin dia tunjukan pada Siwon juga Heechul

"eomma! Miane. Miane eomma" Siwon memeluk Leeteuk yang sedang terpuruk dalam lukanya

Heechul menjadi merasa sangat berdosa karena telah menikah dengan Siwon tanpa sepengetahuan Leeteuk seolah dia sudah merampas satu anaknya yang masih tersisa.

"Siwon-ah! Temukan cinta sejatimu lalu nikahi dia dan lakukan semua yang disarankan oleh madam Merry. Bebaskan semua arwah itu karena eomma ingin arwah orang – orang yang eomma cintai bebas dan beristirahat dengan damai dialamnya" pandangan mata Leeteuk seolah menyiratkan sebuah kepasrahan dan keputusasaan tidak ada lagi ambisi dan kekuatan yang selalu dimiliki seorang Leeteuk

"eomma! Jika aku bilang Heechul adalah cinta sejatiku apakah eomma akan mengijinkan aku untuk menikahinya?" Siwon berharap

Leeteuk tidak segera menjawabnya. Dia melirik kearah Heechul yang tampak tegang karena tidak menduga Siwon akan mengatakan itu.

"eomma sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak ada lagi energi untuk terus menetang juga berdebat denganmu. Jadi lakukan apa yang kamu inginkan eomma hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang dan tidak ada beban lagi. Karena eomma sudah lelah"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya lalu air mata yang begitu bening menetes dari kedua mata itu

tbc

**itulohhh maksud vai kenapa menciptakan kamar misterius itu**

**pelajaran buat semua aja kali yah harus setia ama pasangan *curcol*plakk**

**next chapter is the final kalian mau akhir yang seperti apa?**

**NC masih mau kah? lol**

**memelas review ahhh biar tambah banyak yah yah (kedip"mata)**

**ditunggu reviewnya to all lovely readers**

**pokonya vai sayaaaaaaaaaang kalian semua *hugs**


	18. Chapter 18

Leeteuk berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Heechul disofa itu untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Siwon menatap Heechul yang masih tampak kaku karena semua yang sudah dijelaskan madam Merry pada mereka

"chagiya! Eomma sudah merestui kita! apakah kamu siap untuk kembali tidur dikamar itu bersamaku?" tanya Siwon penuh harap

"miane yeobo! Aku masih belum siap" Heechul terbawa suasana emosi dihatinya dia pun berlalu tanpa pamit pada Siwon suaminya

Siwon lagi – lagi harus menelan pil pahit karena hasratnya yang terus bergelora ketika berdekatan dengan Heechul selalu menemukan hambatan jika berada didalam istana itu.

Siwon menyerah lalu mengukuti eomma juga Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Heechul sudah berada didalam ruangan kerjanya tanpa menikmati sarapam bersama Siwon suaminya. Malam penerawangan itu benar – benar membawa pengaruh pada emosi dan perasaan Heechul, Heechul menjadi sangat gelisah dan berubah.

Dia seolah merasa terjebak dan jatuh terlalu dalam dalam masalah pelik yang menimpa keluarga Lee dan keturunannya.

Bagaimana tidak arwah penasaran yang menghantui kamar itu memberikan syarat kebebasannya yang sangat ingin merasakan bagaimana bercinta dengannya.

Perasaan bersalah terhadapa Leeteuk yang sudah terlalu lama menderita karena kehilangan orang – orang tercinta dalam hidupnya dimana hampir semua arwahnya terjebak didalam kamar itu dan kini dia terpaksa harus merelakan Siwon anaknya yang masih tersiksa untuk dirinya.

Heechul merasa sangatlah serakah. Harta yang seharusnya menjadi milik Leeteuk kini harus berpindah tangan menjadi miliknya..

"Tuhan apakah inilah saatnya aku harus menyerah? Aku sudah terlalu serakah dan selalu berambisi memiliki semua yang aku inginkan. Aku harus mengorbankan satu dan mempertahankan yang lainnya. Aku rela jika aku harus menyerahkan kekayaan ini kembali ketangan Leeteuk-ssi dan aku akan mempertahankan suamiku Choi Siwon karena aku memang sangat mencintainya" Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"tok tok tok" suara pintu kaca ruang kerja Heechul diketuk seseorang

"masuklah!" Heechul merapihkan diri

"selamat pagi nyonya! Ada tamu yang memaksa ingin sekali menemui anda" salah satu asisten Heechul memberitahu

"nuguya?" Heechul mengerutkan keningnya

"namanya Lee Donghae-ssi" jawab asisten itu berhasil membuat jantung Heechul berdebar kencang

"Donghae!" bisik Heechul dalam hati

"apa anda akan menemui tamu anda nyonya?" Tanya asisten lagi

"jangan biarkan dia masuk keruangan saya! saya yang akan menemuinya diluar" Heechul berdiri dan bergegas keluar ruangan untuk menemui Donghae

Heechul melangkah cepat seolah tidak sabar ingin segera menemui mantan kekasihnya yang sedang menunggu diruang tunggu.

Donghae memang terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Pagi itu dia begitu rapi memakai kemeja katun putih bersalur biru tipis dipadu celana jeans warna biru langit.

Donghae tampak asyik melihat piagam penghargaan yang pernah diterima Lee Junctions berdasarkan survey konsumen juga beberapa penghargaan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan dunia niaga.

"tok tak tok,,,,,,tak,,,,,,tok,,,,,,,tak" suara hak sepatu Heechul terdengar semakin melambat

Donghae segera menengok kearah suara langkah itu

"deg deg deg" detak jantung keduanya berdetak cepat. Masih ada chemistry yang mengalir dalam darah mereka membuat terperatur mereka bertambah

"hai!" sapa Donghae mengatur senyumnya agar terlihat sangat manis dimata Heechul

"hai" jawab Heechul tampak sangat kaku melangkah mendekati Donghae

"gumawao kamu mau menemuiku" Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dengan mantan kekasih yang masing dicintainya

"tentu saja! Karena banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarkan" jawab Heechul mempersilahkan Donghae duduk di kursi tamu

"jinja? Apa itu" Donghae duduk diseberang Heechul

"darimana kamu tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya Heechul dingin

"jangan panggil aku Lee Donghae jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang kamu" jawab Donghae santai

"kita pergi! Rasanya tidak nyaman jika kita bicara disini" tiba – tiba Heechul mengajak Donghae pergi

Donghae tentu saja senang karena itulah yang sangat dia harapkan. Pergi membawa Heechul keluar dari tempat itu.

"lalu dimana tempat yang menurutmu tepat untuk kita bicara?" Tanya Donghae antusias

"perutku lapar aku belum sempat mengisinya sejak pagi tadi" jawab Heechul berdiri

"baiklah kita cari makan!" Donghae ikut berdiri

"tunggu aku diluar! Aku harus mengambil tasku" Heechul berlalu begitu saja untuk kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya membawa tas, ponsel juga barang pribadi lainnya

Donghae sudah berdiri menyandarkan badannya dipintu mobilnya. Heechul melihat sekitar pelataran parkir mencari dimana Donghae berada. Mobil Donghae terparkir lumayan jauh dengan mobil milik Heechul.

Terpaksa Heechul menghampiri Donghae untuk memberitahukan tempat tujuan mereka karena Heechul tidak ingin berada satu mobil dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"temui aku di kedai ,,,,,," Heechul menyebutkan salah satu nama kedai yang khusus menyajikan makanan khas korea

"ikuti saja mobilku jika kamu tidak tahu tempatnya" Heechul segera berlalu meninggalkan Donghae tanpa memberikan Donghae kesempatan untuk berkata

Donghae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Heechul yang memang selalu dominan dan egois sama seperti dulu saat mereka masih menjalin cinta

"kamu memang tidak pernah berubah Chullie-ah" guman Donghae dalam hati

Heechul segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya lalu segera melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau langkahnya saat menghampiri Donghae telah disaksikan Siwon suaminya dari dalam mobilnya yang terparkir diseberang jalan.

"chagiya! Apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang? Kenapa namja brengsek itu bisa ada disana bersamamu? Dan kenapa kamu harus berbicara dengannya?" lirih Siwon dalam hati

Siwon mulai melajukan mobilnya mengikuti mobil Heechul yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan gedung Lee Junctions diikuti mobil Donghae yang melaju dibelakangnya.

Mobil Heechul masuk kedalam pelataran parkir sebuah restaurant yang dia maksud. Disusul mobil Donghae dibelakangnya sementara Siwon masih dalam posisi mengawasi karena dia tidak ingin Heechul mengetahui keberadaannya.

Dari dalam mobilnya Siwon melihat Heechul masuk berdua bersama Donghae berjalan berdampingan seperti sedang berbicara. Hati Siwon sangat panas melihat adegan itu.

"chagiya Jangan lakukan itu aku mohon! Aku tidak sanggup untuk merasakan sakit" Siwon menundukan wajahnya distir mobilnya

"hhhhhmmmmm" Siwon hembuskan nafasnya lalu segera keluar dari mobilnya.

Siwon melangkah masuk kedalam restaurant itu dan memperhatikan sekitar lalu seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan menyapanya

"selamat siang tuan! Silahkan masuk untuk berapa orang?" tanya pelayan tersebut pada Siwon

"saya sudah membuat janji dengan istri saya, tadi saya lihat istri saya sudah masuk" jawab Siwon sambil matanya terus melihat dimana Heechul duduk

"baiklah tuan! Silahkan!" pelayan itu mempersilahkan Siwon masuk

Siwon sudah menemukan dimana Heechul duduk sedang membelakanginya sementara Donghae duduk berhadapan dengannya. Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk agak jauh dari posisi Heechul dan Donghae duduk yang tentu saja Siwon tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Heechul dan Donghae.

Sementara itu dimeja Heechul dan Donghae terdengar percakapan yang mulai serius.

"apa tujuanmu menemuiku?" tanya Heehcul mulai menyantap pesanannya

"tujuanku? Mendapatkan kamu kembali" jawab Donghae datar

"aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk menanggapi candaanmu Donghae-ssi! Jadi jawablah dengan serius" keluh Heechul dengan wajah yang sedikit emosi

"chil out Heechul-ah! Jangan terlalu serius. Tujuanku menemuimu karena aku ingin memastikan dan ingin langsung mendengar jawaban dari mulutmu sendiri" Donghae tetap berusaha tenang

"jawaban apa?" Heechul masih berbicara dengan intonasi yang tinggi

"apakah kamu memang sudah menikah dengan cucu mantan suamimu terdahulu?" tanya Donghae membuat Heechul tersedak

"mwo? Donghae-ssi kamu,,," Heechul meneguk minumannya lalu meneruskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae

"hmm memang betul aku sudah menikah untuk kedua kalinya dengan cucu dari mantan suamiku. Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku yakin aku bisa hidup bahagia dengannya" Heechul menjawab dengan tegas

Donghae terdiam mendengar jawaban Heechul yang begitu tegas. Dia terus menatap wajah Heechul dengan ekpresi terluka karena Donghae memang masih sangat mencintai Heechul

"waeyeo?" Heechul merasa aneh karena Donghae diam dan hanya memandanginya

"satu pertanyaan lagi! Apa alasan yang sebenarnya kamu meninggalkan aku saat itu? apa karena eomma?" Donghae mencoba mengungkit masa lalu mereka

"Donghae-ssi! Itu semua adalah masa lalu kita. aku mohon lupakan semuanya dan teruskan hidupmu demi masa depanmu. Jika kamu terus mengingatnya maka kamu tidak akan pernah maju" Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae

"jawablah maka aku akan segera pergi dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" Donghae memaksa

Siwon yang mulai gerah dan panas melihat istrinya berbincang seru dengan namja lain didepan matanya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Heechul.

Langkah Siwon begitu tegap dengan membawa emosi dan rasa cemburu dalam dadanya berjalan menuju meja Heechul

"memang benar! Alasan aku meninggalkanmu adalah karena eommamu. Aku tidak tahan dengan cacian dan hinaannya yang benar – benar telah membuatku sakit. Jika saja dia tidak pernah melakukannya sudah pasti aku akan menerima lamaranmu saat itu" Heechul menarik nafas sebelum meneruskan jawabannya

"aku hampir putus asa dan begitu terobsesi untuk merubah nasib menjadi orang kaya dan terhormat sehingga eommamu menyesal telah menghinaku. Itu sebabnya aku terima lamaran seorang kakek tua yang sudah diusia senja dan memberiku banyak warisan"

"tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat berhutang pada eommamu dan aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Kamu tahu kenapa? Hinaan eommamu itu membuatku menjadi berambisi dengan menghalalkan segala cara termasuk menikahi kakek tua, dan setelah itu akhirnya aku menemukan cinta sejatiku seorang namja luar biasa bernama Choi Siwon. Aku rela kehilangan materi yang sudah aku miliki demi bisa terus hidup bersamanya. Aku sangat mencintainya bahkan rasa cinta yang aku miliki untuknya melebihi rasa cintaku terhadap diriku sendiri"

" Kamu sudah mendengarkan semua jawabku, jadi mulai sekarang aku mohon lupakan aku dan lanjutkan hidupmu. Hiduplah dengan baik Donghae-ssi! Kamu adalah namja yang sangat baik kamu berhak hidup bahagia. Sudah saatnya kamu hidup untukmu sendiri bukan demi eomma atau siapapun. Eommamu sudah mengorbankan hidupmu untuk menikahi yeoja yang sedang hamil karena namja lain demi ambisinya mendapatkan menantu kaya. Itu bukanlah satu figur eomma yang baik. Jika kamu merasa tidak bahagia dengan istrimu tinggalkan dia jangan habiskan masa mudamu dengan sia – sia karena kamu berhak bahagia"

Heechul tampak sangat tenang saat mengucapkan kalimat itu membuat Donghae terkesima

"gumawao Heechul-ah!" Donghae mencoba menyentuh tangan Heechul

"jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyentuhnya" Siwon sudah tidak sabar dan tiba – tiba bersuara mengagetkan Heechul dan Donghae

"yeobo!" Heechul berdiri wajahnya menjadi pucat karena dia takut Siwon akan salah paham

"chagiya" Siwon mendekati Heechul lalu mengecup kening Heechul disaksikan Donghae

"chukkae Heechul-ah! Aku sadar aku hanyalah bagian dari masa lalumu dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi masa depanmu. Dialah namja yang paling tepat menjadi masa depanmu. Sudah saatnya untukku pergi selamanya dari hidupmu. Anneyong" Donghae menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes didepan Heechul dan Siwon

"Donghae-ssi! Aku ijinkan kamu untuk mengucapkan perpisahan itu dengan cara yang benar pada istriku. Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Siwon berlapang dada

"yeobo!" Heechul menatap wajah Siwon dengan heran

"gwencana! Aku mendengar percakapan kalian walau hanya sebagian. Tapi sebagian itulah yang benar – benar ingin aku dengar" bisik Siwon pelan ditelinga Heechul

"maksudmu aku boleh memeluk Heechul untuk terakhir kalinya?" Donghae menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi ragu

"lakukan dengan cepat" jawab Siwon membalikan badannya karena dia memang tidak rela melihat Heechul disentuh namja lain apalagi Donghae adalah mantan kekasih Heechul

"gumawao! Tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan melakukannya. Karena itu semakin membuatku merasa sakit dan berat untuk melepaskannya" Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Heechul lalu air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya yang putih mulus itu.

Siwon dan Heechul memandangi kepergian Donghae yang sama sekali belum sempat menyantap makanannya. Dada Heechul menyesak terharu dan iba melihat nasib Donghae yang tidak semulus dirinya dikarenakan ambisi sang eomma.

"gumawao Donghae-ssi! Karena kamu pernah membuat hari – hariku indah! Kamu pernah membuat aku bahagia, kamu pernah membuatku merasa menjadi yeoja yang sangat istimewa, aku memang sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku yang adalah dirimu" air mata Heechul menetes mengiringi lirih Heechul dalam hatinya

"chagiya! Kamu memang pantas jika merasa kehilangan namja itu! bagaimanapun dia adalah masa lalu yang sangat indah dalam hidupmu! Kalian dulu berpisah bukan karena kehendak kalian tapi karena terpaksa. Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang" Siwon memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajah Heechul didadanya

Heechul menangis histeris didada Siwon melepaskan semua beban yang ada didalam hatinya. Beban itu bukan hanya karena perpisahan indahnya dengan Donghae tapi beban akan semua masalah yang ada dalam hidupnya termasuk dilema mempertahankan Siwon atau melepaskannya.

Siwon dan Heechul pulang bersama kerumah dalam satu mobil milik Siwon. Sementara mobil Heechul dibawa pulang salah satu supir keluarga yang sudah lebih dulu dia telpon untuk datang membawa mobil itu pulang.

"Chagiya! Aku harus berkaca dari apa yang sudah dialami Donghae-ssi. Aku tidak akan pernah mengorbankan kebahagiaanku hanya untuk memuaskan orang lain termasuk eommaku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan reinkarnasi. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup hanya satu kali ini. Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu" Siwon mengecup dahi Heechul

"apakah aku adalah takdirmu yeobo? Apakah kamu yakin akan bahagia jika bersamaku?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah yang masih mendung diselimuti duka

"aku yakin bahagia bersamamu" Siwon mengecup bibir Heechul sementara dia menyetir

"yeobo fokuslah aku tidak ingin kita berakhir tragis!" Heechul mengingatkan Siwon untuk kembali fokus mengemudikan mobilnya

"baiklah"

Siwon kemudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh karena dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera sampai dirumah dan mengakui tentang pernikahan diam – diam yang dilakukannya bersama Heechul pada Leeteuk sang eomma.

Mereka sudah sampai dirumah dimana Leeteuk sedang menunggu Angela dikamarnya. Angela memang belum pulih sejak terkunci malam itu dikamar misteri itu.

Heechul tidak menduga kalau Leeteuk ada didalam kamar Angela dimana dia juga tidur disana.

"nyonya!" Heechul menyapa Leeteuk saat masuk kedalam kamar

"sampai kaman kamu akan terus memanggilku nyonya? Eonnie tidakkah terdengar lebih baik?" keluh Leeteuk membuat Heechul senang

"eonnie" Heechul mencoba memakai kata itu

"begitu lebih baik" Leeteuk tersenyum tulus pada Heechul

"tunggu! Eomma jika kamu menikah dengan Siwon" tiba – tiba Leeteuk kembali bersuara

"mwo?" Heechul berusaha memastikan apa yang baru dia dengar

"eomma! Panggil aku eomma" perintah Leeteuk

"eomma?" Heechul mendekati Leeteuk

"nee panggil aku eomma! Siwon tampaknya sudah benar – benar memutuskan untuk memilihmu sebagai teman hidupnya! Menikahlah dan hancurkan kutukan itu! bebaskan arwah mereka yang sangat eomma cintai" Leeteuk membuka lebar tangannya hendak memberikan Heechul pelukan hangat

"eomma!" Heechul segera memeluk Leeteuk dan menangis haru dalam pelukan itu

"kami memang sudah menikah eomma! Miane karena kami melakukannya diam – diam!" tiba – tiba terdengar suara Siwon mengagetkan Heechul dan Leeteuk

"Siwon-ah! Apa kamu sudah lama berdiri disitu?" tanya Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul

"tidak lama, aku masuk tepat saat eomma menyuruh Heechul untuk segera menikah denganku" jawab Siwon menghampiri Leeteuk dan Heechul

"tadi kamu bilang kamu sudah menikah dengan Heechul? Benarkah?" Leeteuk bertanya

"nee! Miane eomma" jawab Siwon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Heechul

"babbo!" Leeteuk memukul kepala Siwon pelan

"lalu sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?"

"hampir satu minggu eomma!" jawab Siwon duduk dipinggiran kasur Angela yang masih tidur pulas

"jadi kalian sudah pernah melakukannya?" tanya Leeteuk lebih menjurus

Wajah Heechul memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"tentu saja eomma! Kami sudah melakukannya beberapa kali" jawab Siwon tanpa beban

"eomma benar – benar tidak sabar ingin mendapatkan cucu yang benar – benar terlahir dari buah cinta kasih dan bukan karena nafsu syahwat. Segeralah hamil heechul-ah berikan aku cucu yang lucu dan sehat" Leeteuk tampaknya memang sudah benar – benar menerima Heechul

"kami akan berusaha eomma" jawab Heechul

"baiklah satu masalah sudah selesai tinggal membereskan satu masalah yang lainnya. ingat apa yang dikatakan madam Merry! Kalian harus menempati kamar itu dan bebaskan semua arwah yang ada disana"

"eomma! Kami akan mencari cara lain untuk membebaskan arwah mereka tapi bukan dengan cara kami menempati kamar itu. eomma ingat? Bagaimana Heechul hampir saja disetubuhi salah satu arwah yang berada didalam kamar itu. lalu Angela yang dikunci semalam dalam kamar itu. mereka adalah orang – orang yang sudah mati eomma! Aku tidak akan membahayakan diriku juga Heechul istriku hanya demi membebaskan mereka" Siwon mengecup dahi Heechul

"eomma bilang sebagian mereka adalah orang yang penting dalam hidup eomma! Bagaimana dengan aku? Heechul dan keturunan kami nantinya? Biarlah kamar itu tetap seperti itu menyimpan cerita kelamnya. Serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Tugas kita adalah melanjutkan hidup kita dengan normal dan bijak. Kita tutup pintu kamar itu dengan menemboknya. Dengan begitu kita anggap saja kamar itu tidak pernah ada" Siwon berceramah

"kamu benar Siwon-ah! Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang yang telah melakukan dosa besar dalam hidupnya. Kalian tidak berhak bertanggung jawab dengan membahayakan diri kalian demi mereka. Maafkan eomma yang terlalu egois. Kita memang harus melupakan kamar itu" Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang

"sudah malam eomma! Istirahatlah eomma benar – benar membutuhkannya" Siwon mengingatkan Leeteuk untuk segera beristirahat

"eomma rasa malam ini eomma akan tidur dikamar ini. Sepertinya kamu harus memindahkan barangmu kekamar Siwon Heechul-ah" Leeteuk menggoda Heechul

"akan aku lakukan nanti eomma" jawab Heechul dan wajahnya merona

"sudah keluarlah kalian! Dan berikan aku cucu pally" Leeteuk terus menggoda pengantin baru itu

"nee eomma kami akan melakukannya malam ini juga" Siwon membalas menggodak eommanya

Mereka sudah berada didalam kamar Siwon. Seperti biasa Heechul selalu kaku setiap hal romantis itu akan segera dimulai. Heechul berdiri terpaku menatap foto besar milik Siwon atau Siwon didinding kamar.

Siwon mendekati Heechul dan memeluk dari belakang sambil berbisik

"kenapa kamu selalu sekaku ini jika kita sedang berdua didalam kamar?"

Heechul membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon lalu menjawab

"karena buatku setiap malam bersamamu adalah malam pertama"

Wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengan wajah Heechul, sehingga nafas mereka saling menerpa wajah masing –masing. Siwon memegang kedua pipi Heechul, dengan perlahan Siwon dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul, lalu mencium bibir Heechul dengan lembut.

Kemudian Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulut Heechul. Heechul melenguh, lalu Heechul mulai membalas ciuman Siwon, lama-lama ciuman itu makin lama makin buas, nafas mereka sudah tidak beraturan. Sambil tetap berciuman, tangan Siwon turun ke bawah, lalu masuk ke bagian belakang blus Heechul

Siwon tarik blus Heechul ke atas. Heechul mengerti akan hal ini, kemudian dia tegakkan badannya, lalu dia buka sendiri blusnya, lalu sambil tersenyum dia buka sendiri Bra-nya.

Setelah terbuka, Siwon menyaksikan kembali sepasang dua bukit yang kembar yang besar dan kencang, dengan putting yang sangat menantang. Siwon segera melumat puting Heechul silih berganti, Heechul melenguh tanda menikmatinya.

"Ooohhh yeobo.., sshhh..," desahnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dengan tangan melingkar di leher Siwon.

Siwon semakin bernafsu, lalu merebahkan badannya diatas sofa dikamarnya, kemudian melumat kembali bibirnya, lalu telinga kirinya. Kemudian Siwon turun menelusuri leher Heechul, melumat putting susunya yang tampak menawan, kadang Siwon meremas kedua bukit yang indah itu. Puas dengan lumatan itu, Siwon mulai turun ke bawah, dia jilat pusar heechul.

Kedua tangan Siwon mulai turun ke pangkal paha Heechul. Dengan posisi masih menjilati pusar Heechul, tangan Siwon mulai membuka celana pendek Heechul, lalu menurunkan ke bawah.

Secara naluriah Heechul ikut membantu menurunkan pula, maka yang tertinggal hanyalah celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih bersih yang masih menghinggapi tubuhnya.

Siwon Lalu mencium intim Heechul yang masih ditutupi CD-nya, dia melenguh hebat,

"ahhhhh hmmm"

kemudian Siwon buka CD-nya dia beralih menjilati bibir kemaluannya. Dengan bantuan kedua jarinya, Siwon sibakkan bibir kemaluan Heechul, maka tampak bagian dalam yang berwarna merah muda, dengan dihiasi klit-nya yang sudah membengkak.

Siwon Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke bagian klit- Heechul, Siwon goyang-goyangkan lidahnya.

"Aaahhh.., yeobo.., enak sekali Saayaang..!" jerit Heechul sambil kedua tangannya menjambak rambut Siwon.

Siwon masih saja asyik memainkan lidahnya karena dia memang merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat melakukan oral itu terhadap Heechul. Kadang sekali-sekali Siwon gigit bibir kemaluan Heechul.

Tidak berapa lama, tubuh Heechul mengejang, menekan kepala Siwon ke dalam kemaluannya dengan kedua tanganya .

"yeobooo.., aakkhhh.., nikmat sekali Sayang..!" Heechul memejamkan matanya, tanda merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya.

Heechul menyerah karena sensasi itu membuatnya lemas

"yeobo.., udah dulu Sayang..!" Heechul menarik kepala Siwon lembut ke atas, kemudian Heechul mencium bibir Siwon dengan ganas sekali. Lalu tubuh Siwon Heechul balikkan. Heechul kini berada di atas Siwon sekarang.

heechul condongkan badannya, kemudian dia mencium kembali bibir Siwon, lalu mencium leher Siwon. Heechul tegakkan badannya, dan dia geser sedikit ke bawah. Sambil tersenyum Heechul lalu membuka celana pajamas Siwon, lalu celana dalamnya, maka mencuatlah member Siwon yang dari tadi sudah tegak. Dengan lembut Heechul mengusap batang kemaluan Siwon.

"Aaakkhhh..," Siwon hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan.

Perlahan Heechul tundukkan kepalanya, lalu mulai menjilati kepala batang Siwon, kemudian Heechul masukkan batang kejantanan Siwon kedalam mulutnya. Dia hisap dengan lembut.

Siwon hanya bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh permainan mulut Heechul.

"Aakkhhh chagiya.., teruskan..! Enak sekali Sayang..!" Siwon mengerang.

Heechul mempercepat frekwensi hisapannya ke batang kemaluan Siwon

"Aaakkhhh..," Siwon kembali mendesah

"plop" Heechul lepaskan batang kejantanan Siwon dari mulutnya

Heechul tersenyum melihat menatap Siwon, dia mendekati wajah Siwon. lalu mencium bibirnya. Dengan posisi masih di atas Siwon, tangan Heehcul kemudian memegang batang kemaluan Siwon, lalu dibimbingnya ke lubang senggamanya. Dengan sekali sentakan, batang Siwon sudah masuk seluruhnya.

"Uuuhhh.., sshhhh..!" Heechul melenguh kenikmatan sambil memejamkan matanya, rambutnya tergerai, kepalanya diangkat mendongkak ke belakang.

Heechul mengangkat bokongnya perlahan, lalu diturunkannya perlahan. Siwon membantunya dengan memegang kedua sisi bokongnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Semakin lama gerakan Heechul semakin cepat

"ahhhh mmmmmm" keduanya mendesah nikmat

Heechul semakin keras menekan batang kemaluan Siwon, tangan Siwwon menelusuri tubuh Heechul yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Kadang Siwon remas kedua bukit kembarnya, sekali-kali Siwon pelintir kedua puttingnya. Heechul terus saja menggelinjangkan tubuhnya, mata Heechul terus terpejam dalam malakukan gerakannya itu.

"Ooohhh.., yeobo..! Enak sekali.., ssshhh..," Heechul mendesis

"Kamu cantik sekali chagiya.., Aku sayang Kamu..!" Siwon berkata sambil menarik kepala Heechul untuk mendekati wajahnya.

Lalu Siwon mencium bibir Heechul. Akibat gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan Heechul, akhirnya mereka hampir mencapai orgasme.

"Aaahhh.., Chagiya, Aku sudah mau keluar Sayangg..!" lirih Siwon.

"Ssshhh.., aahh.., Aaaakuu juga yeobo.., bentar lagi.., aakhh.. terus Sayanng.., terusss..!" ucap Heechul sambil terbata bata menahan nafsu.

Mereka semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya, yang pada akhirnya mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi. Siwon merangkul tubuh Heechul erat,

tampaknya Heechul juga sudah pada klimaksnya, yang akhirnya.

"Aaahhh.., mmmmhhhh..," mereka keluar bersamaan disertai desahan yang panjang.

Siwon peluk tubuh Heechul dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Heechul yang menikmati sensasi bercinta bersama suaminya, mereka berciuman kembali. Lama sekali sambil mengatakan kata-kata indah

"kita akan selamanya hidup bahagia sampai ajal memisahkan kita..!" ujar Siwon sambil mencium kening Heechul.

"sampai ajal memisahkan kita yeobo..!" balas Heechul,

Mereka kemudian berciuman kembali. Siwon merebahkan badan Heechul dengan batang kemaluanku masih menancap di liang senggamanya, akhirnya kami berdua tertidur lelap sekali.

Itulah kisah mereka yang bahagia pada akhirnya. Sebulan kemudian Heechul dinyatakan tengah mengandung buah kasih dengan Siwon. Prediksi dokter usia kandungan Heechul sudah memasuki usia tiga minggu.

Leeteuk tentu saja bahagia mendengar berita gembira itu. dia semakin menyayangi Heechul sebagai menantunya. Leeteuk selalu memperhatikan dan menjaga Heechul lebih dari Siwon.

Kamar itu tetap menyimpan keangkerannya terkubur bersama semua kisah kelam didalamnya. Pintu itu kini sudah ditutup tembok dan tidak pernah ada yang akan membukanya. Kutukan itu tentu saja masih berlaku untuk semua keturunan tuan Lee Song Man.

**tamat**

**miane kalau endingnya kurang memuskan kalian **

**vai udh coba sebaik yang vai bisa**

**miane jika nc-nya msih kurang hot :p**

**ttep setia baca ff vai yah!**

**tunggu kejutan yang akan vai publish buat kalian Sichul shipper **

**gumawao and saranghae**

**annyeong!**


End file.
